


키다리 알저씨

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Top Jace Wayland, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 제이렉 폴대니 채즈아론연령반전 퇴고없음Daddy long legs AU





	1. Chapter 1

원장님이 찾는다는 테사의 말을 듣고 매그는 원장실로 향했다. 두근거리는 가슴을 진정시키려 노력했지만 심장은 여전히 콩닥대고 있었다. 자신은 벌써 열 일곱 살이었다. 그리고 원칙에 따르면 더 이상, 사실은 1년도 더 전부터, 이돔고아원에 있을 수는 없었다. 원장인 아스모데우스가 자신을 부르는 것도 아마 거기에 대한 이야기를 하려는 것일 터였다. 아마 오늘 방문한 의원들이 뭐라고 말을 한 것이 분명했다.  
  
진짜 좆같다. 매그는 잠시 눈을 감았다가 떴다. 오늘 하루 온 종일 고아원의 아이들을 박박 씻기고, 가장 좋은 옷을 입히고 매무새를 가다듬어 주느라 매그는 잔뜩 지쳐 있었다. 매달 마지막 주 수요일은 고아원에 기부금을 내는 후원자들이 방문하는 날이었고, 매그는 작년 12월 생일 이후로 이 업무를 계속 도맡아 하고 있었다. 계단을 내려서 원장실로 다가가며 매그는 생각했다. 이러한 일들, 그러니까 반짝반짝할 정도로 층계참을 닦는다거나 아니면 냄새나는 화장실을 뽀득뽀득하게 청소한다거나 하는 일들이 좋은 적은 없었지만, 그래도 계속 고아원에 있게만 해주신다면 뭐든 하겠다고 말해야겠다고 말이다.  
  
계단을 청소할 때마다 아스모데우스가 자신의 뒷모습을 훑어본다는 사실을 매그는 이미 알고 있었다. 아, 진짜 싫은데. 짜증이 난 매그는 머리를 벅벅 긁었지만 별다른 수가 없었다. 어차피 거리로 나가면 상황은 더 비참할 뿐, 갓 고등학교를 졸업한데다가 집도 없는 자신이 할 수 있는 것은 뻔했다. 그나마 반반한 얼굴이라도 물려받아 다행 아니냐고 매그는 스스로를 위로했다. 아스모데우스가 아니라도 뭐, 자신을 맘에 들어할 나이 많은 여자들을 거리에서 찾을 수 있을지도 모른다. 부모가 자신에게 준 것은 베인이라는 성과 이 몸뚱이밖에는 없었고, 가진 것이 이것 뿐이니 조금 쓴대도 하느님이 자신에게 뭐라고 할 수는 없을 것이었다.  
  
원장실 문을 열기 전 매그는 창을 힐끗 내다보았다. 석양이 지고 있었고, 지평선으로 넘어가는 해는 문간에 선 남자의 모습을 긴 그림자로 남겼다. 진짜 길쭉하네. 슬쩍 남자의 얼굴을 살펴보려 했지만 남자는 그림자로만 존재했다. 큰 키, 긴 팔과 긴 다리. 무슨 거미도 아니고. 남자는 완벽하게 재단된 수트를 딱 맞게 입고 있었다. 그 때, 남자의 앞으로 페라리가 와서 멈춰섰다. 매그는 눈썹을 한 번 으쓱하고는 원장실의 안으로 들어섰다.  
  
“찾으셨다고요.”  
  
무슨 말을 들을지 조마조마하여 매그의 가슴은 콩닥콩닥 뛰고 있었다. 아스모데우스는 약간 못마땅한 듯이 보였다. 왜 그러지? 인상을 찌푸린 매그는 책상 위에 늘어져있는 종이 뭉치들을 살펴보다가 제 고등학교 성적표가 있는 것을 발견했다. 아스모데우스는 느리게 입을 열었다.  
  
“너도 알겠지만, 넌 3개월만 있으면 성년이야. 그리고 이미 너는 고아원에 오래 있었어. 사실 열 여섯이 되었을 때 떠나야 하는 건데 말이지. 나쁘지 않은 네 성적 때문에 후원해주시는 분도 있어서 그 동안 내가 특별히 있을 수 있게 해 줬었지. 어딜 가도 나처럼 관대한 원장은 없을거야.”  
  
“감사합니다.”  
  
기계적으로 답한 매그는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 사실 매그의 성적은 ‘나쁘지 않다’를 뛰어넘는 정도였다. 언제부터 3년 내내 전 과목에서 1등을 놓치지 않았던 것을 ‘나쁘지 않음’ 으로 일컫게 되었는지는 알 수 없었다. 그렇지만 뭐, 별로 상관은 없었다. 사실 그 사이에도 계속 아스모데우스가 제게 설거지며 각종 심부름과 잡일을 시켰던 것으로 보아 그는 그것에 딱히 신경을 쓰고 있지 않다는 것이 확실해 보였으니까. 온종일 아이들을 관리하느라 지친 매그는 원장이 무엇을 말하려는 것인지 알 수 없었다. 그저 빨리 얘기를 끝내고 쉬고 싶을 뿐이었다. 힐끗 매그의 얼굴을 살피던 아스모데우스는 약간 딱딱한 어조로 말했다.  
  
“감사한 걸 안다니 됐네, 매그너스. 대학에 가도 내 은혜를 잊지 말거라. 만약에 네가 잘 된다면, 꼭 후원금을 내도록 해. 여기, 이돔고아원에 말이다. 넉넉하게. 알겠니? 지금껏 내가 해 준 걸 잊지 말라는 소리야. 네가 이런 기회를 갖게 된 것도 어떻게 보면 다 내 덕분이니까 말이야.”  
  
“네? 대학이요?”  
  
무슨 말씀을 하시는거지. 놀란 매그는 눈을 휘둥그렇게 떴다. 대학? 대학이라니. 대학에 갈 수 있을 것이라는 생각은 해 본 적도 없었다. 일단은 학비부터가 그랬고, 기숙사비며 품위유지비까지 하면 엄청난 돈이 들어갈 것이 분명했다. 그런 축복이 고아인 제게 주어지리라고는 생각조차 하지 못했다. 그런 매그를 바라보며 아스데모우스는 천천히 말을 이었다. 마뜩찮다는 어조였다.  
  
“후원자님들 중 한 분이 네 성적표를 보셨다. 널 그냥 내보내기엔 아까운 인재라고 생각하시더군. 그래서 널 대학에 보내주시겠다고 하셨어. 4년 동안의 네 학비며 용돈도 다 그 분이 주시기로 하셨다. 졸업한 후에 직업은, 네가 원하는 것은 뭐든 하라고 하셨어. 대신 성적이 잘 나와야겠지.”  
  
매그는 하마터면 소리를 지를 뻔했다. 이 모든 것은 진짜인 모양이었다. 마음을 가라앉히려 했지만 쉽게 되지 않았기에 어, 하고 짧은 소리를 냈을 뿐이었다. 원장은 그런 매그를 바라보며 쯧 하고는 혀를 찼다.  
  
“그거 말고도 또 조건이 있다.”  
  
또 무슨 조건인가요. 말해 보시죠. 매그는 허벅지를 문지르며 슬며시 원장을 쳐다보았다. 원장이 원한다면 뒷구멍쯤이야 쉽게 내줄수 있었다. 어차피 며칠 후면 학기는 시작이었고, 후원자가 자신을 지정한 이상 걸어다니지 못할 정도로 심하게 박아대지는 못할 터였다. 해본 적은 없지만 어떻게든 되겠지 뭐.  
  
“그 분께 한 달에 한 번씩 편지를 써야 해. 후원자님은 네가 어떻게 지내는지를 알고싶어하신다. 네가 어긋나가지는 않는지, 친구들은 잘 사귀는지, 성적은 어떤지 하는 따위의 것들 말이야. 단순히 돈을 주셔서 감사합니다, 이런 형식적인 내용은 안 돼. 그 분은 그런 것을 아주 싫어하시는 분이니까. 사실 그 분은 한 번도 후원을 한 적이 없는데다가, 나로서도 그 분이 누군가를 정식으로 후원하게 될 거라는 생각은 해 본적이 없어서, 널 지목했을 때는 깜짝 놀랐단다, 매그너스. 뭐, 그 분도 후회하시진 않으실거야. 다 생각이 있어 하신 선택이겠지.”  
  
자신을 훑는 원장의 눈은 마치 뱀과도 같이 끈적했기에 매그는 슬쩍 그 시선을 피했다. 시선은 집요하게 움직여 얼굴과 가슴에 달라붙었다가는 떨어졌다.  
  
“그 분은 정체를 밝히는 것도 싫어하시니 너는 그 분의 비서에게 편지를 보내면 된다. 그럼 그 편지를 비서가 그 분께 전달해 줄 거야.”  
  
알겠습니다. 답하고 나서 매그는 허리를 폈다. 실망시키지 말라는 아스모데우스의 일장연설은 쭉 늘어졌다. 매그는 하품을 연신 참아가면서 그 분이 얼마나 많은 금액을 후원하고 있는지를, 또 이돔고아원에서 자신에게 얼마나 많은 혜택을 베풀었는지를 들어야만 했다. 자신의 기억은 원장이 말하고 있는 것과는 달랐지만, 어차피 며칠 후면 볼 일이 없을 사람이었기에 매그는 대충 고개를 끄덕이며 맞장구를 쳐 주었다. 제 아다를 지켜낸 것 만으로도 감격해서 눈물이 날 지경이었다.  
  
“맞다.” 1시간이 지나고 몸을 일으키려던 매그는 자신이 아직도 제 [돈줄]의 이름을 모른다는 것을 깨달았다. “그 분 이름은 뭐예요?” 아스모데우스는 쌀쌀맞게 대답했다.  
  
“존 스미스라고 불러라. 그 분은 이름을 밝히기를 꺼려하시니 그 분께도 묻는 일은 없도록 해라. 그리고 답장을 받을 기대는 접어두는 것이 좋을 거다. 그 분은 아주 바쁜 분이시니까. 너 같은 애 하나에게 시간을 할애하기에는, 많이 바쁘시거든.”  
  
“네.”  
  
답장 기대 안해요, 매그는 돌아서며 마음 속으로 중얼거렸다. 그렇게 바쁘신 분이 돈까지 쓰시면서 후원해 주시는데, 당연히 그 정도 제가 바라는 건 사치겠죠. 투덜거리며 계단을 올라서는 매그의 머릿속으로 아까 보았던 남자의 실루엣이 떠올랐다. 남자의 팔다리는 아주 길었다. 마치 거미처럼. 피식 웃은 매그는 제 후원자에게 별명을 붙여 주었다.  
  
키다리 아저씨.  
  
존 스미스라는 이름은 너무 고루하고 따분했다. 제인 도우도 아니고, 누가 그 따위의 이름을 사용한단 말인가. 가명을 쓸 것이면 좀 그럴듯하게 짓던지. 매그는 한 번 혀를 차고서는 침대에 몸을 묻었다. 사흘 후면 이 지긋지긋한 고아원을 떠나게 된다니, 믿을 수가 없었다. 자신에게 새로운 삶이 펼쳐진 것이다. 마치 소설과도 같이. 일단 대학에 가면 코가 삐뚤어질 때까지 술을 마시고 자지가 헐어버릴 때까지 떡을 치겠다고 매그는 다짐했다.  
  
  
  
 **9월 2일**  
  
TO. ‘존 스미스’ 라고 불리고 싶어하시는 문제의 남성분  
  
안녕하세요.  
  
제가 누군지 어차피 아실 텐데, 제 소개를 굳이 해야 할 필요가 있을까요? 그렇지만 이렇게 말한다면 싸가지가 없어 보일 테니 하겠습니다.  
  
이름: 매그너스 베인. 나이: 17세, 2개월 후 18세. 성별: 남성. 생일: 12월 8일. 키: 5ft 8inch. 눈: 다갈색. 머리: 검은색.  
  
더 궁금한 게 있으신가요? 있으시다면 답장을 주시죠. 저기요, 전 솔직히 좀 불공평하다고 생각합니다. 물론 후원자님께서 저한테 기회를 주신 것은 아주 감사합니다. 너무 감사하고 기뻐요. 알리칸테 한복판에서 홀딱 벗고 춤을 출 수도 있어요. 머리 숙여 마음 깊이 감사의 인사를 드립니다만, 하지만. 그렇다고 해서 제가 화가 난 것 역시 사실이 아닌 게 되는 일은 아니잖아요? 제가 아저씨에 대해서 아는 것은 아저씨가  
  
1\. 남성이라는 것  
2\. 키가 크다는 것  
3\. 돈이 많고 바쁘다는 것  
  
이 세 가지 뿐입니다. 그러니 상식적으로 생각해보세요. 아저씨가 먼저 이름을 밝히는 것이 도리에 맞는 일일지, 아니면 겨우 ‘존 스미스’ 따위의 말도 안 되는 가명을 내세워 제게 편지를 받는 일이 도리에 맞을지를요. 아저씨는 제 중학교, 고등학교 성적표며 제 인적사항까지 다 훑어보셨겠지만, 네. 전 아저씨에 대해 아는 것이 하나도 없습니다. 너무 불공정하다고 생각하지 않으시나요? 위에 적은 것은 눈이 달렸다면 누구나 아는 사실이라구요.  
  
그럼에도 불구하고 감사할 건 해야겠죠. 대학교는 멋진 곳입니다. 살아오면서 단 한 번도 제가 대학에 올 수 있을 거란 생각은 해 본 적이 없었는데, 꿈을 이뤘네요. 그것도 아저씨 덕분에요. 섀헌대의 교정은 아름답습니다. 동기들이 말하길 이드리스에서 녹지율 1위로 꼽히는 대학교라구요. 그래서 그런지 창밖을 내다볼 때마다 가슴이 시원해지고는 합니다. 곧 빨갛게 단풍이 들고 낙엽이 떨어져 내리겠지만, 그 전까지는 이 푸르름을 감상할 수 있겠죠. 다 아저씨 덕분입니다. 아저씨는 제게 새로운 세상을 열어 주셨어요. 살아있기 잘 했다는 생각을, 요즘처럼 격렬하게 느낀 적은 없습니다. 아마 아저씨는 모르시겠죠. 제가 느낀 걸 아저씨도 느끼실 수 있다면 좋을 텐데요.  
  
2인 1실인 기숙사는 아론이라는 남자 아이와 함께 쓰게 되었습니다. 솔직히 말할게요. 조금 당황스럽습니다. 저는 그러니까, 제가 남자를 상대로 그... 아시죠. 그게 될 거라고 생각한 적은 없었습니다. 뭘 말하는지 아시겠어요? *남자면* 가끔 생기는 생리현상 말입니다. 얘가 생긴 것이 좀. 네. 그래요. 그렇습니다. 사실 약간 머리가 어지러운 상태입니다. 놀라운 거 하나 더 알려 드릴까요. 아론 역시도 제게 그렇게 느끼고 있는 것 같다는 점입니다. 그 애가 제 가슴을 쓸어내리는 손길을 보셨어야 하는데! 아저씨도 남자에게 그런 감정을 느끼신 적이 있으신가요? 전 단 한 번도 이런 적이 없어서, 아마 대학 생활은 제게 잊지 못할 경험이 될 것 같습니다. 어쩌면... 제 첫경험을 아론과 하게 될지도 모르겠다는 생각을 오늘 해 봤습니다. 네. 저는 아직 경험이 없어요.  
  
참. 제일 중요한 걸 잊었네요. 수강신청은 잘 했습니다. 교양 3개. 나머지는 선배들 말대로 1학년이 들어야 할 필수 과목들입니다. 특별한 건 없어요. 오늘은 친구들이랑 술을 마시러 나가기로 해서 이만 적겠습니다. 래그노어와 카타리나가 도서관에서 절 애타게 기다리고 있거든요. 이런. 방금도 문자가 하나 왔네요.  
  
p.s. 왜 아저씨라고 부르냐구요? 당연한 거 아닌가요. 존 스미스가 가명이라는 걸 우리 둘 다 알고 있는데, 아무것도 모르는 척 존 스미스 씨, 하고 부르긴 웃기잖아요. 몰랐으면 모를까 전 그렇게는 못 합니다. 그래서 말인데, 그냥 키다리 아저씨라고 부를게요. 아저씨 뒷모습을 봤는데 키가 크시길래요. 키다리 아저씨가 싫으시면 본명을 가르쳐 주시던가요. 그럼 그걸로 불러 드리죠.  
  
p.p.s. 답장을 주시겠다면 우표값은 제 용돈에서 빼세요. 교과서를 선배들한테 받아서 돈을 아낀 터라, 다음 달은 조금 돈을 적게 주셔도 상관 없거든요.  
  
p.p.p.s. 제 성격이 마음에 들지 않더라도 양해하세요. 장님거미와 함께 벽장밑에서 유년기를 보냈으면 아저씨도 이런 성격이 될 수밖에 없었을걸요. 그러니 후원을 취소하지는 말아주세요. 아시겠죠?

_xoxo 매그너스_


	2. Chapter 2

**9월 3일**  
  
키다리 아저씨, 아니면 존 스미스 씨께  
  
죄송합니다... 어제 보낸 편지는 그냥 잊어주세요. 제가 버릇 없이 굴었죠? 잘 설명할 수 있을지 모르겠지만 설명해보자면: 어제의 편지는 술을 마시고 쓴 편지입니다. 대체 왜 그랬는지는 모르겠어요. 편지를 보내기로 약속드린 날짜가 얼마 안 남았다는 생각에 사로잡혀 있었어서 그랬던 것 같아요. 저도 제가 이해가 안 가서 한 대 때리고 싶은데 아저씨는 오죽하실까요. 고아가 건방지다고 생각하셨지요? 돈이나 받는 주제에 그런 식으로 얘기하면 안 되는 거였는데.  
  
일단 여기까지는, 아저씨가 제 편지를 읽었다는 가정 하에 쓴 내용입니다만, 혹시 모르죠. 아저씨가 아직 제 편지를 안 읽었을 수도요? 전 오늘 아침 눈을 뜨자마자 우체통으로 달려갔습니다. 제 편지를 꺼낼 수 있을까 해서였는데, 우체통은 이미 비어 있는 것 같더군요(어떻게 알았는지는 묻지 마세요) 그래서 저는 바로 다시 기숙사로 돌아와 이렇게 편지를 쓰고 있는 것이죠. 사죄의 편지를요. 하지만 여전히, 저는 희망을 가지고 있습니다. 그 희망에는  
  
1\. 우체부 아저씨가 편지를 분실하거나/오배송이 일어나는 것  
2\. 아저씨의 비서님이 아저씨께 편지를 전달하는 것을 잊는 것  
  
등등이 포함되어 있습니다. 가능성은 적어 보이지만요. 진지하게 말이에요, 저는 아저씨가 왜 편지라는 수단을 택한 건지 궁금해요. 인스타그램도 있고, 핸드폰도 있고 정 안되면 이메일도 있잖아요. 아마 그것가지고는 성에 안 차시는 거겠죠? 아니면 제 글씨가 궁금하신 거였으려나요? 보시다시피 제 글씨체는 아주 아름답습니다. 자화자찬이라고 하지는 마세요, 객관적으로 그렇다는 사실은 잘 알고 있으니까.  
  
어제 제가 편지에 적었던 말들이 전부 기억나지는 않아요. 래그노어랑 카타리나 얘기를 했던 건 기억나는데 또 뭐라고 했더라. 참, 술만 마시고 공부는 안 하는거 아니냐, 내 후원금이 엉뚱한 곳에 쓰이고 있는 것은 아니냐 하고 걱정하실 수도 있어 제 팝퀴즈 시험지 사본을 동봉합니다. 모르시겠지만 이 교수님 수업은 어렵기로 유명해요. 보시다시피 열심히 하고 있으니 염려마세요. 술은 그냥, 배우는 중이라서 그래요.  
  
저번 편지에도 적었던 게 기억나지만 맨 정신으로 확실히 말씀드리고 싶어 다시 적겠습니다. 감사합니다, 아저씨. 대학은 정말 멋진 곳이에요. 친구들도 조금 사귀었는데 래그노어와 카타리나, 이 둘과 저는 제일 친합니다. 래그노어 펠은 부모님이 양배추 농사를 짓는대요. 신기하죠? 그리고 카타리나 로스는, 의사가 꿈이라고 합니다. 둘 다 똑 부러지는데다가 성격도 좋아서, 함께 있으면 얼마나 들뜨는지 몰라요. 이런 좋은 친구를 사귈 수 있었던 것도 아저씨 덕분입니다. 정말 감사드리고 있어요. 천사가 있다면 아마 아저씨처럼 생겼겠죠. 긴 다리와 긴 팔을 하구요.  
  
  
  
 **9월 6일**  
  
아저씨, 이미 알고 계시겠지만 쓰겠습니다. 오늘도 멋진 금발을 자랑하시는 비서님께서 제게 봉투를 내밀더군요. 당연히 저는, 그게 제 편지에 대한 답장이라고 생각했습니다. 왜냐하면 제가 보냈던 첫 편지가 얼마나 엉망이었는지 저 스스로가 잘 알고 있으니까요. 아저씨께서 사려깊은 어른답게 제게 조곤조곤 타일러주실 줄 알았어요, 술은 적당히 마시라구요. 그런데 왜 봉투에서 블랙 카드가 나오는 거죠? 당황했습니다. 비서님께 물었더니 아름다운 비서님께서는 자신도 모른다고 하시더군요.  
  
아저씨, 말씀드렸지만 저는 아저씨께 마음 깊이 감사하고 있습니다. 하지만 이런 호의는 받을 수 없어요. 이미 주신 돈으로도 저는 충분합니다. 잠깐. 쓰다가 생각난건데, 혹시 제가 중고 교과서 얘기를 했다고 블랙 아멕스를 보내신 건 아니시겠죠?? 원래 학생들은 선배들 걸 많이 물려받아 쓴다구요. 오히려 이 편이 좋아요. 선호도 차이는 있겠지만 저는 그렇습니다.  
  
블랙카드는 돌려 드릴게요. 저라서 돌려주는 줄 아세요. 마음만 같아서는 다 쓰고 다니고 싶지만, 저는 그 정도로 염치가 없지는 않습니다. 게다가 이런 호의에 절 익숙해지게 만들고 계시는 거, 정말 위험한 거예요. 제가 만약에 정말로 받았으면 어쩌려고 그러셨어요? 혹시 이것도 테스트의 일종은 아니겠죠. 전 졸업 후에 아저씨가 후원해주셨던 후원금을 다 갚을 예정이구요, 이자까지 쳐 드릴 거예요. 버릇없다고 생각하지 않으셨으면 좋겠네요. 그냥 전, 그게 당연한 거라고 생각하고 있거든요. 좋지 않으세요? 아저씨가 후원하는 고아는 이렇게 생각이 똑바로 박혀 있습니다. 그러니까 절 계속 후원하셔야 해요. 아시겠죠? 성적 잘 낼게요. 편지도 잘 쓰구요.  
  
p.s. 이상하네요. 분명 한 달에 한 번씩만 보내려고 했는데 벌써 1주일에 세 통이나 편지를 썼어요, 그것도 엄청 길게. 그 전까지는 전 ‘편지’란 것을 제가 쓰게 되리라고 상상도 못 했는데 말이어요. 말을 글로 적으니 더 편해져서일까요?  
  
p.p.s. 여하튼 다음 편지는 천천히 보내겠습니다. 언제나 몸 건강하시고, 밖에 나갈때는 꼭 머플러 두르세요. 환절기 감기가 독하거든요.  
  
  
  
  
 **9월 10일**  
  
키다리 아저씨께  
  
편지를 당분간 쓰지 않겠다고 했는데, 어쩔 수 없이 펜을 들어야하는 상황이 오고 말았습니다. 아무리 떠들어도 분이 안 풀리는 걸 어떡해요. 아저씨께 학교 얘기도 들려드릴 겸 쓰겠습니다.  
  
기숙사가 갑자기 바뀌었습니다. 서버 오류라나 뭐라나. 며칠밖에 같이 있지 않았지만 원래 같이 쓰던 룸메랑 사이가 좋았던 저로서는 솔직히 옮기기 싫었어요. 그 이유!가 제가 화가 나는 이유인데요, 여기에 쓰기는 좀 어려운 이유이니 비밀입니다. 제게 선택권은 없었고 결국 저는 지금 대니라는 아이랑 같은 방을 쓰게 되었습니다. 새 룸메이트 대니에 대해 설명하자면 얘는 체육 특기생이래요. 대니 래두서, 얘는 여자들한테 인기가 많아요. 선물도 엄청 받는 모양이던데 딱히 그 쪽에는 관심이 없는건지 시큰둥 하더라구요. 전 룸메였던 아론이 아직 그립지만, 대니랑도 뭐 나름 잘 지내고 있습니다. 그래도 역시 아론이 그리워요.  
  
수업은 들을만 합니다. 다만 한 가지. 교양으로 듣는 영문학 수업이 있는데 그게 좀 어려워요. 영문학 교수님이 인기가 많다기에 그래? 하고는 덥썩 집어넣은 것이 제 잘못이었던 거죠. 물론 얼굴을 보니 인기가 많을 수밖에 없겠구나, 싶으면서도 과제만 바라보면 어우. 그 생각이 싹 사라진다니까요. 그래도 잘 해내기 위해서 요즘은 열심히 《한여름밤의 꿈》을 읽고 있습니다. 읽어 보셨어요? 매그너스 평점은 별 세개 반입니다. 셰익스피어는 고루해요.  
  
  
  
  
 **9월 17일**  
  
키다리 아저씨께  
  
저는 오늘 이런 상상을 했습니다. 사실 모든 것이 제 상상은 아닐까 하는 상상이요. 섀헌대에 온 것도, 이돔고아원을 나온 것도 다 꿈이었던 거죠. 일어나보면 낡은 옷을 입고 벽장 밑 제 자리에서 깨는 것은 아닐까, 아침마다 생각해요.  
  
이런 제 상상에는 아저씨 역시 일조하고 계십니다. 솔직히 말해보세요. 제 편지 읽고는 계신거죠? 매번 가타부타 말이 없으시니 저로서는 벽에 대고 떠들어대는 기분을 느낄 수밖에 없어요. 상상해보세요, 이게 쉬운 일이겠는지를요. 가끔씩은 모든 것을 받아들이기가 너무 어려워요. 전 아저씨가 대머리가 아니라는 사실은 알고 있지만, 그 사실은 전혀 도움이 되지 못한답니다. 제 편지 읽고는 계신거예요? 사실 확인을 위해 테스트를 해 보겠습니다.  
  
아저씨 바보.  
  
자, 어때요. 아저씨가 이 편지를 열어보셨다면 제게 화를 내시겠죠. 혹시 화를 내기가 귀찮으신가요? 그러면 종이에 점 하나를 찍으세요. 그리고 비서 누나한테 시켜서 그 종이를 이쪽으로 보내면 되잖아요. 어때요, 좋은 방법이죠?

  
~~사랑을 담아,~~ 매그너스


	3. Chapter 3

  **9월 21일**

농담도 잘 하시는 키다리 아저씨께.

아저씨, 진심이신가요? 비서 누나가 준 봉투를 보고 저는 이번에야 때가 왔구나, 하고 생각했더랬습니다. 아저씨의 본명은 뭘까 하고 두근두근하면서 봉투를 열었습니다. 그런데 정말 점이 찍혀 있더군요. 하하, 농담도 잘하시지. 웃으면서 카드의 뒷면을 뒤집어 보았습니다. 아무것도 쓰여있지 않았습니다. 장난해요?

뭐, 됐어요. 이렇게까지 정체를 밝히기 싫어하신다면 이유가 있으시겠죠. 대체 그런데 그 이유가 뭔데요? 얼굴이 못 생기셨어요? 아니면 말을 더듬으신다거나? 전 진짜 그런거 상관 없어요. 아저씨가 어떤 면을 가지고 있다고 해도 전 아저씨를 좋아할 수밖에 없는 걸요. 그도 그럴것이 누가 고아한테 이렇게 해 주냐고요. 

비서 누나가 이번에 가져다 준 시계를 이제야 뜯어 보았는데 말입니다, 아저씨. 제가 아무리 고아라고는 해도 제 나이에 예거 르쿨르트는 말도 안 되는 브랜드라는 거 알아요. 사실 상자를 열기 전에도 몇 번이나 거절했는데, 비서 누나는 완고하시더군요. 네, 잘 차겠습니다. 입학 선물이라고 하셨다니 어쩌겠어요. 시계는 예뻐요. 정말로요. 제가 반짝이는 거 좋아하는 건 어떻게 아셨어요? 지금 저는 제가 원래 차던 시계를 풀어버리고 아저씨가 준 시계를 차고 있습니다. 뒷면에 이니셜 각인도 감사해요. 저는... 저는 이런 선물은 처음 받아 봅니다. 그러니까 아저씨는 정말로 이걸 절 주려고 사신 거잖아요.

아저씨는 정말 천사같은 분이시면서 동시에 알 수 없는 분이기도 합니다. 전 잘 이해가 안가요. 왜 고아인 제게 이렇게 잘해주세요? 무례라는 생각이 들기도 하지만 저는 궁금한 것은 못 참는 성격이라서 말이에요, 혹시 제가 아저씨의, 뭐 전에 좋아했던 여자의 아들이라거나, 그런 건가요? 계속 찾고 있었는데 못 찾았다가, 우연히 발견했다거나 이럴 수도 있잖아요. 아니면 제가 그 여자를 닮았다거나? 그냥 누군가가 제게 이렇게까지 관심을 가지는게 저로서는 처음이라 그래요. 심지어 제 장난에도 맞춰 주시잖아요. 어쨌든 아저씨가 실존하는데다, 유머러스한 감각까지 가지신 분이란 걸 알았으니 됐습니다. 

p.s. 점 찍힌 카드, 잘 받았어요. 17000% 진심입니다.

p.p.s. 그런데 아저씨가 시계 선물의 의미를 아시는지 궁금하네요. 혹시 모르시나? 시계는 말이에요, 결혼할 사람한테나 주는 건데. 당신의 시간을 소유하고 싶다, 당신과 시간을 보내고 싶다는 의미라고 카밀이 그랬거든요. 카밀이 누구냐고요? 작문 수업에서 같은 조가 된 선배님입니다. 우리 학교 퀸이래요. 정말 예쁘시더라구요.

XOXO 매그너스

  
  
  
  
  
**9월 23일**  
  
불평불만 없으신 키다리 아저씨께.  
  
보낸 편지들을 훑어보다가(네, 문제의 사건 이후로 저는 아저씨에게 편지를 보내기 전에 항상 복사를 해 증거를 남겨두고 있습니다. 전 제가 하는 헛소리에 대해 책임이 있으니까요.) 제가 실질적으로 학교 생활이 어떤지에 대해서는 하나도 적지 않았다는 것을 깨달았습니다. 아저씨 입장에서 편지를 읽어보니 이거 내용이 순 엉망인거예요. 얘가 뭘 하는지, 무슨 생각인지조차 모르겠더라구요. 왜 진작 저한테 ‘제대로 좀 편지 써라’ 하고 말하지 않으셨어요? 그럼 진작 제대로 썼을 텐데. 아저씨도 아저씨가 뼈빠지게 번 돈이 어디 쓰이는지 궁금할 거 아니예요. 그래서 오늘은 정보 전달 차 내용을 조금 적겠습니다. 주의하세요. 전 정말 말이 많습니다. 제 미들네임이 뭔지 아시나요? 매그너스 ‘투 머치’ 베인입니다. 카타리나가 지어준 별명이지요. 입을 못 닫고 있겠어요.  
  
•기숙사의 매트리스는 정말로 푹신합니다. 저는 침대가 딱딱한 게 아니라는 것을 기숙사에 들어와서 처음 알았어요. 이불이 이렇게 부드러울 수 있다는 것도요. 다시 쓰자니 손이 아프지만, 다 아저씨 덕분입니다. 사랑해요.  
  
•밥. 학식도 먹지만요, 아저씨가 충분히 용돈을 주신 덕에 친구들이랑 밖에서도 잘 먹고 있습니다. 전 아저씨께 거짓말을 하고 싶지는 않아요(물론 말을 안 하고 숨기는 사실들이 있을수는 있지만, 그건 거짓말은 아니잖아요?) 그러니 솔직하게 말하겠습니다. 밥보다는 술을 더 마십니다. 하지만, 술이 맛있는 걸 어떡해요!! 아저씨도 공감하시리라고 생각합니다. 아저씨는 어른이잖아요. 무슨 술을 제일 좋아하세요? 저는 마티니가 제일 좋아요. 올리브 많이. 아니면 진도 괜찮고. 아저씨는 물론 이런 것들 다 드셔보셨겠죠. 어쩌면 아마, 아저씨는 한 병에 150만원이 넘는 돔페리뇽만 드실지도 모르겠네요. 그거 맛있어요?  
  
•의도한 것은 아닌데 위에 쓰고 보니 주거와 식생활에 대해 썼네요. 그럼 의복에 대해서 쓰겠습니다. 옷. 이것이야말로 아저씨가 제일 걱정하지 않아도 될 부분입니다(시계선물은 감사합니다만, 정말이예요.) 저는 꾸미는 것을 좋아해요. 지금까지 그 욕구를 충족하며 살아본 적이 없었기 때문에, 이 부분에 대해 용돈을 제일 많이 썼습니다. 아저씨가 주신 돈으로, 제가 뭘 샀는지 보시겠어요? 마구 쓴 것 같으시겠지만 예, 그것도 사실입니다. 기억나는 내용을 대충 머릿속에서 옮겨 보겠습니다.  
  
ㅡ손목시계 2만원 (주황색 줄로 된 시계였습니다. 아저씨의 선물 덕에 지금은 쓰레기통에 들어가 있어요.)  
  
ㅡ바지 5벌(청바지 3벌과 편하게 입을 트레이닝복 하나, 그리고 나머지 하나는 수면바지입니다. 수면바지에는 강아지 패턴들이 있어요. 수면바지의 가격만 적겠습니다. 만원이었어요.)  
  
ㅡ상의 6벌(얇은 스웨터 2개, 티셔츠 2개. 버튼다운 셔츠 2개. 저는 어두운 색상을 좋아하나봐요. 점원분이 어울린다고 핑크색을 권해주셨는데, 산 것은 네이비 색과 검은 색입니다. 아저씨는 어떤 색을 좋아하세요?)  
  
ㅡ운동화 2개(컨버스와 편하게 뛸 수 있는 운동화 하나씩입니다. 참, 기숙사에서 신는 슬리퍼도 샀어요. 슬리퍼 가격은 이만오천원이었습니다. 왜 슬리퍼가 바지보다 비싸냐구요? 이 슬리퍼가 아주 귀엽거든요. 검은색 털이 달린데다가 앞에는 야옹! 하는 고양이 얼굴이 달려 있습니다. 비싸게 샀다고 타박하지는 않으시겠죠? 원래 사람은 발이 편해야 하는 거라구요. 게다가, 삼만원인걸 애교 떨어서 현금가로 깎아서 산 거니까 이해해주세요. 이게 너무 갖고 싶었단 말이에요. 전 슬리퍼를 처음 신어본단 말입니다.)  
  
p.s. 저번에 비서 누나를 통해 전해드린 제 선물은 잘 받으셨어요? 별다른 말이 없으셔서 잘 받으신 걸로 알겠습니다. 예쁘죠? 무슨 색을 살까 하다가 그냥 무난하게 검은색으로 했는데 아저씨 양복에 잘 어울리길 바래요. 마음만 같아서는 커프스버튼이나 넥타이핀 같은 걸 사드리고 싶었는데, 아저씨가 타던 차나 양복을 보면 제가 드리는 것은 못 차실 것 같아서, 넥타이밖에는 선택지가 없었어요. 그리고 아저씨가 주신 용돈이 아니라 제가 아르바이트를 해서 사 드리고 싶었는데, 비서 누나가 하는 말이 졸업할때까지는 아르바이트 금지라구요. 전 건장한 남자인데 대체 뭘 걱정하시는 거죠? 공부에 집중하라는 뜻으로 알아듣겠습니다.   
  
p.p.s. 오늘 보니 저희 학교의 교수님도(전에 말씀드렸던 영문학 교수님입니다. 셰익스피어 빠돌이인 교수님이시죠.) 제가 아저씨에게 선물한 것과 비슷해보이는 넥타이를 차고 계시더라구요. 그걸 보고 한시름 놓았습니다. 그 교수님은 소문난 멋쟁이인데 그 분도 착용하시는 걸 보면 아저씨한테도 창피할 정도는 아닐거예요. 어쨌든 맘에 드시길 바래요. 맘에 안 드시면 커피 흘린거 닦으실 때 쓰세요. 아마 아저씨는 커피도 블랙만 마실 거 같지만. 전 바닐라 소이 라떼를 좋아해요. 생각난 김에 커피나 마시러 가야겠네요.

  
매그너스 Too Much 베인 드림.

  
  
  
  
**9월 26일**  
  
아저씨.  
  
오늘은 기분이 너무 울적합니다. 그도 그럴 것이 제 첫사랑이 너무 어이없게 깨지고 말았기 때문이죠. 카밀을 기억하시나요? 제 선배님이라던 분이요. 저는 제가 카밀과 사귀고 있다고 생각했습니다. 그도 그럴 것이, 키스도 하고, 왠만큼 할 것은 다 했다고 생각했거든요. 데이트도 얼마나 자주 했는데요. 그런데 오늘 월록관으로 이동하다가 보고 만 거죠. 윌 카스테어와 키스하는 카밀 벨코트를요.  
  
셰익스피어는 질투가 초록 눈의 괴물이라고 말했다죠. 그 말이 무슨 의미인지, 저는 깨닫고 말았습니다. 윌 카스테어가 너무 질투가 나서 죽을 것만 같아요. 잠시 그를 죽이고 싶다고도 생각했습니다. 그런데 카밀이 말하기를 저와는 잠시 즐긴 것 뿐이랍니다. 당시 윌과 냉전 상태라서, 혹시나 하고 절 만나 보았지만 안 되겠다는 걸 느꼈다고요. 저는 그 말을 듣고 기숙사로 돌아와서 펑펑 울었습니다. 도저히 억누를 수가 없었습니다. 래그노어와 카타리나에게 연락을 해 보았지만, 수업 중이라서 받지 않더군요. 그래서 펜을 들게 된 것이지요. 누구에게라도 이 마음을 말하지 않으면 미쳐버릴 것 같아서요!! 그러니 글씨가 엉망이더라도, 편지지가 눈물에 젖어 글자가 번져 있더라도, 이해 부탁해요, 아저씨.  
  
사랑의 열병 때문에 죽을 것 같아요. 눈을 감아도 떠도 카밀의 얼굴만이 선명합니다. 물결치는 그 머리칼, 그 부드러운 입술, 종소리같이 울리던 그 목소리... 카밀이 제 것이 아니라는 것을 견딜 수가 없습니다. 왜 신은 그녀를 저에게 허락하지 않은 걸까요.  
  
어떻게 하면 이 마음이 나아질 수 있을까요? 아저씨, 아저씨는 이럴 때 어떻게 하셨어요? 첫사랑을 잃었을 때, 어떻게 하셨어요? 술을 아무리 마신다고 해도 이 마음이 나아질 것 같지는 않습니다. 저의 의지로는 감당할 수 없는 너무나도 큰 감정이, 저를 휩쓸고 있습니다. 저는 여기에 속수무책으로 휩쓸릴 수밖에 없습니다. 누군가가 제 심장을 쥐어잡고 흔들고 있습니다. 카밀 벨코트, 그 여자가요.   
  
  
  
  
  
 **9월 30일**  
  
상냥하고 다정한 키다리 아저씨께.  
  
아저씨... 안녕하세요. 위로의 꽃다발은 덕분에 잘 받았어요. 향기 좋네요. 색깔도 너무 예뻐요... 저는 지금... 그냥 너무 창피해요. 여기까지 쓰는데만 한 시간 걸렸어요... 아저씨한테 그런 편지를 쓰다니. 복사는 해두지 않았지만(사실 얼마 전부터 귀찮아서 복사하는 걸 그만둔 상태입니다) 제가 누굽니까. 매그너스 베인이죠. 제가 쓴 내용이 다 기억나서 고개를 들 수가 없어요. 죄송합니다. 앞으로 이런 일은 없을 거예요. 전 두 번 시도하는 타입은 아니라서요. 카밀이 아니라면, 아닌거죠 뭐. 아직 너무 부끄러워서(그러니까 전 이용만 당한 거잖아요!) 친구들에게는 말도 못 한 상태입니다.  
  
p.s. 그런데 말이죠. 같이 온 콘돔은 뭐예요? 걱정하시는 거예요? 나이도 어린 제가 아이를 만들까봐? 피임 잘 하라고요? 전부터 생각한 거지만 아저씨는 고루한 분은 아니신가봐요. 이런 것까지 신경써 주시고.   
  
p.p.s. 안타깝지만 대니가 꽃가루 알러지가 있어서 기숙사에는 못 갖고 들어가요. 대신 아론에게 꽃다발을 주었어요. 아저씨는 이 꽃 이름이 뭔지 알고 계셨어요? 스위트피라네요. 아론이 좋아하는 꽃이래요. 아론이 웃는 얼굴을 보셨어야 하는데.  
  
p.p.p.s. 망설이다가 적어요. 콘돔을 선물해 주신걸 보면 걱정을 하고 계시는 것 같아서요. 아직 전 성경험이 없습니다. 만약 그걸 하게 되면, 알려드릴게요. 그리고 꼭 아저씨가 주신 콘돔을 사용해 보도록 하겠습니다. 지금 살펴보니 안 한 것 같은 느낌이라고 하는데, 어차피 저는 해 본적이 없어서 알지도 못해요. 그리고 저는 무조건 콘돔을 쓸 겁니다. 생각없이 애를 만들 생각은 절대 없어요. 그 피해자가 바로 *여기* 있는데, 대체 어떻게 그러겠어요. 책임지지 못할 일이라면 하지 말아야죠. 그게 제 신조거든요. 제 말은 믿으셔도 됩니다. 다시 말씀드리지만, 아저씨한테는 거짓말 안해요. 말 안하는 사실은 있을 수 있어도요.  
  
p.p.p.p.s. 그런데 바닐라 향이네요. 아저씨 취향이에요?

  
사랑(그 사랑 말고)을 담아, 매그너스 베인

  
  
  
  
  
**10월 1일**  
  
키다리 아저씨께.  
  
저는 오늘 처음으로 미팅이라는 것을 해 보았습니다. 카밀을 잊을 수 있을까 해서였지요. 예전 룸메이트인 아론이 말하기를 사랑은 다른 사랑으로 잊는 거라고 했거든요. 운이 좋으면 아저씨가 선물해주신 콘돔을 쓸 수 있을지도 모르잖아요.   
  
그런데 망했어요. 왜냐구요? 미팅을 하려는데 저희 옆옆 테이블에 교수님이 오셔서 앉으셨기 때문입니다. 문제의 영문학 교수님이었습니다. 저희들한테는 정말 하등의 관심을 주지 않았음에도 불구하고, 이드리스대 여자애들은 꺄아꺄아 비명을 지르더니 곧바로 저희에 대한 흥미를 잃어버렸습니다. 래그노어와 저는 계속 그 교수님에 대한 질문에만 답을 해 주다가, 애프터도 받지 못하고 기숙사로 돌아왔습니다. 믿겨지세요? 믿겨지시냐구요.   
  
객관적으로 적겠습니다. 저는 잘생긴 편입니다. 몸도 좋고요. 꾸준히 운동을 하고 있거든요. 한때는 이 얼굴로 밥 벌어먹고 살아볼까 했을 정도로 나쁘지 않아요. 제 방에 거울이 세 갠데 그걸 모르겠어요? 그런데!! 그런 저를 두고 여자애들은 계속 교수님만 힐끔힐끔 쳐다보더란 말입니다. 자존심이 어찌나 상하던지.  
  
제가 말한 영문학 교수님 말이에요. 인기 있다고 했잖아요(기억하실지는 모르시겠지만요.) 인기 있는게 왜겠어요. 이 교수님은 정말로 잘 생겼습니다. 꼭 모델같아요. 진짜 조각같이 생겼다니까요. 그냥 다른 인종같아요. 제 3의 인류. 게다가 옷도 잘 입어요. 늘상 완벽하게 딱 맞는 수트를 입으시는데, 처음에는 눈을 의심했습니다. 저런 사람이 교수라고? 연예인이 아니고? 하구요. 알고보니 우리 학교 이사장 아들이래나봐요.   
  
신기한 사실 하나 알려드릴까요. 이사장님은 대머리인데, 영문학 교수님(궁금하실까봐 적자면 교수님 이름은 알렉산더 기디언 라이트우드입니다. 한번 섀헌대 홈페이지에 접속해서 얼굴을 봐 보세요. 진짜로 잘 생겼어요)은 풍성충입니다. 풍성충이 뭐냐고요? 털이 많은 사람이지요. 반대는 타코야끼라고 부릅니다. 아무튼 교수님 수염이랑 머리랑 가슴털이, 어우. 장난 아니더라니까요. 여자들은 아마 그런 걸 좋아하나보죠? 섹시하다고 얼굴을 붉히던데. 섹시하긴 섹시해요. 그건 인정.  
  
그런데 뭐, 한 20년만 지나면 교수님도 대머리가 될 텐데요. 유전은 무시 못하거든요. 그 생각을 하니 웃음을 참을 수가 없어서, 영문학 시간에 정말 죽는 줄 알았습니다. 교수님을 볼 때마다 반질반질한 대머리를 상상하게 되는데, 이게 제 잘못은 아니잖아요. 교수님께서도 제 생각을 알아차린 건지 제게 눈총을 쏘시더군요.   
  
참, 영문학 수업은 제 예전 룸메였던 아론과 함께 듣고 있습니다. 아론에 대해 말하자면 이야기가 끝이 없는데요, 지금은 좀 바빠서 나중에 적겠습니다.  
  
p.s. 요즘 저는 《쥴리어스 시저》를 읽고 있어요. 매그너스 평점 4개 반. 아저씨도 한번 읽어 보시라고 책을 같이 보냅니다. 꽤나 마음에 들더라구요. 책이 마음에 들지 않으시다면, 베개로 사용하시는 건 어때요? 딱 알맞은 두께잖아요. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
**10월 27일**

아저씨.

저번에 대니랑 폴 씨 얘기를 써서 말인데요. 남자랑 남자랑 사귀는 거 어떻게 생각하세요? 사실 이 말은 마음 속 깊이 묻어두고 있었지만, 아저씨한테는 해야 할 것 같아서 도저히 못 참겠어요. 저는, 그러니까 제가... 저는 바이인 것 같아요. 그 사실을 깨닫게 된 지는 한 달 정도 되었습니다. 처음에 아론을 봤을 때 느꼈어요. 제가 남자랑도 가능할 거라는 걸요.  

그런데 더 큰 일이 생기고 말았습니다. 며칠 동안 머리를 싸매고 고민하다 편지를 쓰고 있는 거예요. 어떻게 해야 할 지 모르겠어요. 아시다시피 사회는 여전히 호모포빅하고, 전 제 친구들에게는 이런 얘기를 할 수 없습니다. 카타리나와 래그노어는 좋은 친구들이지만, 걔네들은 제가 고아라는 사실조차 아직 모르는걸요.

머릿속이 혼란스러워요. 혹시 제가 이런 얘기를 했다고 후원을 끊지는 않으시겠죠? 저한테는 정말로 아저씨밖에 없어요. 기댈 사람도, 어른도요. 이런 고민을 누구에게 털어놓아야 할지 몰라서, 가슴이 너무 갑갑해요. 만약에 아저씨가 호모포비아면 어떡하지 하는 생각이 머리를 떠나지 않고 있지만, 제가 지금까지 버릇없이 굴었어도 아저씨는 매번 저를 봐주셨잖아요. 그러니까 이해해 주실 수 있죠? 제발 이해해 주세요. 그렇지 않으면 너무 겁이 날 것 같단 말이에요. 바이 거미한테 물린적도 없는데 왜 바이가 된 건지 모르겠어요. 그 사람이 절 이상하게 만드는 것 같아요. 머리가 너무 복잡해요.

 

 

 

 

**10월 31일**

상냥하고 다정다감한 나의 키다리 아저씨께.

Trick or Treat! 아저씨. 리디아 누나가 전달해 준 편지는 잘 받았습니다. 솔직히 이번에도 점이 하나 달랑 찍혀 있을 거라고 생각했는데 놀랍게도, 진짜 편지더군요. 너무 놀라서 잠시 침을 흘릴 뻔했다니까요. 편지에서 나는 향기, 뭔가 어디서 맡아본 것 같은 냄새인데 어디서 맡아본 지는 모르겠네요. 

어쨌든 아저씨의 지지에 감사드립니다. 놀랐어요. 어떻게보면 제가 커밍아웃을 한 셈이라는 것을, 아저씨의 편지를 보고 나서야 깨달았습니다. 저도 아저씨의 글씨가 궁금하지만, 프린트된 활자라도 보게 된 게 어딘가요. 아저씨가 저를 생각해 주신다는 것, 절 염려해 주신다는 것. 저는 그냥 그 정도로도 감사하고 있습니다(하지만 기회가 된다면, 아저씨의 필체를 저도 알고 싶어요. 악필이라도 괜찮은데!) 

으음. 더 큰 일이 무슨 일이냐고 물으셨는데, 이걸 말해도 되는지는 모르겠습니다. 저뿐만이 아니라 다른 사람의 프라이버시도 관련되어 있거든요. 눈치 채셨나요? 예, 그렇습니다. 아저씨가 주신 콘돔 썼어요. 감사합니다. 첫경험은... 기분 좋았습니다. 다른 사람의 체온이 그렇게 따뜻하고 안정될 수 있다는 사실은 처음 느낀 것 같습니다. 카밀과는 다른 느낌이었어요. 상대는 저보다 연상인 어른 남자였거든요. 기분이 너무 이상했습니다. 남자와 첫경험을 할 거라고 생각한 적은 없었는데. 여러가지 일들이 많이 있지만 말씀 드릴수 있는 것은 이 정도입니다.

p.s. 편지를 다 쓰고나니 기억났습니다. 아저씨도 샌달우드 향이 나는 향수를 쓰시나보죠? 어떻게 알았냐구요? 영문학 교수님도 이 향이 나는 향수를 쓰시거든요. 어떻게 알았냐구요? 그건 비밀입니다.

p.p.s. 아마 저는 섹스에 재능이 있는 모양입니다. 포르노 배우를 했어도 대성했을 것 같아요.

p.p.p.s. 아저씨, 혹시 다이어리 자주 쓰세요? 문체가 유려해서 저는 무슨 시를 읽는 줄 알았잖아요. 이렇게 술술 읽히는 글은 처음 읽어봐요. 단어 사용도 보통이 아니신데요. 아부가 아니고, 진심이에요. 작가 할 생각 없어요? 사업하느라 많이 바쁘셔서 안 되시려나.

해피 할로윈.  
 

매그너스 드림.

 

 

 

 

**11월 3일**

아저씨께.

주위 사람들에게는 말하지 않는 것이 좋겠다고 하셨지만, 그래도 친구들한테는 말해야 할 것 같아서 얘기했습니다. 그거 아세요? 커밍아웃을 하지 않고 성향을 숨기고 살아가는 사람들이 많다는 거요. 제 첫경험 상대도 그 말을 해주었거든요. 자기는 클로짓게이라고요. 그 말을 들었을 때는 흐음, 하고 넘겼는데 오늘 친구들의 얘기를 듣고 나서는 아저씨가 제게 왜 그런말을 하셨는지 알게 되었습니다.

아론은 게이였습니다(어쩌면 제가 편지에 썼을 때부터 아저씨는 눈치채고 있었을지도 모른다는 생각이 드네요) 그리고 중간고사를 보기 얼마 전부터, 래그노어와 같은 고등학교 출신인 채즈와 교제하고 있다고 합니다. 솔직히 조금 놀랐어요. 심리학 수업때 마주쳐서 아는데 채즈는 아론과는 전혀 딴판인 애거든요. 완전 모범생 타입의 전형이라고 하시면 이해가 가시려나요? 조용하고, 늘상 미소를 짓고 있는 애랍니다. 술이 들어가면 조금 활기를 띄지만 기본적으로는 약간 수줍음도 타고요. 채즈는 게이는 아니라는데, 그럼 바이냐고 물었더니 그것도 아니랍니다. 그냥 아론만 좋은 거래요. 흐음.

 

 

 

**11월 15일**

아저씨이이이!

축하해주세요. 남자친구가 생겼습니다! 제 남자친구 이름은 조지예요. 조지 펜할로우. 혹시 얼굴을 궁금해 하실까봐 사진을 동봉해드리죠. 어때요, 잘 생겼죠? 저는 이런 럼버잭 타입을 좋아하는 것 같아요(혹시 이런 얘기가 불쾌하시다면 말씀해 주세요. 더 이상 쓰지 않도록 할게요. 그렇지만 저는 아직 열여덟이고, 이런 쪽에 관심이 있을 수밖에 없어요!) 

p.s. 참, 콘돔은 보내주지 않으셔도 괜찮습니다. 저는 병이 없고, 조지도 병이 없으니까요! 콘돔은 제가 사서 쓰겠습니다, 하고 거짓말을 할 수도 있지만 약속했잖아요, 아저씨랑. 아저씨도 남자니까 이해하시죠? 콘돔이 아무리 얇다고 해도 안 하는 거랑은 느낌이 다르잖아요. 이해해주세요.

p.p.s. 그래서 앞으로는 편지 자주 못 보낼지도 모르겠어요. 양해 부탁해요. 싫으시면 자필 편지 써주세요!

  
XOXO 매그너스

  
***

알렉은 매그의 편지를 접고는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 조지의 얼굴이 자신과 닮았다는 것은 전혀 위로가 되지 않았다. 도무지 어떻게 해야 할 지 알 수 없는 것은 자신이었다. 처음부터 후원 같은 걸 하는 게 아니었는데. 그러면 얘가 섀헌대를 고를 일도 없었을거고, 나랑 만날 일도 없었을거야. 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 대리석처럼 하얀 알렉의 피부 위 붉은 입술은 더 붉어져 선정적으로 보였다. 

그러나 알렉은 알고 있었다. 다시 그 때로 돌아간다 하더라도, 자신이 매그너스를 후원했을 것이라는 사실을. 그것은 아름답고도 비참한 사실이었다. 처음 수업에 들어갔을 때부터, 알렉은 제 눈을 사로잡는 아이에게서 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 그리고 출석을 부르면서 얼마나 놀랐던가. 아이는 매그너스 베인이라는 이름을 가지고 있었다. 자신이 후원하는 고아가 그렇게 생겼다는 사실을 알렉은 그 때 처음으로 알았다.

나랑 잔 거는 그럼 뭐였을까. 나도 포기하려고 했는데, 그러고 있었는데, 날 흔든 건 너였잖아. 알렉은 이를 악물었다. 그 날의 기억이 알렉의 머릿속에서 천천히 리플레이되기 시작했다.

그 날 알렉은 교수실에서 수음을 하고 있었다. 상상의 내용은 20년 전과도 비슷했다. 단지, 금발의 남자에서 흑발의 사내로, 대상이 바뀌었다는 것 뿐이었다. 매그너스를 상상하며 손을 놀리는데 문은 노크도 없이 벌컥 열렸다.

“교수님, 왜 제 성적이ㅡ”

이런 씨발. 알렉은 머릿속으로 생각했다. 차라리 일반 학생들에게 들키는 것이 더 나을지도 몰랐다. 그리고 교수 자리에서 잘리는 게 덜 쪽팔릴 것 같았다. 매그너스의 놀란 얼굴이 눈 앞에 있었다. 알렉의 구멍은 즉시 안에 들어있는 딜도를 심하게 조여물었다. 

“베인 군, 아, 10분만 있다...들어오게...”

알렉은 터질 듯이 뛰어대는 심장을 누르면서 천천히 얘기했다. 자신이 어떻게 보일지를 상상하니, 수치로 인해 알렉의 볼은 새빨개진 상태였다. 그러나 매그는 교수실을 나가지 않았다. 손만 뒤로 해서 달칵, 문을 잠궜을 뿐이였다.

“뭐, 무슨ㅡ”

알렉은 당혹스러움으로 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 무엇을 하려는지 이해가 가지 않았기 때문이었다. 천천히 걸어 교수실의 책상 앞으로 다가온 매그는 화사한 미소를 지었다. 

“제가 박아드릴까요, 교수님?” 

알렉은 답할 수가 없었다. 수치심 때문에 그냥 죽어버리고 싶은 심정이었지만, 아이의 자지가 어떤 느낌일지 궁금하기도 했다. 아이의 목소리는 변성기를 지나지 않아 미성이었고 그 사실은 알렉의 성기를 펄떡이게 하는 동시에, 딜도를 문 구멍을 꼬옥 조이도록 만들었다. 알렉은 바지를 추스를 생각도 하지 못하고 고개를 떨군 채 책상만을 계속 내려보았다. 왜 노크도 안하고, 따지고 싶었지만 이미 늦었다. 말이 나오지 않았다. 매그는 은근한 목소리로 말했다.

“변태. 문도 안 잠그고 이렇게 급하실 정도면... 누구든 상관 없으신 거 아니었어요?”

아니라고 말하고 싶었지만 알렉의 입은 차마 떨어지지 않았다. 변태. 그렇다. 자신은 변태였다. 스무 살이나 어린 꼬맹이의 성기에 꿰뚫리면서 울고 싶었고, 가버리고 싶었다. 안에 싸달라고 빌고 싶었고 애원하고 싶었다. 침묵이 길어지고 매그는 붉어진 알렉의 귓가를 내려다보았다. 그 완벽한 교수님이 이런 뒷사정을 숨기고 있었을 줄이야. 후장으로 자위를 하고 있을 줄은 몰랐다. 그것도 교수실에서. 이런 식으로 남학생들의 자지를 얼마나 받아먹었을 것인가. 여자애들은 모르겠지만... 매그는 제 청바지 위로 성기를 쓰다듬었다. 

“박히고 싶죠?”  
“......”  
“박히고 싶잖아.”  
“베인 군, 나는ㅡ 나는 그런ㅡ”

교수님, 조용히 하세요. 카페트 위에 무릎을 꿇은 매그는 기어가 알렉의 발목을 고정했고, 움직이지 못하게 만들었다. 으으으응, 수제 구두 안에서 알렉의 발가락이 동그랗게 말렸다가는 풀어졌다. 아이의 입 안이 주는 자극은 엄청났다. 뜨겁고, 조였고, 너무나 뜨거웠다. 기둥에 와닿는 말랑말랑하고 통통한 입술과, 고환을 감싸쥔 따뜻한 손. 이것은 알렉이 처음으로 받아보는 펠라였다. 서른 여덟해를 통틀어서. 알렉은 어이없을 정도로 빠르게 파정했다. 구멍을 막고 있던 딜도는 내벽의 조임에 스르르 밀려나갔으나, 매그가 딜도를 꾹 누르자 알렉의 안은 언제 그랬냐는 듯 딜도를 다시 빨아들였다.

알렉은 넋을 놓을 정도의 쾌감에 경련하고 있었다. 은회색의 비스포크 수트는 알렉이 싸지른 프리컴과 정액으로 더럽혀져 있었다. 찌르면 피 한 방울 나오지 않을 것처럼 생긴 남자가 눈이 반쯤 넘어간 채 무력하게 떨고 있다는 사실은, 이미 단단해질 대로 단단해진 매그의 성기를 세게 강타했다. 

“넣어도 될까요, 교수님? 저도 더이상 못 참겠어요...”

매그는 딜도를 천천히 밀어넣었다가 다시 빼내며 물었다. 오물거리는 핑크빛의 입구와, 딸려나오는 발간 속살을 볼 때마다 홀린 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 첫 경험을 이토록 갑작스럽게 하게 될 것이라고는 생각도 하지 못했는데. 그러나 주어진 떡을 거절하기에는 자존심이 상했다. 무엇보다도 이건 자신이 바이인지 아닌지를 확인해 볼 기회인 것이다.

“베인 군, 나는ㅡ 나는 정말로ㅡ”  
“진짜 싫어요? 교수님 몸은 아니라고 하는데.”  
“아... 으...”  
“이럴 수가. 피어싱도 했잖아? 완전 야해요. 진짜 섹시하다.”

손을 든 매그는 도도록히 솟아오른 알렉의 유두를 어루만졌다. 셔츠 위로 존재감을 과시하듯 드러난 유두는, 이제 누가 보아도 피어싱을 달고 있다는 것이 확실히 보였다. 

“나 처음이거든. 내 아다 따주고 싶지 않아요? 교수님이 떼줬으면 좋겠는데.”

알렉의 구멍 위로 엄지가 문질러졌다. 구멍이 미친듯이 발씬거리며 조여들었다가 풀어졌다가를 반복했고, 알렉은 발가락에 힘을 주었다. 매그너스에게 반한 후로는 섹파였던 제이스와 자는 걸 멈췄던지라, 이런 자극은 오랜만이었다. 아으으응. 알렉의 입에서는 작은 신음 소리가 길게 샜다. 매그는 주머니를 뒤적이더니 무언가를 꺼냈다. 알렉은 익히 알고 있는 것이었다. 지익. 콘돔을 찢어낸 매그는 그것을 알렉의 입에 물려주었다. 고무 냄새와 함께 인공적인 바닐라 향이 풍겼고, 알렉은 어찌할 바를 모르고 있었다. 그 사이에 매그는 느리게 청바지의 지퍼를 내렸다. 

“교수님이 씌워주세요.”

퉁 하고 튀어나온 거근을 바라보는 알렉의 시선은 흔들렸다. 아이의 성기는 몸에 비해 컸고, 말간 얼굴과는 전혀 달리 완벽한 수컷의 그것이었다. 콘돔을 문 알렉의 입에서 뚝 하고 침이 흘러내려 넥타이에 묻었다. “저런, 그렇게 먹고 싶었어요?” 매그는 친절히 손을 들어 알렉의 입가를 닦아 주었다.

“그렇게 조르지 않아도 돼요. 다 알렉산더 거니까.”

알렉산더. 교수님이 아니고 알렉산더. 알렉의 가슴은 이상한 감정으로 요동쳤다. 알렉은 떨리는 손을 들어 입에서 콘돔을 꺼냈고, 다른 손으로는 학생의 성기를 쥐었다. 제 큰 손 안에 들어와 있음에도 불구하고, 성기는 기죽지 않고 위용을 자랑하고 있었다. 매그는 생전 처음 받는 자극에 나른하게 신음했다.

 “으음.” 

입 안에는 여전히 고무의 맛과 바닐라 향이 남아 있었다. 알렉은 천천히 콘돔을 미끄러트려 성기의 밑동까지 감쌌다. 내가 얘의 첫경험 상대가 되어도 되는 걸까. 사랑하는 사람이랑 해야 하는데. 다리를 벌리면서도 알렉의 머리는 혼란스러웠다.

“나는 이렇게 하고 싶어요.”

매그는 알렉을 일으켜 세운 뒤 책상 위에 두 손을 짚고 엉덩이를 쭉 빼게 만들었다. 처음부터 후배위로 하겠다고? 알렉은 얼굴을 붉혔다. 얼굴을 보고 하고 싶었지만, 첫경험이니까 그냥 하자는 대로 해줘야겠다. 그게 알렉의 생각이었다. 아마 금방 쌀 것이다. 제이스도 자신에게 처음 넣었을 때 그랬으니까. 

딜도를 빼낸 이후에도 매그는 바로 넣지 않았다. 툭툭, 엉덩이를 때렸다가는 구멍에 대고 문지르는 것만을 반복했다. 그 때마다 알렉의 구멍은 옴죽거렸다. 제이스와의 잦은 관계로 실컷 개발되어 알렉의 몸은 좆이 주는 쾌락을 잘 알고 있었다. 빨리 넣어줬으면 좋겠는데. 그러나 사회적인 체면 때문에 알렉은 그걸 소리내어 말할 수 없었다. 알렉은 입술만 계속 깨물면서 다가올 자극을 기다렸다. 그러나 매그는 계속 자신을 애태우기만 하고 있었다. 결국 알렉은 참지 못하고 속삭였다.

“...빨리...”  
“잘 안 들려요, 교수님.”

알렉은 서글퍼져서 눈물을 꾹 참았다. 자신보다 스무살이나 어린 애한테 애원하려니 자존심이 무너지는 것 같았다. 그것도 교수실에서. 상대는 후줄근한 청바지와 피케티를 입고 있는데 자신은 완벽한 정장이다ㅡ 바지가 한쪽 발에 걸려있는 것만 제외하고는. 하지만 매그는 처음이었고, 알렉은 아이의 첫경험에 나쁜 기억을 심어주고 싶지는 않았기에 순순히 입을 열었다.

“해 줬으면 좋겠어...”  
“겨우?”

매그는 코웃음을 치고서 훌쩍이는 알렉의 엉덩이를 가볍게 쳤다. 맞닿은 몸에서는 은은하고 유혹적인 향이 풍기고 있었다. 알렉은 훌쩍이다가는 낑낑거리며 엉덩이를 흔들었다. 차마 박아달라는 말은, 엉망진창으로 쑤셔달라는 말은 할 수가 없었다. 그런 말을 할 수 있을 리가 없었다. 

“야해서 봐 주는 줄 알아요.”

흐앗, 알렉은 파득이며 힘을 주었다. 진입하는 귀두는 뜨겁고 두꺼웠고,  얇은 콘돔은 과연 핏줄이며 체온까지 생생하게 느껴지게  만들었다. 퍽, 자지는 단번에 들어와서 알렉의 전립선을 짓뭉갰다. 히잇, 알렉은 바들바들 떨었다. 그것은 매그 역시 마찬가지였다. 잡아먹히고 있었다. 얼마나 많은 좆을 받아온 것인지 모르겠으나, 교수의 안은 자연스레 풀렸다가 조여지기를 반복하고 있었다. 탐욕스럽게 좆과 좆물을 조르고 있었다. 

“정말 음탕해... 교수님은 진짜 음란한 암캐시네요. 이런 야해빠진 몸을 하고, 멀쩡한 것처럼 교단에 서서는 애들을 가르쳤단 말이죠? ”

아니, 아니, 알렉은 부정하려 했으나 정신을 차릴수가 없었다. 불기둥이 자신을 쑤셨다가 빠져나가는 것을 반복했다. 놀란 알렉의 몸은 후들후들 떨리고 있었다. 

이제 이런 이야기는 쓰지 말라고 할까. 

머리를 세게 흔들어 생각에서 빠져나온 알렉은 손에 쥔 편지를 구겼다. 그 후 수업 시간에 아이를 볼 때마다, 태연한 듯 아무렇지도 않은 아이의 얼굴에 욕정하고 발기한다는 사실은 알렉을 괴롭고도 슬프게 만들었다. 그리고 아이가 자신과 동일한 감정을 느끼지 않는다는 사실은 더더욱 그랬다. 나는 그냥 섹파인거야. 제이스랑 그랬었던 것처럼, 얘한테도 그냥 그런 거야. 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 어린 아이에게 욕정하고 있다는 죄책감과 치욕이 섞여 가슴이 불타듯 화끈거렸다. 매그너스를 원망하면 안 된다는 것을 알고 있음에도 불구하고, 괜스레 원망스러웠다.


	5. Chapter 5

[축하한다. 이걸로 조지랑 같이 맛있는 것 사 먹으렴. 편지에 대해서는 부담갖지 말아라. 천천히 보내도 돼.]

다음 날 아침 매그는 리디아가 전달해 준 편지를 건네받았다. 수표는 책상 위로 아무렇게나 내팽개친 채 매그는 흥 하고 코웃음을 쳤다. 1인칭 시점이란 이토록 위험한 것이다. 한 사람의 눈으로 본 세상이라니, 사실을 왜곡하기에 딱 좋지. 영문학 교수라는 인간이, 그것도 몰라? 매그는 조소했다. 어차피 자필로 사실을 고백하리라고는 생각조차 하지 않았다. 아직도 알렉은 제가 저의 정체를 모르고 있다고 생각하는 것 같았다. 

어떤 기분을 느끼고 있는지는, 정확히 설명할 수 없었다. 한 번 눈치채기 시작하니 어떻게 두 달이나 모를 수가 있었는지 하는 것들이 배신감으로 다가오는 것이었다. “후원, 끊을테면 끊으라지.” 푹신한 침대에 아무렇게나 누운 매그는 천장을 바라보며 중얼거렸다. 교수가 제게 하고 있는 후원을 끊을 거라면 진작에 끊었을 거란 사실을, 매그는 이미 알고 있었다. 지켜봐 온 바로는 저만큼이나 교수도 성격이 급했다. 아론과 첫경험을 할 것 같다고 하니 3일 후에 바로 기숙사 재배정 공고가 들어왔었다. 편지를 받자마자 타코야끼 이사장한테 달려갔겠지. 매그는 이를 갈았다. 미팅을 방해한 것은 어떻고. 아마 그 외에도 많은 일이 있을 것이었다. 자신은 절대 모를. 그것이 매그를 화나게 하는 이유였다.

“대체 어떻게 안 들킬 거라고 생각할 수 있지?”

도무지 이해가 가지 않아 매그는 툭 말을 내뱉었다. 지속적으로 ‘키다리 아저씨’에게 뒷모습을 보았다는 말을 해 오고는 했었다. 그런데 교수는 겁도 없이 그 때와 같은 정장을 입고, 자신이 선물해 준 넥타이를 차고 섀헌대에 나타난 것이었다. 날 무슨 바보로 아는 건가. 진짜 안 들킬 자신이 있으니 그랬겠지. 아니면 뭐 알아 달라고 그런거야? 그럼 답장을 안주고 점만 찍어 보낸건 뭔데? 콘돔 보낸 건 뭐고? 다시 생각해도 짜증이 나서 매그는 씨근거렸다. 마음만 같아서는 교수의 멱살을 쥐고 짤짤 흔들어제끼고 싶었으나, 지금까지 교수가 절 엿먹여온 것을 생각한다면 그렇게 간단하게 끝내주고 싶지는 않았다. “적어도 한 달 반은 괴롭혀야지.” 과제를 하기 위해 전공서를 펼치며 매그가 중얼거렸다. 

고아원 원장인 아스모데우스가 고함을 지르는 소리가 들리는 것 같았다. 그렇게 널 위해 아낌없이 돈을 써 주고, 대학까지 보내준 고마운 후원자에게 이게 무슨 망발이냐고 말이다. 하지만 매그의 생각은 달랐다. 감사한 것은 감사한 것이요, 짜증나는 것은 짜증나는 것이었다. 농락당했는데 어떻게 기분이 좋을 수 있겠는가. 자신도 인간이었다. 자신이 몇 시에 찾아뵙겠다고 미리 말을 했음에도 불구하고 교수실에서 일부러 자위를 하고 있을 정도였으니. ‘저 교수 매번 너만 뚫어지게 쳐다보는 것 같아.’ 카타리나와 래그노어가 한 말을 넘겼는데, 그것이 사실이었던 것이다. 그 유혹에 넘어가서 해 버리다니. 잠깐 미쳤지. 매그는 긴 한숨을 내뱉었다.

그냥 내가 너한테 후원해줬으니 나랑 한번 자자고 말하지. 그랬으면 씨발 이렇게 속상하지는 않았어. 과제는 눈에 전혀 들어오지 않았다. 하얀 것은 종이요 검은 것은 글자려니 할 뿐이었다. 착하고 상냥한 줄 알았던 아저씨가 사실 가면을 쓰고 있었으며, 제게 성적인 관심을 품고 있다는 것은 충격이었다. 자신은 그것도 모르고 내내 속앓이를 하고 있었다. 교수 때문에. 알렉산더 라이트우드, 키다리 아저씨 때문에. 아론에게 끌린 것이 무엇 때문인지, 이제 매그는 확실하게 말 할 수 있었다. 교수와 자고 난 이후로 깨달은 사실이었다. 아론은 묘하게 교수를 생각나게 하는 부분이 있었다. 그래서 그런 거였다고. 매그는 주먹으로 침대를 내려쳤다.

알렉을 처음 봤을 때의 느낌은 설명하기가 힘들었다. 그냥 그것은 지금까지 내가 이 순간을 위해 살아 왔구나, 하고 느끼는 것과 비슷했다. 자신은 아무것도 가지고 있지 않고, 알렉은 모든 것을 가지고 있다는 대비가 어린 학생의 마음을 들끓게 만들었다. 그러나 이제와서 그가 자신에 대해 연정을 품고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다고 해도, 속이 편해지지는 않았다. 오히려 기만당한 느낌만 가득할 뿐이었다. 대체 언제까지 속일 생각이었을까. 매그는 답답한 가슴을 두드렸다. 아무것도 먹지 않았는데도 얹힌 느낌이 들었다.

어떻게 행동하려나. 매그는 결국 책을 덮은 뒤 모로 누웠다. 최근 친해진 동기 조지의 사진을 보낸 것은 단순히 치기어린 행동이었다. 하지만 지금까지의 알렉의 행동을 보아하면 알렉은 어떤 방식으로든 조지에게 질투를 해 댈것이 분명했다. 

***

“...펜할로우 군이 읽어 보도록.”

그럼 그렇지. 날이 서 있는 알렉의 목소리에 매그는 괜히 올라가려는 입꼬리를 지그시 눌렀다. 왜 기분이 좋은지는 알 수 없었다. 알렉이 마음 고생을 했다는 사실이 좋은 것이리라고 매그는 마음 속으로 생각했다. 완벽한 쓰리피스 수트를 차려입고 애스콧 타이를 맨 남자가 제 생각으로 골머리를 앓았을 생각을 하니 짜릿했다.

영문학 교수의 겉모습은 오늘도 완벽했다. 살이 조금 빠져서 깎아놓은 듯한 턱은 더 날카로워져 있었고, 녹갈색 눈은 유난히 어두웠다. 무슨 변화라도 생긴 건지, 오늘의 알렉은 제 쪽을 쳐다보려고도 하지 않았다. 설마 이제야 좀 양심의 가책이 생겼다 이건가. 매그는 피식 웃었다. 그래봤자 자신이 다 알고 있다는 사실을 교수는 모르고 있었다. 조지가 더듬대자 알렉은 싸늘하게 일갈했다.

“자네는 눈을 장식으로 달고 다니나? 앉게.”

흐음. 매그는 한쪽 눈썹을 슬쩍 치켜올렸다. 알렉은 수업을 계속하는 와중에도 계속 조지 쪽을 노려보았다. “저 교수는 내가 진짜 맘에 안 드나봐. 레포트도 C 준 거 있지.” 영문학 수업이 끝나고 다가온 조지가 속닥거렸다. “그냥 느낌 탓이겠지.” 이유는 알고 있었지만 매그는 책을 챙기며 심드렁하게 대답했다. 굳이 설명해 줄 필요성은 느끼지 못했다. 수업이 끝났지만, 알렉은 앞에서 여학생들의 질문을 받아주고 있었다. 자리를 떠나기 전 매그는 힐끗 그 쪽에 시선을 한 번 주었다. 알렉이 그 즉시 얼어붙었다는 사실을 매그가 알 리 없었다. 매그는 달아오른 여학생들의 볼만 바라보다가 고개를 돌렸다. 왠지 기분이 더러웠다. 알렉은 그 뒷모습에 긴 시선을 던졌다. 

그래봤자 뭐. 저 교수는 해봤자 게이인걸. 기숙사로 돌아오며 매그는 냉소했다. 여자한테는 세우지도 못한다고. 몇 번이나 머리를 헤집던 매그는 샤워를 마치고 욕실에서 나왔다. 왜인지는 알 수 없었지만, 그 사실을 알고 있다고 해도 기분은 빨리 좋아지지 않았다. 

펜을 돌리다가 매그는 좋은 생각을 하나 해냈다. 아하. 입꼬리를 들어올려 피식 웃은 매그는 A4용지를 꺼내어 무언가를 휘갈기기 시작했다. 열 여덟살의 청년은 어리고 겁이 없었으며 치기가 넘쳤다. 세상에 대한 이유없는 반항심과, 제 후원자이자 교수인 알렉산더 라이트우드를 향한 감정이 매그의 마음을 불태우고 있었다. 질투인지 연정인지, 분노인지 아니면 그 모든 것인지. 매그는 사랑보다 강렬한 감정이 있다는 것을 그 때 처음으로 깨달았다. 

***

잘 못 보낼 것 같다더니. 리디아에게서 두 통의 편지를 받아들며 알렉은 작게 미소를 지었다. 매그너스는 조지와 소원하게 지내는 것인지, 다시금 래그노어 그리고 카타리나와 함께 다니고 있었고 그 사실은 교수를 조금 들뜨게 만들었다. 알렉은 설레는 마음을 안고서 연한 핑크색의 봉투를 먼저 열었다. 봉투 위에 긴급! 이라고 적힌 스티커가 여러 장 붙어 있기 때문이었다. 표정은 여전히 차가웠지만 알렉과 가까운 사이라면 그의 귀끝이 조금 달아오른 것을 볼 수 있었을 터였다.

 

**11월 23일**

키다리 아저씨께.

아저씨, 정말 죄송합니다. 도서관에서 잡생각을 쓰고 접어두었던 것을, 실수로 아저씨께 보내는 편지로 착각하여 오늘 아침 보내고 말았습니다. 다행히 우편물 수거 시간이 지나지 않아 급하게 편지를 끄적여 보냅니다. 무례하다고 생각하시겠지만 제발 이전의 편지는 버려 주시겠어요? 벽난로의 불쏘시개로 써 주세요. 곧 다시 제대로 편지 드리겠습니다.

p.s. 늦었지만 추수감사절 잘 보내셨길 바래요! 보내주신 터키 구이와 펌킨 파이 맛있었어요. 항상 감사합니다.

  
사랑을 담아, XOXO 매그너스

사랑을 담아. 알렉은 마른침을 삼키며 그 글자를 손가락으로 훑었다. 눈을 감자 손 끝으로도 아이의 필체를 느낄 수 있었다. 망설이다가, 알렉은 제 검지손가락을 입술로 가져다댔다. 아주 희미하게, 잉크의 냄새가 났다. 알렉은 잠시동안 그대로 있었다. 밭은 숨을 내쉬면서.

이러면 안 돼. 중얼거렸지만 소용은 없었다.

추위를 많이 타는 알렉 덕분에 로프트에서는 벌써부터 난롯불이 피워져 있었다. 희고 복슬거리는 플란넬 가운을 옷 위에 걸쳐입은 알렉은, 같이 전달받은 금색 봉투를 들고서는 천천히 난롯가로 다가가다가 멈춰섰다. 짧은 카드 수준이었던 맨 마지막 편지와는 다르게 이 편지봉투는 터질 듯이 빵빵했다. 알렉은 다시 한 번 마른침을 삼켰다. 잡생각. 무슨 잡생각일까. 매그너스는 평소에... 무슨 생각을 하고 사는 걸까. 내 생각도 가끔 할까? 아니면, 그냥 난 진짜 교수일 뿐일까?

“안 돼.”

알렉은 스스로에게 중얼거렸다. 왜 안 된다고 하는 것인지, 뭐가 안된다는 것인지 머리가 이해하기도 전에 알렉의 손가락은 편지의 겉봉 부분을 어루만졌다. 아이가 생각하는, 어쩌면 친구에게도 말하지 않았을 사실이 궁금하지 않느냐고 편지는 노래를 부르기 시작했다. 알렉은 입술을 말아문 채로 스스로에게 속삭였다. 매그너스를 위해서야. 후원자니까ㅡ 후원자로서 도와줄 수 있는 일이 있을지도 모르니까 보려는 거야. 어른은 그런 거잖아. 

이러면 안 되는데. 편지를 열까말까 고민하는 사이 어느덧 10분이 지나 있었다. 알렉은 작은 한숨을 내쉬고는 은으로 된 레터나이프를 집어들었다. 

두꺼운 종이 뭉치와 함께 커피맛 사탕 3개가 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 달지 않아 자신도 즐겨 먹는 사탕이었다. 진짜 애구나. 귀여워라. 알렉은 저도 모르게 설핏 미소를 지었다. 매그는 항상 이런 주전부리들을 조금씩 챙겨 보내고는 했다. 바쁜 일상 속의 유일한 낙은 언제부터인가 매그의 편지를 읽는 것이 되어가고 있었다. 

접혀진 종이 뭉치를 앞에 둔 채로, 알렉은 책상을 톡톡 두드렸다. 꺼내긴 했는데, 막상 열어 보려니 엄두가 나지 않는 것이었다. 이렇게 해도 되려나 싶기도 하고, 매그너스가 태워버리라고 했는데, 하는 생각에 죄책감도 들었다. 파일만 열었다 닫는 것을 몇 번 반복하고 나서야 알렉은 신경질적으로 머리를 쓸어넘겼고, 망설이며 다시 종이 뭉치를 힐끗댔다. 알렉의 긴 손가락은 충동적으로 종이를 기습했고 문제의 내용을 펼쳐들었다.

 

**11월 23일**

판데모니엄에 갔을 때 그를 볼 수 있을 것이라고는 생각하지 않았다. 알렉산더는 그 날도 완벽했지만, 게이 클럽에서 교수님을 만나는 일은 누구에게도 흔치 않을 것이다. 그는 평소보다는 편한 옷차림을 하고 있었다. 옅은 하늘색 셔츠는 딱 맞아 가슴의 굴곡이 잘 드러났고, 적당히 롤업이 된 바지에 로퍼를 신고 있었다. 클럽의 절반이 그를 바라보며 힐끔대고 있었으나 그는 전혀 그런 것 따위에 관심이 없다는 듯 맥주를 한 모금 마시더니 인상을 찌푸렸다.

종이를 읽어 내려가는 알렉의 손은 떨렸다. 이건 잡생각이 아니었다. 이건 일기였고, 자신들의 두 번째 만남에 대한 서술이었다. 덮어야 해. 혼란스러운 머리로 알렉은 생각했다. 덮어야 한다. 이런 것을 보는 것은 전혀, 자신에게도 매그너스에도 좋을 것이 없었다. 그러나 알렉의 눈은 주인의 의지를 배반했다. 본능은 생각보다 강렬한 것이었다.

주위에서 수군거리는 소리를 들어하니 모두들 그를 탑으로 생각하는 모양이었다. 하지만 나는 알고 있었다. 이탈리아 보그 지에서 방금 뛰쳐나온 것만 같은 저 남자가 좆을 밝히는 암캐라는 사실을. 대충 쑤셔 줘도 자지러지고, 노콘으로 안싸당하는 기분을 즐긴다는 사실을. 뒤로만 갈 수 있으려면 수많은 경험이 필요하다. 고고하고 우아한 얼굴을 한 저 사내는 남자의 맛을 아는 몸이었다. 여자들도 그와 같은 목소리로 울지는 못할 것이다. 

아, 눈이 반쯤 넘어간 채 내게 애원하는 그의 목소리가 어찌나 간절하던지. 앞을 만져주지 않았는데도 교수의 남성은 제대로 일어서서는 번들거리며 빛을 발하고 있었다. 그의 성기는 분홍빛이었고 거근이라고 해도 좋을 정도였으나, 그 음란한 몸에 달린 이상은 하등의 쓸모가 없었다. 

혼자서 젖꼭지를 꼬집으면서 달달 떨었다가, 세상에서 가장 더러운 방식으로 엉덩이를 흔든다. 교단에 서 있는 그의 뒤에서, 교수를 박아주는 상상을 한다. 그는 키가 크고, 물론 나도 작은 편은 아니지만 그보다는 작으니ㅡ아마 앞에서만 본다면 왜 교수가 침을 흘리는지, 목소리를 덜덜 떠는지 모를 수도 있을 것이다.

교단에 서 있는 그의 모습은 찬연하다. 여전히 대학보다는 런웨이에 어울리는 얼굴이라는 생각에는 변함이 없다. 내가 그를 바라보면, 그는 마른침을 삼키며 고개를 돌린다. 그리고 나는 그 울렁이는 목울대를 바라본다. 내 순흔이 아주 옅게 남은 그 목을. 내 가슴에도 아마 그와 같이 옅은 자욱이 남았을 것이다. 언제 지워질 것인지, 나는 알 수가 없다.

분명히 남자를 아는 몸임에도 불구하고 교수는 마치 자신이 처녀라도 된 것처럼 낯을 가리고, 우리의 관계는 정의할 수 없는 것으로만 채워진다. 제 눈 밑에 오는 것들을 모두 깔아뭉갤 것만 같은 남자. 나보다 키도 크고 건장하며 사회적으로나 육체적으로, 금전적으로 우수한 남자. 그 남자는 내 앞에만 서면 작은 강아지가 되어 눈빛을 살핀다. 세상의 어떠한 사내도 그런 존재를 거부할 수 없으리라. 

내 밑에서 떨고 전율하는 그의 육신을 느낄 때마다 나는 흥분하고, 그렇지만ㅡ 그럼에도 불구하고 그는 내가 바라보기에 너무나 먼 존재라는 것이 나를 괴롭게 한다. 우리의 간극은 너무나 먼 것이며, 어쩌면 우리는 비선형의 선들을 그리며 배회하도록 운명지어졌는지도 모른다. 교수가 나를 피하는 것인지, 원하는 것인지, 욕망하는 것인지, 증오하는 것인지 나는 알 수가 없다. 애초에 알렉산더는 내게 그런 것을 허락하지 않았으므로.

알렉은 숨을 헐떡였다. 이것은 제대로 주인을 찾은 편지였다. 어쩌면 매그너스가 잘못 넣은 편지가 자신들과의 관계에서 전환점이 될 수도 있었다. 매그너스는ㅡ 매그너스는 꼭ㅡ 자신을 좋아한다는 듯이 글을 쓰고 있었다. 이것은 저를 향한 연서였다. 세레나데였다. 매그너스의 편지는 이제 한 문단만을 남겨두고 있었다.

셰익스피어의 소네트를 읽는 그를 생각한다. 한여름밤의 꿈을 노니는 그를 생각한다. 햄릿을 지니고, 리어 왕을 품으며, 오셀로를 간직한 알렉산더. 그는 칼만큼 잔인하고, 풀꽃보다 연약하다. 눈을 감으면 그가 보이고 눈을 뜨면 그가 없다. 모든 것들이 그저 시시하고 미미하고 데데하게만 느껴진다.

서신은 거기에서 끊겨 있었다. 느리게, 윙체어에 몸을 파묻으며, 알렉은 제 전신에서 땀이 배어나와 있음을 깨달았다. 실내는 분명 따뜻했지만 이상하게 춥게만 느껴졌다. 흠칫, 알렉은 몸을 떨었다. 볼만 심하게 화끈거려 지금 상황이 현실임을 알려주고 있었다. 알렉은 이 기적을 믿을 수 없었다. 신은 제게 모든 부와 영광과 명예를 허락한 대신 오직 한 가지를 앗아갔다. 사랑만은, 사랑 하나만은 제게 내려진 적이 없었다.

지금 이 순간까지는.

‘첫사랑을 잃으셨을 때 어떠셨어요?’ 매그의 문장이 머릿속에서 울리는 듯했다. 그러나 이제는, 제이스가 두렵지 않았다. 저도 그랬다. 저도 아이처럼, 셰익스피어의 소네트 한 단어 한 단어마다 아이를 떠올렸다. 그 글자 사이마다 매그너스와, 매그너스가 존재했다. 테니슨과 브라우닝의 싯구들은 모두 매그너스의 음률을 담아 울렸다. 알렉은 동양 철학자의 문구를 떠올렸다.  _사랑하면 알게 되고 알게 되면 보이나니, 그 때 보이는 것은 그와 같지 않으리라._ 교수는 종이에 코를 박고서 아이의 향기를 들이쉬었다. 옅은 샌달우드 향이 풍겼다. 알렉의 몸에서 나는 것과 같은 향이었다.


	6. Chapter 6

  
영문학 수업에 들어가기 전 알렉은 호흡을 가다듬었다. 찬 바람이 불어오고 있었지만 실내는 훈훈했다. 그러나 수업을 하는 내내, 알렉은 제가 후원하는 아이 쪽을 바라볼 수 없었다. 무슨 옷을 입고 있는지 궁금했지만, 눈이 마주칠까 두려웠다. 알렉은 고민하다가 입을 열었다. “모두 128쪽을 펼치게.” 종이가 사락거리며 넘어가는 소리가 교실 안을 메웠다. 이상하게 생각하지 않으면 좋으련만. 《나르치스와 골드문트》 발췌된 페이지를 바라본 알렉은 잠시 숨을 멈췄다가 이어 중얼거렸다.   
  
“... 베인 군이 읽어 보도록.”  
  
여전히 매그너스를 바라볼 수는 없었다. 끼이익, 대답으로 의자가 리놀륨 바닥을 긁는 소리가 울렸다. 아이의 입이 열렸다는 것을, 알렉은 귀에 닿는 음률로 알 수 있었다.   
  
“ _내가 살아온 인생에는 사랑이 빈곤하고, 나의 인생에서 무엇보다 결여되어 있는 것이 사랑일세_...”   
  
알렉은 잠시 눈을 감은 채, 문구를 안으로 따라했다. 신의 손이 엄청난 필압으로 제 심장 안에 박아넣은 문구였다. 그렇다. 사랑이 어떤 것인지, 자신은 알 수가 없었다.  제이스를 사랑하기 시작한 것은 이십년도 더 된 일이었고, 제 인생의 절반은 제이스에게 잘 보이려고 했던 일들이었다. 그러나 그것은 반쪽짜리 사랑이었다. 제이스의 배려 없이는 설 수 없는, 일방향적인 사랑이었다. 완전하지 못한 사랑이었다. 그리고 완전하지 못한 사랑은 사랑이 아니었다. 사랑일 수가 없었다. 아마도 그 감정은 제이스와의 충동적인 원나잇 후부터 깨어지기 시작하고 있었을지도 모르는 일이다. ‘우리 여전히 친구지, 알렉?’ 제이스는 그렇게 말했다. 그와 육체적인 관계를 지속하는 것만으로도 만족할 수 있으리라고 생각했지만, 차차 바스라진 심장은 그 동안 머물 수 있는 곳을 찾아 헤매고 있었던 것이다.  
  
“... _그런데도 내가 사랑이 무엇인지 알게 되었다면 그건 자네 덕분일세. 자네만은 사랑할 수 있었으니까. 사람들 가운데 오직 자네만을 말일세..._ ”  
  
매그는 낭랑한 목소리로 낭독을 계속했다. 느리지도 빠르지도 않은 속도였고, 아름다운 미성이었다. 변성기가 오기 전의 목소리는 하프보다도 청아한 음성을 갖고 있었다. 입술을 깨문 알렉은 천천히 시선을 떼어 매그너스를 보았다. 하얀 도트 무늬가 박힌 검은 스웨터 위로 매그는 성기게 짜여진 가디건을 걸치고 있었다. 자신보다 작은 체구였으나 또래의 아이들 사이에서 매그너스는 결코 작다고는 볼 수 없었다. 하지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 알렉은 그를 향한 보호 본능을 느꼈다. 기이하고 이상한 감각이었다. 자신을 좋아한다고 말했던 남자들은 수없이도 많았다. 만나주지 않으면 죽어버리겠다고 애원하던 라지도 있었고, 아웃팅을 시키겠다고 협박하던 언더힐도 있었다. 이름을 기억할 수 없는 수많은 남자들이 자신을 스쳐지나갔지만, 이런 감정을 느끼는 것은 처음이었다.  
  
“... _이게 나한테 어떤 의미가 있는지 자네는 어림도 못할걸세. 그건 사막에서 솟구치는 샘물이요, 황무지에서 꽃을 피우는 나무와 같은 걸세..._ ”  
  
그리고 이 아이 역시도 자신을 좋아한다고 말하고 있었다. 한치의 오차도 없게 재단된 수트 안에 감싸인 알렉은 살짝 몸을 떨었다. 교단 앞에 앉은 여학생은 도자기같이 매끄러운 피부를 지닌 영문학 교수를 황홀한 표정으로 바라보았다. 그러나 알렉의 시선은 매그에게 쏠려 있었다. 시선 뿐이랴, 그의 세포 하나하나가 매그너스에게 향해 있었다.   
  
글귀는 마치 그가 자신에게 하는 말처럼 들렸다. 아이의 목소리를 통해 듣는 고백은 영문학 교수의 심장을 직격으로 강타했다. 알렉은 천천히 숨을 내쉬었다. 그의 가슴이 재킷 안에서 크게 부풀어 올랐다가는 가라앉았다. 이것은 구원이었다.  
  
“... _나의 마음이 황폐하게 메마르지 않고, 하느님의 은총이 닿을 수 있는 자리 하나가 나에게 남아 있는 것은 오직 자네 덕분일세..._ ”  
  
그 목소리와 얼굴을 감상하고 있던 알렉은 매그가 책에서 시선을 떼기 전에 황급히 고개를 돌렸다. 아이가 정말로 저런 감정을 자신에게 느끼고 있다고 생각하니 가슴 언저리가 간헐적으로 따끔거려 정상적으로 호흡을 하기란 불가능했다. 알렉은 절 부르는 학생들의 말에 정신을 차렸고 아무렇지 않은 척 강의를 이어갔다. 바라본 매그너스의 곁에는 조지가 없었고 그 사실을 눈치챈 알렉의 가슴 안에서는 수만 마리의 나비가 일제히 날아올랐다.  
  
“베인 군은 잠시 나 좀 볼까.”  
  
뒷문에 선 래그노어가 매그에게 빨리 나오라며 손짓하는 것을 무시하고 알렉은 툭 말을 던졌다. 해야 한다면 빨리 하는 것이 나았고, 시간을 낭비하기는 싫었다. 이미 자신은 아이보다 스무 살이나 많았고, 시간은 너무나도 빠르게 흐른다는 것을 알렉은 알고 있었다. 아이가 저랑 같은 마음이라는 것을 알았으니 후회하기는 싫었다. 세상에서 절 향해 손가락질을 하겠지만 그래도 괜찮았다. 매그너스를 얻을 수 있다면 그런 것들은 아무 것도 아닌 것처럼 느껴졌다. 아침 해로 씻은 듯 말간 얼굴이 절 향했다. 차가운 얼굴은 시린 표정을 하고 있었다. 매그가 물었다.   
  
“왜 그러시는데요, 교수님?”  
  
잠시 말문이 막혔지만 알렉은 곧 좋은 핑계거리를 생각해냈다. 래그노어가 자신들을 바라보고 있었고, 매그너스가 편지에 쓰기를 아무도 자신이 고아인 것과 후원을 받는다는 사실을 모른다고 했었다. 알렉은 입술을 한 번 핥고는 입을 열었다.  
  
“저번에 쓴 레포트 관련해서 면담일세. 자네랑 할 얘기가 있어서.”  
  
매그는 눈썹을 한 번 으쓱하더니 래그노어에게 고개를 까닥해보였다. 레포트는 무슨 레포트. 교수의 얼굴을 보아하니 마음을 벌써 굳힌 것 같았다. 빠르기도 하셔라. 매그는 혀를 내둘렀다. 편지를 보낸 것이 그저께이니 빨라도 어제 저녁, 아니면 오늘 낮에야 받았을 터인데 교수는 벌써 제게 사랑 고백을 하려 하고 있었다. ‘기다릴까?’ 래그노어가 입모양으로 물었지만 매그는 고개를 젓고서 희극적으로 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그리고 입모양으로 대답했다. ‘오래 걸릴 것 같아.’ 거짓말은 아니었다. 분명 알렉은 얼굴을 슬쩍 붉히며 네가 좋다는 말을 할 것이고 그리고 나면 자신들은 떡을 칠 것이다. 래그노어는 아쉬운 표정으로 입을 삐죽이더니 돌아섰다. 기숙사로 향하는 모양이었다.   
  
책을 대충 크로스백에 쑤셔넣은 뒤 매그는 알렉의 뒤를 따랐다. 알렉은 말이 없었고 자신 역시 그랬기에 매그는 그냥 발만을 빠르게 옮겼다. 술에 취했을 때와는 다르게, 알렉은 성큼성큼 걸었다. 어쩌면 마음이 급해서인지도. 발을 내딛으며 매그는 교정을 채운 나무들을 힐끗 바라보았다. 붉고 노랗게 물든 옷을 벗고 앙상해진 나무들은 꼭 제 마음과도 같았다. 그저 자신을 농락한 후원자에게 복수를 하는 것 뿐인데 왜 이렇게 죄책감이 드는 것인지 매그는 알 수가 없었다. 스산하고 건조한 가을 바람이 스쳤고, 매그는 몸을 움츠렸다.  
  
“그래서 교수님이 말하고 싶은 게 뭔데요?”  
  
문을 닫고 교수실로 들어서자마자 매그는 입을 열었다. 알렉의 앞에서 계속 차가운 표정을 유지하기란 어려운 일이었기에 입꼬리에 경련이 일고 있었다. 알렉은 슬쩍 입을 벌렸다가 닫았다. 매그는 가만히 그런 알렉을 바라보고 있었다. 나르치스와 골드문트를 제 목소리로 듣고 나니 기분이 어떻더냐고 묻고 싶었지만 교수가 먼저 말하는 것이 듣고 싶었다. 분명 자신이 그 후원자라는 것은 밝히지 못할 것이다. 그냥 네가 좋다고, 너무 좋다고 얘기하겠지. 매그는 꼴깍 침을 삼켰다. 제가 써 보낸 말들이 교수의 가장 깊고 부드러운 곳에 닿았다는 사실을, 매그는 알고 있었다.   
  
자신은 누구보다 사랑에 목말라 있었다. 일평생을 그렇게 살아왔다. 그러니 제 후원자가 어떤 말을 듣고 싶어 했을지 매그는 알 수 있었다.  
  
알렉은 오늘 검은색의 수트를 입고 있었다. 평상시와는 달리 안에는 스웨터를 받쳐 입고 있었는데 앙고라 털은 부드럽고 따스해 보였다. 매그는 잠시 그 털을 쓰다듬어 보고 싶다고 생각했다. 그 밑에 깔린 알렉의 단단한 육체 역시도 매우 따스할 것이다. 그 신체가 주는 느낌을 자신은 이미 잘 알았다. 알렉은 책상 위에 놓여진 잉크병을 바라보다 천천히 매그에게로 고개를 돌렸고, 매그는 입을 삐죽이며 그런 교수를 바라보았다. 교수는 몸을 숙여 책상 밑에서 무언가를 집어들었다. 바스락 하는 소리가 났다.  
  
“...받아 줄래, 매그너스?”  
  
알렉이 내민 것을 바라본 매그의 심장이 뚝 하고 떨어졌다. 남자가 내민 것은 꽃다발이었다. 제게 처음 보냈던 것과 똑같은 스위트피였다. 설마. 매그는 그 순간 알렉이 제게 말을 낮췄으며, 처음으로 저를 ‘베인 군’이 아닌 이름으로 불렀다는 사실을 깨달았다. 설마. 매그는 반신반의하며 꽃다발을 받아안았다. 손으로 잡은 부분에서 만져지는 무엇인가가 있었고, 그것은 마치 납작한 상자같은 느낌이었다. 익숙한 느낌에 매그는 꽃다발을 뒤집어 한 번 털었다. 달그락. 팔랑이는 꽃잎들과 함께 바닐라향 콘돔 상자가 무릎 위로 떨어졌다. 진심이야? 매그는 콘돔 상자를 집어올리며 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉은 얼굴을 붉히고 서 있다가 천천히 한 쪽 무릎을 바닥으로 꿇었다. 매그는 잠시 굳어서 할 말을 잃었다.   
  
“너한테 고백을 해야 할 것 같아서... 네가 모르고 있는 것 같아서. 숨기려고 했는데, 일이 그렇게 되어버려서... 미안해. 사실 네가 준 편지 읽었어. 버려야 했는데, 버리라고 했는데 미안해. 너무 궁금해서 못 참겠더라고. 내가 네 후원자였어. 많이 놀랐지?”  
  
놀란 건 맞는데... 매그는 마음속으로 답하며 둥그렇게 뜬 눈으로 알렉을 바라보았다. 놀랐냐고? 응. 많이 놀랐냐고? 그것도 응. 하지만 당신이 내 후원자인 것에 놀란 건 아닌데. 난 그냥 당신이 이렇게 그 사실을 밝혀버릴지 몰라서 놀란 건데. 매그는 그 모든 말을 입 안으로 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 어쨌든 자신이 할 일은 정해져 있었다. 알렉이 고백하면 차면 된다. 별로 달라질 것은 없었다. 매그는 입을 열려 했으나 알렉이 더 빨랐다.  
  
“진짜 미안해. 그동안 사실을 못 말한 거 말이야. 그냥 난 처음에는 너랑 편지를 주고받을 생각이었는데, 네가ㅡ 너를 보게 되어서, 그리고 그냥 첫눈에 반해 버려서... 그래서 널 자꾸 욕심내게 될까봐 겁이 나서 답장을 못 썼어... 아니, 답장은 썼는데, 못 보냈어... 그리고 사실 아론 기숙사 바꾼 거 내가 한 거야... 화나지? 기분 나쁘지? 진짜 미안해... 나 때려도 돼, 세게 때려도 괜찮아...”  
  
매그의 찌푸려진 표정을 보며 알렉은 빠르게 말을 덧붙였다.  
  
“맨 처음부터 네 얼굴을 보고 후원을 결정했다거나, 정말 어떻게 해보려고 그런 거 아니야. 그냥, 아, 그러다가 일이 꼬여서 난 네가 나한테 그냥 그런 쪽으로만 관심이 있는 줄 알았는데, 네가 그게 아니란 걸 알게 되어서... 난 네가 정말로 좋아. 내 나이가 너보다 조금 많기는 하지만, 괜찮다면 만나볼 수 있을까? 내가 진짜 잘 해줄게. 요리도 해주고, 예쁜 것도 사주고. 너한테라면 하나도 안 아까워...  네가 당연히 받아도 되는 것들이고, 진짜 내가 좋아서 해주고 싶은 거니까 부담은 갖지 말고! 혹시 자존심 상해하지 않았으면 좋겠어, 너도 돈이 많으면 나한테 그랬을 거잖아? 사귀다가 안 되면 헤어져도 괜찮으니까... 헤어져도 후원을 끊는다거나 그러지는 않을 거야, 원한다면 결혼해도 좋고. 형식적으로만이라도 말이야. 그럼 이혼해도 내 재산 일부가 네 것이 되니까...”  
  
매그는 횡설수설 말을 쏟아내는 교수의 입술이 조금 떨리는 것을 바라보다가 다시 미간을 찡그렸다. 골똘히 뭔가를 생각하는 듯한 그 표정을 보고서 알렉은 눈을 깜박였다. 역시 결혼은 너무 일렀나? 하지만 나는 너한테 도장 콩콩 해놓고 내꺼라고 해놓고 싶은데. 우리 집에서 뭐라 할까봐 그래? 내가 다 막아 줄건데. 아님 혹시 소문나는 게 싫은가? 그럼 내가 교수직 은퇴하고 그냥 너 뒷바라지하면 되잖아. 기숙사 나와서 같이 살자. 어때? 알렉이 고민하는 사이 매그가 입을 열었다. “좋아.” 세상에! 무릎이 아파왔지만 알렉은 아랑곳않고 달려들어 매그를 덥석 껴안았다. “그렇지만 우리 사귀는 건 비밀이야, 알겠지?” 왜? 알렉은 눈으로 질문하려다 후다닥 입을 열었다.  
  
“매그너스, 혹시 이상한 소문날까봐 그러는 거면, 내가 교수직 은퇴할게. 어차피 집에서 이거 그만두고 섀헌사 맡으라고 닦달하고 있기도 했고...”  
  
사실 뻥이었다. 하지만 매그너스가 혹시 부담을 느끼고 있다면 그건 안 되니까 알렉은 그냥 집안 핑계를 대기로 했다. 매그는 가만히 그런 알렉을 쳐다보았다. “그냥 싫어. 애들이 나한테 부담감 느낄수도 있잖아. 래그노어나 카타리나도 그렇고,” 종알종알 이어지는 매그의 말을 들으며 알렉은 입술을 삐죽거렸다. 그런 애들 다 필요없잖아. 날 사랑한다며. 알렉은 소리치고 싶었지만 어른답게 고개를 끄덕였다. 사랑 때문에 아이에게 다른 것을 포기하게 만들고 싶지는 않았다. 그건 욕심이었다. 자신이 가져서는 안 될. 그것이 말도 안되는 질투라는 것을 알렉은 잘 알고 있었다. 자신을 받아들일 용기를 매그너스가 내 주었다. 그러니 자신도 용감해져야 했다.  
  
***  
  
“기분 조아?”  
  
알렉은 의자에 앉아있는 매그의 성기를 주르르 입 밖으로 뱉어내며 물었다. 해주는 것도 기분 좋았지만 자신의 성기도 이미 설 대로 서서 한계였다. 매그는 활짝 웃으면서 고개를 끄덕였고, 알렉의 머리를 장난스럽게 헝클어트렸다. 나오기 전 머리를 만지는 데에만 몇 십분을 소비했지만 알렉은 별로 화가 나지는 않았다. 그냥 앞으로도 머리를 만져달라고 해야겠다고 생각했을 뿐이었다. “해도 될까?” 매그의 위로 올라타기 전 알렉은 조심스럽게 물었다. 어제 저녁부터 아까까지는 계속 생각없이 좋아했지만 마음이 가라앉고 나자 미안한 생각이 들었다. 나는 너무 나이가 많은데. 결혼을 한다 해도 얘보다 훨씬 먼저 떠나게 될 거고. 얘도 혹시 지금 그런 생각을 하고 있을까. 역시 내가 너무 서두른 건 아닐까. 내가 자기 몸만 원한다고 생각하고 있으면 어쩌지. 알렉은 머뭇거리며 입을 열었다.   
  
“혹시 싫으면...”   
  
매그는 고개를 저으며 알렉을 끌어당겼다. 알렉은 안심해서 행복한 미소를 지었고, 매그의 얼굴에 키스를 퍼부었다. “빠르면 얘기해... 위에서 하는 건 내가 조금...” 알렉은 망설이다가 말했다. 혹시나 실망하면 어떡하지 싶어서였다. 매번 자신만 너무 심하게 좋아하는 것 같아 해주겠다고 하기는 했는데 자신은 없었다.   
  
어떡하지. 매그의 성기를 천천히 받아들이며 알렉은 조금 거칠게 숨을 내쉬었다. 움직여야 하는데 움직일 수가 없었다. 자신과 마음을 통한 상대와 진정으로 이어져 있다는 사실은 알렉을 전율하게 만들었다. “ 아픈거야?” 등을 천천히 쓰다듬으며 매그가 물었다. 걱정스러운 듯한 목소리를 들으며 알렉은 고개를 도리도리 내저었다.  
  
“너무 빨리 싸버릴것 같아서...”  
  
그럼 아쉽잖아. 난 너랑 오래 하고 싶은데. 너도 그럴 거 아니야. 솔직하게 말한 알렉은 그 입술에 살짝 키스하고는 어깨에 얼굴을 비볐다. 그냥 아무것도 안 하고 있어도 좋았다. 지금껏 한 섹스를 통틀어서, 매그너스와 한 섹스를 통틀어서 지금 하고 있는 섹스가 최고였다. 어떡하지. 너무 좋아. 알렉은 엉덩이를 들썩이다가 매그의 입술에 다시 가벼운 입맞춤을 남겼다.   
  
“진짜 사랑해.”   
  
고백을 들은 매그는 눈썹을 들어올리고는 피식 웃었다. 말을 듣지 않아도 남자의 몸이 말하고 있었다. 널 너무 갖고 싶다고. 널 너무 사랑한다고. 가진 것이 너무도 많은 남자가 고아인 제게 안달내는 모습을 보고 있자니, 참을 수 없는 희열이 느껴졌다.


	7. Chapter 7

  
**12월 7일**  
  
키다리 아저씨께.  
  
오늘 오후에 비가 온다고 했는데, 우산 잘 챙기시길 바랍니다. 저번에 보내드린 사탕은 입에 맞으셨어요? 오늘은 뭘 보내드릴까 고민하다가 핫초코를 보내요. 아저씨는 왠지 단 걸 좋아하지 않으실 것 같지만, 마쉬멜로우가 들어있어서 정말 맛있거든요. 한 번 드셔 보세요!  
  
참, 저는 새 남자친구가 생겼습니다. 편의상 A라고 적겠습니다. 저보다 나이는 좀 많아요. 그리고 돈은 저보다 아주 많아요. 하지만 저를 엄청 좋아하는지, 매번 제게 맞춰주려고 애를 쓴답니다. 사실을 고백하자면, 아저씨가 제게 주신 콘돔을 A와 썼어요. 궁금해하실지도 모르니 A가 어떤 사람인지 써 볼까요.  
  
A의 키는 6피트 3인치, 수염을 기르고 브루넷인 머리를 잘 손질해서 다닙니다. 옷은 항상 깔끔하게 각이 서 있어요. 아마 A를 보신다면 아저씨도 수트라는 것은 A를 위해 만들어진 것이구나 하고 생각하실지도요. 언제나 무표정, 아니면 살짝 찡그린 표정을 하고 있는 A입니다만 저랑 함께 있기만 하면 A가 평상시랑 얼마나 달라지는지, 아저씨도 보셔야 하는데요. 평소에 A는 거의 표정이 없는 사람인데도, 절 볼 때의 A는 다양한 표정을 보여준답니다.  
  
A는 항상 제 쪽을 바라보고 있습니다. 제가 필기를 하는 동안에도, 도서관에서 과제를 하는 동안에도. 학관에서 점심을 먹고 있을 때 어디선가 저를 찌르는 눈빛이 느껴지면 그건 A입니다. A의 눈이 얼마나 뜨거운지, 그건 아마 그 시선을 받아본 사람만 알 수 있을 것입니다. A는 제가 래그노어, 혹은 카타리나와 함께 있는 것을 보면 이상한 표정을 짓습니다. 아마 질투겠지요. 하지만 A는 어른이니 그런 것을 티내지 않고 저는 그게 참 마음에 들어요.  
  
아저씨가 주신 블랙카드를 거절했었는데 A 역시도 제게 블랙카드를 쥐어주었습니다. 말했듯이 A의 집은 부자인데다가, 지금까지 뭐든지 갖고 자라왔다고 제게 말했습니다. 그래서 네게 주는게 하나도 아깝지 않다구요. 그게 교외의 아담한 주택과, 최신형 페라리로 이어지니 과연 괜찮은걸까 하는 생각이 들었지만 그냥 받았습니다. 솔직히 기뻤어요. 돈을 싫어하는 사람은 없는 법이잖아요. 그리고, 저는 지금까지 ‘집’을 가져본 적이 없단 말입니다. 아저씨께 미리 말씀을 안 드리고 기숙사에서 뛰쳐나온 것을 용서하세요. 하지만 그도 그럴 것이, 아저씨가 알면 그 놈은 네 몸만 노리는 것이 분명하다고 하셨을 수도 있지 않겠어요? 제가 대니랑 폴 씨를 보고 그랬던 것처럼 말이에요.  
  
p.s. 리디아 누나는 점점 예뻐지시는 것 같아요! 소설을 너무 많이 읽은 걸까요, 가끔은 아저씨랑 리디아 누나가 연인 관계는 아닐까 하는 상상도 한답니다. 아저씨의 뒷모습밖에 보지 못했지만 제 추측에 따르면 아저씨는 아주 잘 생기셨을 것 같거든요. 저희 학교 영문학 교수님처럼요. 회장님과 비서, 뭔가 금단의 사랑같고 끌리지 않으세요?   
  
p.p.s. 기말 시즌이 다가오고 있습니다. 공부는 열심히 하고 있지만, 요즘 추워져서 그런지 자꾸 잠이 와서 걱정이에요.

  
매그너스

  
  
  
오랜 시간을 들여 편지를 작성한 후 매그는 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. 편지를 받은 후 알렉의 차가운 얼굴 위에 떠오를 홍조를 생각하니 가슴 한 구석이 저릿했다. 왜 이러지. 매그는 손을 들어 심장 부근을 눌렀다. 아마 알렉은 혼자서 또 가슴앓이를 할 것이다. 내가 질투하는 티를 냈던가, 하고는 거슬리게 해서 미안하다며 사과를 하겠지. 기어들어가는 목소리로. 주춤거리며 눈치를 보면서. 그리고 분명히 찬장 한 켠에는 스위스미스 핫초코 통이 새로 놓일 것이고, 각종 영양제가 들어설 것이다. 어쩌면 새 침구와 베개가 배달되어 올지도 몰랐다. 알렉은 제게 모든 것을 해 주려고 하고 있으니까. 그 뜨거운 눈을 생각하며 매그는 작게 한숨을 내쉬고서 침을 삼켰다.   
  
벌써 이렇게 됐네. 손목시계를 보니 어느새 짧은 바늘이 11을 가르키고 있었다. 알렉이 저를 데리러 올 시간이었다. 좀 놀려줄까. 괜스레 짜증이 난 매그는 팔짱을 낀 채 그 사이에 얼굴을 묻었다. 제가 나오지 않는다고 해서 교수직을 맡고 있는 알렉이 들어올 리는 없었다. 그것은 저희들의 관계를 까발리는 것이나 마찬가지였고 자신들은 그것이 싫다고 몇 번이나 말해왔었다. 매그는 뺨에 와닿는 차가운 시계의 감촉을 느끼며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 손목시계 역시 알렉에게서 받은 것이었다. 물론, 그 때는 후원자인줄로만 알았지만 알렉은 제 얼굴을 알고 있었고 그래서 보낸 것이었다. 알렉 덕분에 모든 것을 가지게 되었고 알렉은 거기에 부담을 갖지 말라고 했지만 그러기는 쉽지 않았다. 스스로도 이것이 자격지심이라는 것을 알고 있었지만 그렇다고 해서 바뀌게 되는 것은 없었다.   
  
삼십분을 밍기적거리고 나서야 매그는 자리에서 일어났다. 뭐, 핸드폰 무음으로 해둬서 몰랐다고 하지. 공부하다 보면 뭐 시간 가는줄도 모르고 그런 거 아니야? 주머니에 손을 넣은 매그는 알렉이 선물해 준 제 핸드폰을 꺼냈다. 그렇지만 전화나 문자는 도착해 있지 않았다. 혹시 잊어버린 거 아니야? 그럼 택시타고 가지 뭐. 툴툴거린 매그가 도서관 문을 열고 정문을 향해 걷기 시작하자, 익숙한 페라리가 슬금슬금 그를 따라왔다.  
  
“매그너스!! 공부하느라 힘들었지? 얼른 가서 쉬자.”  
  
환하게 미소짓는 알렉의 뺨에는 가슬가슬한 수염이 돋아 있었다. 그가 제 쪽으로 고개를 숙여 키스를 남기자 매그는 저도 모르게 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 받을 것만 대충 받고 차 주려고 했는데 알렉이 이렇게 굴 때마다 그를 처음 보았을 때 느꼈던 감정이 되살아나려 했다. 심지어 알렉은 제게 왜 늦었느냐고도 묻지 않았다. 내가 안 나오면 어쩌려고 했어? 영원히 여기서 기다릴 거야? 매그는 안전벨트를 채워주는 알렉의 손을 느끼며 머리를 뒤로 기댔다. 그렇지 않으면 갑작스러운 질문들을 마구 던져버리게 될 것 같아서였다.  
   
“많이 피곤하지? 얼굴이 말이 아니네. 빨리 가서 자자.”  
  
집에 도착하자마자 알렉은 빠르게 달려나가 제 쪽의 차문을 열어주었다. 긴 다리로 움직이는 그의 동작은 재규어처렁  우아하고 아름다웠고, 매그는 괜히 기분이 나빠져 미간을 찌푸린 채로 차에서 내렸다. “가방 이리 줘, 무겁잖아. 매그너스 너 몸도 약한데, 내가 들어줄게.” 알렉이 옆으로 와서 붙었지만 매그는 그 말을 무시했다. 그가 제게 다정하게 굴 때마다, 잘 교육받은 어른이라는 걸 느낄 때마다 기분이 나빴다. 알렉은 옅은 감색의 스웨터와 치노 팬츠에 로퍼를 신고 있었는데, 전혀 신경을 쓴 것이 아님에도 불구하고 금방 화보를 찍어도 될 모습이었다. 자신보다 몇 걸음 앞서 뛰어가 현관문을 잡아주는 알렉의 몸에서는 옅은 샌달우드 향과 함께 가을 바람의 냄새가 났다.   
  
짜증나. 아무렇게나 신발을 벗어던지고 매그는 안방으로 들어갔다. 말하고 싶은 기분이 아니었다. 제가 눕는 쪽의 이불 끝은 세모꼴로 접혀 들어가기 쉽게 되어 있었다. 그것을 가만히 바라본 매그는 그 손길을 무시한 채 씻지도 않고 이불 위로 풀썩 누웠다. 신발을 다 정리한 것인지, 알렉이 다가오는 소리가 들렸다. 작은 미소를 띄운 알렉은 품에 무언가를 안고 있었다. “자, 매그너스. 추우니까 이거. 감기 걸리면 안 되잖아, 아프면 내가 속상해서 안돼.” 알렉이 건넨 것은 뜨거운 물이 담긴 파쉬 물주머니였다. 껴안고 자면 따뜻한. 배려심에 고마워해야 하는데도 불구하고 매그는 왜 이렇게 짜증이 나는 것인지 이해할 수 없었다. 매그는 말없이 그것을 받아안았고, 알렉은 곧바로 성큼성큼 침실을 걸어나가더니 무언가를 또 가져왔다. 치약을 묻힌 칫솔이었다.  
  
 “양치하고 자야지, 매그너스. 피곤하면 내가 해줄까?”   
  
말을 하는 알렉의 얼굴은 낮과는 아주 달라 보였다. 피부에서는 반짝반짝 빛이 나는 것 같았고, 눈은 더욱 깊고 따스해 보였다. 열망을 지니고 있으면서도 순수해 보이는 얼굴이었다. 매그는 그 얼굴을 빤히 쳐다보다가 느리게 물었다. “...나는 아무것도 못 해주는데, 그래도 괜찮아? 나는 아무것도 없는데...” 알렉은 제가 듣지 못할 소리를 들었다는 듯 휘둥그레 눈을 뜨고서 제 손을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 알렉의 손은 컸지만 조금 차가웠다. 손가락은 마디가 진 곳 없이 아주 가늘고 길었다.   
  
“넌 이미 충분해. 나한테 너무 잘 해주고 있어.”   
  
말하는 교수의 목소리는 감미롭게 들렸다. 매그는 빤히 그런 알렉을 쳐다보다 입을 열었다. “피곤하긴 한데... 나 지금 하고 싶어.” 알렉이 내일 A교시에 수업이 있다는 것을 알고 있었다. 지금은 거의 자정이 가까운 시간이었고, 내일 아침 일어나 제게 요리를 해주고 준비한 후 출발한다면 알렉은 그리 오래 잠들지는 못할 것이다. 게다가 알렉은 잠이 많았다. 매그는 눈을 깜박이며 교수를 쳐다보았다. 제 후원자가 어떻게 나올지 궁금해서였다. 몸으로까지 절 후원해줄 수 있는지, 그것이 궁금했다.   
  
“그래? 알았어, 매그너스. 준비하고 올게, 잠깐만 기다려.”  
  
알렉은 망설이지 않고 훌쩍 일어섰다. 몸을 세운 알렉은 상체만 숙여 매그의 이마에 가벼운 키스를 남겼다. “사랑해.” 속삭인 알렉은 빙긋 웃었다. 슬리퍼를 신은 알렉이 침실에 딸린 욕실로 들어가는 것을 바라보며 매그는 입술을 짓씹었다. 어떻게 해도 남자를 상처줄 수 있는 방법은 없는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 알렉은 저를 사랑하고 있었다. 너무나도. 몇 번 알렉에게 수치심을 주기 위해 노력한 적도 있었다. 그러나 알렉은 그때마다 빨개졌을 뿐, 저를 더 심하게 조여대기만 했었다. 널 사랑하니까 당연한 거 아니냐며, 알렉은 어물거렸다.   
  
으응. 매그는 야릇한 느낌에 신음하며 눈을 떴고, 제 것을 빨고 있는 알렉과 눈이 마주쳤다. 잠시 잠이 든 모양이었다. 헐겁게 묶은 가운 끈 사이로 슬쩍 털이 엿보였다. “...미안. 내가 깨웠지? 매그너스 네가 피곤하다고 했는데, 참아야 했는데... 너무 하고 싶어서, 그게...” 중얼거리는 알렉의 입술은 침과 프리컴으로 젖어 번들거렸다. 눈 언저리와 귀 끝은 밝은 핑크색으로 달아올라 있었다. 살짝 풀린 눈은 정염을 담고 있어 선정적이었다. 낮에는 차가운 교수님, 밤에는 좆을 밝히는 암캐. 누구도 이 조각같은 남자가 이렇게 군다는 사실을 모른다. 매그는 제 성기가 보다 더 단단해지는 것을 느꼈다. 미소지은 매그는 손을 내려 알렉의 볼을 쓸었다. 알렉의 얼굴은 열이 올라 있었다. 그가 제 손에 기대는 것을 느끼며 속삭였다.  
  
“올라와, 알렉산더.”  
  
알렉은 다리를 양 옆으로 넓게 벌린 뒤 무릎을 세워 올라탔다. 으응, 달달 떨리는 입에서는 남자의 것이라고는 믿어지지 않는 높은 교성이 샜다. 얇은 고무 막도 없이 느껴지는 알렉의 안은 습하고 뜨거웠다. 매그는 시트 위에서 제 멋대로 꼼지락거리는 알렉의 발가락을 내려다보았다. 알렉은 늘상 삽입을 시작할 때부터 심할 정도로 느끼고는 했다. 제 가슴에 양 손을 올린 알렉은 하아하아 숨을 몰아쉬며 천천히 내려앉고 있었는데, 그 사이에도 알렉의 발가락은 둥글게 곱았다가 풀어지기를 반복했다. 삽입당하는 게 어떤 느낌이기에 이렇게 좋아하는 것인지, 개발되어야지만 이렇게 느낄 수 있는 것인지 아니면 자신도 뒤로 하게 된다면 이렇게 느낄 수 있는 것인지. 매그는 알렉을 볼 때마다 그 사실이 궁금했다.   
  
가운은 한쪽 어깨에서 흘려내려 피어싱이 달린 유두를 드러내고 있었다. 입술보다도 더 옅은 핑크색인 알렉의 유두는 잔뜩 서 있었다. 알렉은 끝까지 저를 삼키더니 후우 하고 숨을 내쉬었다. 이마에 송글송글 맺힌 땀을 대충 닦은 알렉은 씩 웃었다. 완벽하게 그린 듯한 미소였다. “네 꺼 진짜 좋다...” 매그는 눈썹을 으쓱했다. 알렉은 평소에 더티톡을 하는 타입은 아니었다. 아마 자신이 피곤하다고 하니, 나름의 서비스를 하는 모양이었다. 매그는 손을 내려 알렉의 유두를 살살 돌리며 물었다.  
  
“어디가 어떻게 좋은데, 야한 교수님?”  
  
제 손이 닿자마자 알렉의 입은 살짝 벌어졌고, 젖은 혀가 엿보였다. 안은 세게 한 번 조여들었다가 풀어졌다. 말을 잇지 못한 알렉은 천천히 허리를 올렸다가 내리더니 흐읏, 하고 교태로운 신음소리를 냈다. 매그는 가운 자락을 들어올렸고, 빳빳하게 서서 제 배 위로 프리컴을 흘리는 알렉의 자지를 빤히 바라보았다. “이렇게 크고 예쁜 고추인데, 못 쓰는 거 아깝지 않아?” 제 한 마디만으로도 성기는 팔딱거리며 뛰어댔다. 바들바들 떤 알렉이 입을 열었다. 목소리는 심하게 갈라져 있었다.  
  
“괜찮아, 나는... 진짜로 지금도 그냥 너무 좋아... 내가 하면 너 다칠거고... 넌 너무 작으니까... 무리하지 않아도 돼... 공부도 해야하고 피곤하잖아...”  
  
넣게 해 준다고는 안 했는데. 매그는 피식 웃으면서 알렉의 분홍빛 성기를 쓰다듬었다. 무슨 상상을 한 것인지, 알렉의 성기는 프리컴을 쉼없이 내보내고 있었다. “매그너스... 매그너스, 나 너 너무 사랑해... 진짜 좋아해... 다 필요없어, 난 너만 있으면 돼...” 알렉은 몸을 숙이더니 매그의 가슴에서부터 시작해 쇄골과 목에 키스의 비를 떨어트렸다.   
  
“네가 내 거라니... 너처럼 완벽하고, 사랑스러운 사람이 내 거라니... 나 완전 잭팟을 터트렸잖아... 살아있기를 잘 한 것 같아, 나 너무 행복해...”   
  
알렉은 맹렬한 정열이라고밖에 할 수 없는 감정이 담긴 눈으로 매그를 내려다보았다. 매그는 착잡한 마음으로 그런 알렉을 올려보았다. 그 감정에 입을 열기란 쉬운 일이 아니었고, 고개를 끄덕이는 것조차 양심의 가책이 들었기에 매그는 그냥 미소를 짓고서 알렉의 손에 가볍게 키스했다. 알렉은 그 순간 고개를 홱 뒤로 젖히며 매그의 가슴 위로 세차게 사정했다.   
  
바이스처럼 절 조이는 알렉의 내벽을 느끼며 매그는 이를 악물었으나, 손마디가 하얘지게 힘을 주는 알렉의 깍지낀 손 때문에 참을 수가 없었다. 그 손은 아까처럼 차갑지 않았다. 화염에 감싸인 채 불타고 있었다. 사랑해, 정신을 차렸을 때는 알렉이 나른한 목소리로 중얼거리며 저를 껴안고 있었다. 알렉의 팔은 강인했고 품 안은 따뜻했다. 평화로웠다.


	8. Chapter 8

  
띠롱.  
  
식탁 앞에 앉아있던 알렉은 벌떡 일어나 전자렌지를 열었다. 따뜻한 우유가 머그 안에서 모락모락 김을 내고 있었다. 매그너스 주면 좋아하겠지. 제 어린 연인을 떠올리자 괜스레 웃음이 나오려는 것을 지그시 누르며 알렉은 머그를 꺼냈고, 핫초코 통을 꺼내 두 스푼을 넣은 후 휘휘 저었다.   
  
“매그너스! 이거 마셔.”  
  
게임을 하는 매그의 옆에 앉은 알렉은 머그를 내려놓고서 턱을 괸 채 그를 바라보았다. 이상하다. 왜 이렇게 바라만 봐도 좋지... 알렉은 떨리는 가슴을 움켜잡았다. 심장 소리가 들리지 않을까 걱정이 될 정도였다. 매그는 절 바라보지 않고 화면에 시선을 고정하고 있었으나 알렉은 신경쓰지 않았다. 지금까지 이런것도 못 해보고 살았구나, 싶어 안쓰러울 뿐이었다. “조금 쉬었다가 마시고 해.” 쉬면서 나랑 놀아주면 더 좋고. 알렉은 마음 속으로 중얼거렸다. 매그너스의 뒤에 앉아 그를 껴안고 있고 싶었지만, 소파에 기대 앉은 터라 그의 뒤에는 자리가 없었다. 닿아 있고 싶은데. 살짝 입술을 핥은 알렉은 손을 뻗었다. 매그의 앞머리가 한 가닥 내려와 있었다. 하지만 머리칼을 넘겨주기도 전에 알렉은 몸을 움츠려야만 했다.  
  
“아이씨, 깜짝 놀랬잖아!”  
  
미, 미안. 매그가 꽥 소리를 지르자 놀란 알렉은 저도 모르게 더듬거리며 사과를 뱉었다. “집중하고 있어서 못 들었구나? 코코아 마시고 해...” 절 노려보는 매그의 사나운 눈을 피하며 알렉은 테이블에 놓인 핫초코 잔을 집어들었다. 단 거 좋아하잖아. 난 별로지만 네가 좋아한다고 해서 사 놨어. 마시멜로도 들어가 있어. 속으로 중얼거린 알렉은 두근거리는 가슴을 진정시키려고 노력하며 머그잔을 좀 더 내밀었으나 매그는 입을 삐죽일 뿐이었다. 뭐가 맘에 안 드는거지. 알렉은 초조해져서 입을 열었다.   
  
“별로야?”  
  
“별로는 아닌데...그냥 오늘은 마시기 싫어.”  
  
그렇구나. 난 또. 알렉은 한 번 웃어보인 후 잔을 들고 일어섰다. 싱크대에 코코아를 버리기 위해서였다. 하지만 등을 돌리자마자 매그가 아깝다며 툴툴거렸고, 알렉은 어찌할 바를 모르고 가만히 서 있다가 다시 주저앉은 후 조금씩 코코아를 마시기 시작했다. 단 맛은 익숙하지 않았고, 침을 삼켜도 남는 끈적한 감촉은 어색했다. 하지만 매그의 앞이었고 까탈스러운 남자로 보이고 싶지는 않았기에, 알렉은 아주 느리게 핫초코를 삼켰다. 세상에. 오늘도 예쁘네. 핫초코를 마시는 동안에도 알렉은 마구 매그를 힐끔거리고 있었다. 같이 살 수 있다니 이거 진짜 꿈이면 어떡하지. 알렉은 취한 듯 몽롱한 기분으로 매그를 바라보았다.  
  
“그만 좀 쳐다봐. 뚫어지겠어.”  
  
“거짓말. 좋으면서...”  
  
틱틱대는 매그의 말에, 알렉은 슬쩍 웃으며 대답했다. 지금까지의 고아원 생활 때문인지 매그의 성격은 무뚝뚝한 편이었다. 편지로 보았던 매그는 발랄했는데, 그 성격도 억지로 그렇게 행동한 것이라고 생각하니 알렉의 가슴은 욱신거렸다. 제 말을 들은 아이가 홱 고개를 돌리더니 절 쳐다보았다. 알렉은 조금 놀라 숨을 들이쉬었다. 매일 매그너스를 보고 있지만, 그 아름다움에 익숙해지는 것은 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 저를 응시하는 다갈색 눈동자를 마주한 알렉의 얼굴은 천천히 붉어졌다.  
  
흠. 매그는 시계를 흘끗거리는 알렉을 넘겨다보았다. 보아하니 또 몸이 달은 모양이었다. 이제 알렉은 손을 내려다보며 딴청을 피우고 있었다. 이대로 3분 정도만 두면 알렉이 어기적거리며 일어나 화장실에 들어간다는 것을 매그는 잘 알고 있었다. 그리고 제 예상은 틀리지 않았다. “나 화장실 좀...” 말을 하는 알렉의 귀 끝은 조금 달아올라 있었다. 매그는 발을 뻗어 알렉의 다리를 살짝 쳤다. 모른 척 해주어야 하는데 오늘따라 그러고 싶은 마음은 들지 않았다. 화장실에서 절 생각하며 정신없이 자지를 주무를 알렉을 생각하면 괜히 기분이 더러웠다. 그렇게 굴러먹을 대로 굴렀으면서 저한테 뭐라 말도 못하고 아다처럼 구는 것이 영 뒷맛이 썼다. 매그는 컨트롤러를 내려두고서 중얼거렸다.  
  
“그냥 여기서 해.”  
  
일어나려던 알렉은 즉시 굳었다. 제 말이 무슨 의미인지, 깨닫지 못한 것이 분명했다. 알렉이 뭐라 입을 열려는 사이 매그는 조용히 덧붙였다. “아저씨가 자위하는 거 보고싶어.” 사실은 자위하는 것보다도 당신이 수치스러워하고 부끄러워하는 꼴이 보고 싶은 거지만. 매그는 빤히 알렉을 바라보았다. 하얘졌던 얼굴은 다시 달아오르고 있었다. “어... 아직 낮인데... 그리고 여긴 거실이고...” 알렉에게는 스스로의 규칙이 있는 모양인지, 언제나 그는 각이 잡힌 바른생활을 유지했다. 그러나 자신과만 있으면 알렉은 뭐 마려운 개처럼 매번 안달복달하고는 했다. 아마 이번 역시도 거절하지는 못할 것이다. 매그는 이미 그 사실을 알았다. 옅은 미소를 띄운 매그가 말했다.   
  
“보고 싶어.”  
  
그럼 그렇지. 매그는 주춤거리던 알렉이 지퍼를 내리는 것을 보며 미소지었다. 알렉의 볼은 진달래색으로 달아올라 있었다. 수염은 파릇하니 돋아 있었고 바지에 감싸인 다리는 모델을 해도 될 만큼 아주 길었다. 돈도 많은 데다가 직업도 겉모습도 완벽하다. 그런 남자를 제 말 한마디로 수족처럼 부릴 수 있다는 것은 이루 말할 수 없이 큰 희열을 가져다주었다. 매그는 가볍게 흠 하는 소리를 냈다. 알렉의 성기는 이미 잔뜩 성이 나서 프리컴을 흘리고 있었다. 검은 브리프 위로 젖은 자국이 선명하게 드러났다.   
  
“진짜 지치지도 않나 봐. 어떻게 그렇게 맨날 세우는 거야?”  
  
“너만 보면 서는 걸 어떡해. 사랑하니까 그러는 거잖아... 자연스러운 거라고...”  
  
작은 목소리로 말한 알렉은 눈을 내리감으며 입술을 깨물었고, 천천히 앞을 쓰다듬었다. 그 광경은 선정적이었고 매그는 잠시 할 말을 잃고 알렉을 바라보았다. 사랑하니까 그러는 거야. 자연스러운 거라고. 알렉의 목소리가 머리 안에서 울렸다. 매그의 성기는 그 즉시 꿈틀거리며 만져지고 싶다고 주인에게 호소했으나, 매그는 그 열망을 무시한 채 알렉에게 툭 뱉었다.  
  
“난 뒤로 가는 거 보고싶은데... 당신 뒤로도 잘 느끼잖아. 그거 야하단 말이야.”  
  
말을 듣자마자 알렉의 얼굴이 새빨개졌다. 잠깐만 기다리라며 화장실로 달려간 알렉은 몇 십분이 지나서야 나왔다. 또 혼자 관장했나보군. 왜 저렇게 내 말을 잘 듣는거지? 그렇게 내가 좋은가? 날 왜 그렇게 사랑한다는 건데? 매그는 컨트롤러를 움직이며 멍하니 생각했다. 어슬렁거리며 다가온 알렉의 손에는 검은색의 딜도가 들려 있었다. 알렉은 마른침을 삼키더니 풀썩 주저앉았고, 바닥에 딜도를 고정시키더니 양쪽으로 다리를 벌리고 앉았다. 알렉의 볼은 새빨갛게 달아오른 채였고, 눈은 허공을 이리저리 배회하고 있었다. 그러나 알렉은 싫다는 말을 하지 않았고, 매그는 그 사실에 왜인지 기분이 나빠졌다. “그렇게 좋아?” 매그는 조금 심술궂게 물었다.  
  
“매그너스 네가, 보고 있으니까... ” 헉헉거린 알렉은 다리를 벌리고서 달달 떨어댔다. 매번 알렉은 큰 고양이와 같은 신음을 내고는 했다. 큰 덩치에는 어울리지 않는 높고 힉힉대는 신음이었다. 알렉의 살짝 벌어진 입과, 바짝 올라붙어 서서 번들거리는 선홍빛의 성기를 보자 매그는 갑자기 목이 말라 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 투명한 프리컴이 멈추지 않고 알렉의 기둥을 타고 흘러내렸다. 제가 무엇을 하고 있는지 잊은 듯, 곧이어 알렉은 등 뒤로 손을 짚고서 세차게 움직였다. 으응, 으응 하고 울어대는 알렉의 눈은 이미 게게 풀려 있었다. 알렉의 구멍은 쑥쑥 딜도를 삼켰다가 뱉어내고 있었다. 검은 딜도가 능숙하게 들어갔다 나왔다 하는 장면을 보고 있으려니 매그는 왠지 기분이 더 나빠졌다. 다른 사람한테도 이렇게 하란대로 했겠지. 매번. 매번 저렇게 웃어주고 순종적으로 굴었겠지. 생긴거랑은 어울리지도 않게 다 해줬겠지. 그때 알렉이 속삭였다. 떨리는 목소리였다.  
  
“조, 좋아? 나, 나 지금... 잘 하고 있는 거,야?”  
  
매그는 조각같이 다듬어진 알렉의 얼굴을 한 번, 그리고 성기를 한 번 바라본 후 고개를 까닥였다. 티셔츠 위로는 피어싱을 한 유두가 슬쩍 도드라졌다. 고개를 도리도리 내저은 알렉은 꿍꿍 내리찧으며 신음했다. 한 손으로는 성기를 움켜쥔 채였다. 하고 싶어. 진짜 못 참겠어. 매그는 컨트롤러를 놓고 일어섰다. 조금 전부터 게임은 눈에 들어오지도 않고 있었다. 알렉의 가슴을 발로 밀어 넘어트린 뒤 매그는 그 안으로 꽂아넣었다. 헉, 알렉의 몸이 세게 경련했다. “아, 자기야,” 알렉은 매그의 손목에 팔을 감으며 작은 소리로 웅얼거렸다. 자기야? 매그는 그 애칭을 듣고서 돌부처가 되어 굳었다. 친밀한 애칭을 속삭이는 알렉의 얼굴은 아주 행복해 보였다. 알렉은 눈을 내리감고서 매그의 손목에 뺨을 부볐다. 눈썹은 눈물로 젖어 반짝였다. “자기야, 너무 사랑해...” 알렉은 수줍은 듯 웅얼거렸다. 눈가와 볼은 복숭앗빛으로 달아올라 있었다. 알렉의 손은 매그의 옷자락을 쥐고 있었다. 아주 가볍게.  
  
그 광경을 바라보는 매그의 심장은 요란하게 뛰어댔다. 이 정도면 됐다. 매그는 그렇게 생각했다. 지금까지 알렉을 괴롭히려고 애써 왔지만 여기까지가 한계였다. 더 이상은 그러기도 싫었고, 그럴 마음조차 들지 않았다. 알렉은 사랑스러웠고, 그를 사랑하지 않기란 힘든 일이었다. 괜한 배신감에 치를 떨기도 했었으나 그것도 그를 너무 좋아하기 때문이었다는 것을, 이제 매그는 알 수 있었다. 매그는 천천히 몸을 숙여 땀에 젖은 알렉의 이마에 입맞췄다. “...나도 사랑해.” 사랑이라니, 사랑한다니. 그 단어가 제 입에서 나오는 것은 너무나도 어색하게 느껴졌다. 꼭 맞지 않은 옷을 꿰어입은 것 같은 느낌이었다. 그러나 알렉의 동그란 눈과 마주치자, 그런 생각은 곧 사라졌다. 알렉은 초승달처럼 눈을 휘며 웃었다.  
  
“고마워, 매그너스...”  
  
감사 인사를 들으며 매그는 가슴이 부서지는 듯한 고통을 느꼈다. 지금까지 알렉은 이상할 정도로 제게 아무것도 원하지 않았다. 그 이유가 세간에서 부러워할만한 것은 이미 손에 쥐고 있기 때문이라는 것쯤은 자신도 알고 있었다. 그러나 제게 웃어보이는 알렉의 얼굴은 너무나 순수하고도 금방 부서질 유리처럼 유약해 보였기에, 이상한 감정이 들 수밖에 없는 것이었다. 그것은 연민이었다. 그리고 사랑이었다. 매그는 알렉의 손을 들어 제 등을 감게 했다. 알렉은 세상에 존재하는 사람이 저뿐인 것처럼 저를 바라보았다. 언제나 그랬다. 빙하와도 같이 차갑고 겨울과도 같이 서늘한 그는, 저를 볼 때면 언제나 정열적인 여름이었다. 자신을 바라보는 그의 시선을 보고 있노라면, 스스로가 꼭 대단한 사람이라도 되는 듯이 여겨지는 것이었다. 지금껏 이렇게 자신을 바라봐 준 사람은 없었다.  
  
이렇게 저를 사랑해주고, 무조건적으로 저를 믿어주고, 어리석을 정도로 절 의지하며 한 치의 의심도 갖지 않은 사람을, 매그는 만나본 적이 없었다. 이 사랑은 구원이었다. 알렉의 사랑은 절 구원하고 있었다.  
  
“사랑해, 알렉산더.”  
  
파정 직전에 매그는 다시 한 번 고백을 중얼거렸다. 입에서 내뱉어진 말은 귀로 들어와 제 목을 타고 심장으로, 발끝으로 번졌다. 제 자신이 충만해지는 것과 동시에 매그는 보다 완전해진 기분을 느꼈다. 알렉이 옆에 있을 때면 언제나 느끼게 되는 기분이었다. 알렉은 감격에 젖어, 나도 사랑해, 하고 중얼거렸다. 드디어 누군가에게 나‘도’ 사랑한다는 말을 할 수 있게 되다니, 그리고 이 모든 것이 거짓이 아니라니. 정말로 자신은 전생에 잭팟을 터트린 것이 분명했다. 아니면 나라를 구했거나. 매그너스가 내 거야. 환희를 향해 달려가며 알렉은 끊임없이 웅얼거렸다. 난 매그너스 거야.  
  
***  
  
12월도 벌써, 절반이나 지나가고 있었다. 이번 겨울은 조금 따뜻할 것 같다고 알렉은 생각했다. 추위를 많이 타는 자신임에도 불구하고 그랬다. 일주일 전부터 매그너스는 자신에게 너무 잘 해주고 있었다. 매번 제가 잠이 들 때까지 절 토닥여 주었고, 스카프를 고쳐 매 주기도 했다. 교수들과 회식을 하는 자리에 차를 몰고 절 데리러 오기도 했다. 행복한 기억을 떠올리는 알렉의 뺨은 조금 붉어졌다. 아마 우리 크리스마스도 같이 보내는 거겠지. 연인과 함께 보내는 성탄절은 이번이 처음이었다. 커밍아웃을 할 생각을 하니 조금은 두렵고 무서웠지만, 매그너스가 있다고 생각하니 괜찮았다. 그래도 떨리지 않는 것은 아닌지라 알렉은 그 생각을 떠올릴 때마다 매번 심호흡을 해야만 했다. 괜찮을거야. 알렉은 애써 중얼거렸다.  
  
매그너스를 후원하게 된 것이 내 생애에 있어서 제일 잘 한 일 같아. 실리관에서 수업을 마치고 교수실로 향하며 알렉은 생각했다. 그러나 곧 알렉은 멈춰야만 했는데, 방금 지나치던 강의실 912호의 열린 문 사이로 매그너스의 목소리가 들려왔기 때문이었다. 매그는 한숨을 푹푹 내쉬고 있었다. 무슨 일인데 그러지? 기말 준비하느라 힘든가? 왜 나한테 말도 안 하고... 알렉은 숨을 훅 들이키면서 벽에 붙었고, 귀를 쫑긋 세웠다. 남의 대화를 엿듣는 것은 나쁜 행동이라는 것을 알렉도 알고는 있었지만, 이건 매그너스였다. 매그너스가 걱정하고 있다면, 자신도 알아야만 했다. 무엇이 그를 이렇게 힘들게 만드는지 알고 있어야 자신이 그를 도와줄 수 있었다. 앞으로 펼쳐질 아이의 인생에 힘든 일은 하나도 없게 하겠다고, 이제는 고생 끝 행복 시작이라고 얼마나 다짐했던가. 알렉은 눈을 깜박이며 대화에 집중했다.  
  
“...그러니까 후회할 짓을 왜 했어? 네가 그렇게 그 사람 마음을 갖고 놀지만 않았어도 지금 이렇게 될 일은 없었잖아!!”  
  
카랑카랑한 여자아이의 목소리가 들렸다. 학년 수석인 카타리나의 음색은 독특했기에, 알렉은 즉시 이것이 그녀의 목소리임을 알아차릴 수 있었다. 누구의 마음을 갖고 놀았다는 거지, 알렉이 궁금증을 떠올리기도 전에,  
  
“내가 알렉산더가 그렇게까지 진심인 줄 알았나.”  
  
한숨이 섞인 매그의 목소리가 내려앉았다. 알렉은 호흡을 멈추었고, 후들후들 떨리는 다리를 감추며 뒤로 돌았다. 마음은 쉽사리 진정되지 않았다. 이것은 자신이 들으면 안 되었던 이야기였다. 궁금해해서는 안 될, 판도라의 상자였다. 쿵쾅쿵쾅, 심장이 터질듯이  뛰고 있었다. ‘우리 여전히 친구인거지, 알렉?’ 제이스의 얼굴이 눈 앞으로 떠올랐다. 귀에서는 삐 하고 긴 이명이 울렸다. 숨을 고르는 알렉의 얼굴은 그가 두른 캐시미어 머플러만큼이나 하얗게 질려 있었다.


	9. Chapter 9

  
“그래도 지금은... 나도 엄청 좋아하니까.”  
  
말을 마친 매그는 고개를 들었다. 누군가에게 털어놓고 나니 속은 훨씬 편해졌다. 알렉산더를 사랑하고 있다는 것을 인정하고, 제 감정을 제대로 마주하게 되고나니 이제는 제가 알렉에게 했던 짓들이 자신을 괴롭히고 있었다. 알렉이 그 일을 모른다는 것만은 다행이었으나, 그렇다고 해서 죄책감이 사라지는 것은 아니었다. “간다.” 깊은 한숨을 내쉰 매그는 크로스백을 메고서 자리에서 일어났다. 알렉의 얘기를 하고 났더니 교수가 보고 싶었다. 책 위를 가르키는 그의 길고 곧은 흰 손가락과, 책을 내려다보는 그의 뺨 위로 길게 지는 속눈썹의 그림자. 알렉은 신이 가장 마지막으로 창조한 피조물과도 같았다. 세상의 모든 것을 연습으로 삼은 뒤에, 그와 같이 아름다운 생명체를 빚어낸 것이리라. 매그는 단언할 수 있었다.  
  
정신을 차려보니 자신은 어느새 영문학 교수실 앞에 서 있었다. 손에는 알렉이 즐겨 마시는 레드아이가 들려 있었다. 억지로 핫초코를 들이키던 알렉을 생각하면 이상하게 기분이 좋으면서도 좋지 않기도 했다. 날 얼마나 사랑하기에 이러는거지, 싶으면서도 다른 사람에게도 이렇게 했겠지, 하는 흉포한 감정이 뒤섞여 제 신경 세포들을 건드리는 것이었다. 알렉이 누군가를 사랑하는 것은 처음이 아닐 터였다. 매그는 그 사실을 알고 있었다. 알렉은 저보다 스무 살이나 많았고, 모든 면에 있어 노련하고 능숙했다. 쉽게 화를 내는 법이 없었고, 감정을 다루고 삭일 줄 알았다. 참을성도 있었고 인내심도 있었다. 이해력도 뛰어났다. 아마 그런 것 모두는 전에 만나던 사람들과의 관계에서 자연스레 체득한 것일 터였다.  
  
그렇지 않으면 알렉도 저처럼 불안해하고, 초조해했을 테니까.  
  
매그는 알지 못하는 남자들에 대한 맹렬한 질투심이 불타는 것을 느꼈다. 제 모든 처음은 알렉과 함께이건만, 알렉은 아니었다. 미슐랭 3스타 레스토랑에서 분위기 있는 식사를 한 것도, 자연스럽게 5성급 호텔의 스위트에서 묵는 것도, vvip석에 앉아 오페라를 보는 것도 알렉에게는 물 흐르듯 자연스러웠다. 자신은 전부 처음인데, 알렉에게 자신은 그럴 수가 없었다. 매그는 알렉을 안고, 그의 몸에 소유권을 주장하고 싶은 충동을 느꼈다. 언제나 완벽한 그의 정장과 코트를 벗겨내고, 예를 들면 목덜미라던가, 그런 곳에 이를 세우고 싶었다. 누가 보더라도 그가 자신의 것임을 알 수 있도록. 알렉은 절 좋아하니 아마 허락해 줄지도 모른다. 아니면 문신을 하라고 할까. 같이 하면 되잖아. 매그는 테이크아웃 잔을 꽉 움켜쥐며 교수실의 문을 열었다.  
  
삐걱이는 소리를 내며 문이 열리고 오래된 종이의 냄새들이 학생을 덮쳤다. 눅눅한것 같기도 하고, 먼지가 섞인 것 같기도 한 냄새였지만 그 안에는 무언가 안정을 주는 것이 있었다. 영문학 교수의 방은 오래된 시집들과 각종 책으로 빼곡히 채워져 있었다. 이리저리 제멋대로 놓여진 것 같지만 알렉이 나름대로 규칙을 갖고 정리해 둔 것이라는 사실을 매그는 이미 알고 있었다.   
  
바닥에는 기하학적인 무늬가 그려진 양탄자가 깔려 있었고, 그 끝에는 마호가니 책상이 위치해 있었다. 한 쪽에 자리한 작은 테이블과 윙체어가 있었는데, 책상에 고개를 파묻고 있는 알렉을 깨우려던 매그는 그 위에 놓여진 쇼핑백을 보고는 굳었다. 특유의 푸른빛을 한 작은 쇼핑백에는 검은 글씨로 티파니의 로고가 박혀 있었다. 설마. 설명할 수 없는 힘에 이끌린 매그는 쇼핑백에 매어진 리본을 어루만지다가 천천히 잡아당겨 풀었다. 벨벳 상자 안에서는 한 쌍의 다이아 반지가 나왔고, 매그는 잠시 숨을 멈췄다. 더 작은 반지를 집어들어 제 약지에 끼웠을 때 반지는 완벽하게 들어맞았다. 다른 하나 역시 잠이 든 교수의 손가락에 미끄러지듯 들어갈 것이라는 사실을, 매그는 알 수 있었다. 이것은 알렉의 프로포즈 링이었다.   
  
“...그 동안 내가 부담을 많이 줬지?”  
  
벅찬 감격에 젖은 매그를 깨운 것은 알렉의 말이었다. 미간을 찌푸린 매그는 즉시 뒤로 돌았다. 여전히 알렉은 양 팔에 고개를 파묻고 있었다. 웅얼거리는 음성이었으나 매그는 알렉의 기분이 꽤나 가라앉아 있다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 어디 아픈가. 아니면 겨울 타는건가. 지금까지 알렉은 이런 말을 한 적이 없었다. 겁이 더럭 난 매그는 성큼성큼 알렉에게 다가가 머리칼을 쓰다듬었다. 다갈색의 고수머리는 보송보송했다. 어린 아이의 것처럼. “왜 그런 말을 해,” 매그는 작은 목소리로 중얼거렸고, 하염없이 알렉의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 알렉은 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 가만히 앉아 손길을 받고 있었다.  
  
“어디가 아파? 머리가 아픈가? 아님 속이 안 좋아? 왜 이렇게 누워만 있어, 알렉산더... 자기 마시라고 내가 커피도 사 왔는데.”  
  
간이 의자를 끌어온 매그는 알렉의 옆에 답싹 붙어앉았고, 알렉의 표정을 살펴보려 했지만 알렉은 얼굴을 보여주려하지 않았다. 대체 무슨 일이지. 설마 이 반지 내꺼 아닌거야? 그런거야? 비서 누나랑 진짜 결혼이라도 하려는 거야? 매그는 소리를 치려다 꾹 참았다. 그가 알렉의 속을 알 리가 없었다. 우느라 부은 눈을 보이기 싫어 고개를 파묻고 있다는 것을 매그가 알 리 없었다. 왜 이렇게 다정하게 구는 거야. 역시 내 돈 때문인 거야? 알렉은 속으로 울음을 삼켰다. 흐느낌에 가까운 소리가 입에서 터졌고, 어깨에 와닿는 손길이 느껴졌다. “알렉산더...” 저보다는 작았지만 단단한 손이었고, 저와 같은 향을 풍기는 손이었다. 마른 나무 조각들이 불탈 때 내는 냄새와, 알싸한 시나몬의 향이 섞인 내음. 보내주어야지, 내가 이렇게 싫다는데 보내주어야지, 연신 중얼거렸으나 말을 입 밖으로 내는 것은 쉬운 일이 아니었다.   
  
“사랑한다고... 해줄 수 있어?”  
  
결심을 하고 입을 열었으나 입 밖으로 나온 것은 다른 말이었다. 바보. 알렉은 스스로를 때리고 싶었다. 매그는 망설이지 않고 입을 열었다. “알렉산더, 사랑해.”무엇 때문에 혼자서 땅굴을 파고 있는 것인지 알 수는 없었지만 제게 언제나 강한 모습을 보이던 알렉이었다. 이렇게 힘들어하는 것을 보니 아마도 절 사랑하는 마음이, 제가 자신을 사랑하는 마음보다 크다고 생각하는 모양이었다.   
  
“널 사랑해, 알렉산더. 이 마음만은 진심이야. 널 한번도 사랑하지 않았던 적은 없었어.”  
  
매그는 조금 더 부드럽게 말을 이었다. 알렉과는 달리 이런 말을 해본 적도 없었고, 익숙하지도 않았지만 말이 얼마나 큰 위로를 가져다 주는지 알렉 덕에 배웠다. 그러니 자신도 응당 돌려주어야만 하는 것이었다. 그리고, 실제로 그렇게 느끼고 있기도 했다. 이것이, 자신이 말할 수 있는 사실이었다. 매그는 진실을 숨기고 있다는 것에 대해 양심의 가책을 느꼈지만, 말할 수 있을 리 없었다. 알렉이 그것을 알게 된다면 큰 충격을 받을 것이었고, 그러니 그 진실은 제가 죽을 때까지 무덤에 품고 가야 할 일이었다.  
  
알렉은 눈을 감았다. 거짓말은 달콤하게 들렸다. 마치 악마의 유혹처럼. 알렉은 거기에 속아넘어가기로 했다. 사랑이 아니더라도, 이걸 원했다. 매그너스를 원했다. 이것은 너무나도 강한 감정이었고 자신의 힘으로는 어쩔 수 없는 것이었다. 매그너스는 저를 중력보다도 강하게 끌어당겼고, 인간의 힘으로는 그에 저항할 수 없었다. 알렉은 굴복했다. “나도 사랑해, 매그너스.” 포기에서는 핫초코와 같은 맛이 났다. 침을 삼켜도 그 들큰함은 사라지지 않고 혀 위에 늘러붙었다. 입 안에서는 계속해서 낯선 향이 풍겼다.  
  
***  
  
알렉이 조금 이상하다는 것을 깨닫는 것은 어려운 일이 아니었다. 그 스스로는 전혀 티가 나지 않는다고 생각하는 모양이지만, 그보다 더 알기 쉬운 사람은 없었다. 특히 나한테는 더욱 그렇지. 매그는 턱을 매만졌다. 학교에서부터 알렉은 쭉 이상했고, 집으로 돌아와서도 조금 넋이 빠진 것처럼 보였다. 반지에 대해서 그는 아무 말도 하지 않았기에 매그 역시 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 진짜 이상하네. 침대로 기어들어간 매그는 다시 한 번 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 매일 밤 알렉은 귀찮을 정도로 제게 달라붙어 오고는 했다. 이렇게 같이 누워있는데도 가만히 있는 것을 보니 꼭 알렉이 아닌 다른 사람과 있는 것 같았다. 결국 매그는 참지 못하고 알렉의 어깨를 건드렸다.  
  
“...자는 거야?”  
  
“아니.”  
  
알렉의 목소리는 잠겨 있었으나 잠기운은 묻어있지 않았다. 그러나 여전히 피곤한 듯 들렸다. 많이 피곤한가? 매그는 제가 지쳤을 때 알렉이 어떻게 위로해주었던지를 기억하다가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 생각해보니 저는 한 번도 알렉에게 펠라를 해준 적이 없었다. 아니, 정확히 말하자면, 자신이 알렉을 제대로 애무해 준 적은 없었다. 언제나 알렉은 제게 먼저 부딪혀오며 제 몸 이곳저곳을 물고 빨며 핥았고, 자신은 그냥 가만히 누워 있기만 하면 되었다. 그러고보니 조금 미안하네. 매그는 훌쩍 알렉의 위로 올라탔다. 몸 밑에서 알렉이 굳는 것이 느껴졌다.  
  
“...지금 하게? 나 오늘 준비를 안 해서... 조금만 기다려줄래?”  
  
안 넣을게, 그냥 해 주고 싶은 게 있어서 그래. 매그는 속삭이면서 알렉의 가운 끈을 풀어내렸다. 손 아래 느껴지는 알렉의 심장은 미친 듯이 뛰어대고 있었다. 매그는 제 손이 닿은 것 만으로도 떨리는 알렉의 몸을 바라보았다. 하얗고 말랑거리는 몸. 생각보다 근육은 적은. 매그는 알렉이 해 주었던 것을 생각하며 귀를 살짝 물었다가 놓았다. “아!!!” 알렉에게서는 날카로운 신음이 터졌다. 아팠나? 홱 몸을 떼내고 알렉을 쳐다보자 알렉은 고개를 도리도리 저었다. “너무 좋아서...미안.” 떨리는 말에 매그의 심장 역시도 덜컹 하고는 세게 흔들렸다. 그래, 이게 좋단 말이지. 매그는 알렉의 귓볼을 잘근거리다가 턱을 따라 입맞췄고, 목을 타고서 혀를 미끄러트렸다. 알렉에게서는 알렉의 맛이 났다. 베드램프에 비친 피부는 우유처럼 희고, 그 밑으로 지나가는 혈관이 보일 정도로 투명하고 맑았다.  
  
“아저씨 너무 예쁘다. 진짜 잘생겼고.”  
  
그래서 기분이 이상해. 알렉의 가슴으로 혀를 옮기며 매그가 속삭였다. 알렉은 양 손을 들어 붉어진 얼굴을 가렸다가, 손가락 사이로 눈만 빼꼼 내밀어 매그를 보았다. “고마워...” 알렉이 웅얼거렸다. 세상에서 제일 아름다운 사람이 절 보고 예쁘다고 하다니, 이제 죽어도 여한이 없을 것 같았다. 빈말인것을 알고 있다고 해도 가슴은 심하게 떨렸다. 제 가슴을 빨아들이는 매그의 입 안은 뜨거웠고, 알렉은 참지 못하고 큰 신음을 내질렀다. 고개를 떼고 절 바라보는 매그의 얼굴은 여전히 아름다웠기에 알렉의 얼굴은 붉어졌다. 나... 내가 슈가대디인가. 알렉은 빨개져서는 입을 가렸다. 저보다 어린 애를 돈으로 묶어놓는 것 같아 죄책감이 느껴졌다. 그치만 너무 좋은걸! 알렉은 연신 몸을 뒤틀었다. 매그의 혀는 뜨거웠고, 그가 입술을 내릴 때마다 스파크가 이는 것 같았다. 알렉에게는 엄청난 자극이었다. 결국 알렉은 매그가 제 성기를 움켜쥐고 선단에 혀를 갖다대자마자 기세 좋게 사정하고 말았다.  
  
“미안해, 아, 미안해... 어떡해, 나는...”  
  
심하게 당황한 알렉은 티슈를 뽑아 매그에게 내밀었다. 나 진짜 조루 아니야. 너랑 하니까 이런 거야. 알렉은 울상이 되었다가 아차 하고는 매그를 내려다보았다. 나만 좋을 뻔했네. 나도 해줘야 하는데. 베개를 베고 누웠던 알렉은 허둥지둥 몸을 일으키려 했으나, 저를 누르는 매그의 손에 다시 누웠다. “괜찮아. 지금도 좋으니까.” 매그는 알렉을 꽉 껴안았다. 그래도... 하고 몇 번 중얼거렸지만 매그는 완고했고, 알렉은 하는 수 없이 팔을 뻗어 그를 안아주었다. 내가 해주는 것도 싫은거야? 그럼 왜 빨아준 거야? 뭐, 빨아준 게 정확히는 아니긴 하지만 그런데 그래도... 언제까지 나 좋아하는 척 해줄거야? 그럼 결혼도 해 줄 수 있어? 네가 날 진짜로 좋아해 주면 좋겠다... 몽롱하게 잠에 빠져들기 전까지 알렉의 머릿속은 물음표로 가득했다.   
  
***  
 __  
... 나의 마음은 언제까지나 일방향인 것이다. 그래, 그렇다. 나란 존재는 그렇게 태어난 것이다. 그것이야말로 나같이 불완전한 존재에 걸맞는 형벌인 것이다. 언제나, 어디까지나. 남들은 함께 걷는 이 길을 나는 홀로 걸어나가야만 하는 것이다.  
  
이 아저씨, 아니 교수님 진짜. 알렉의 일기장을 덮은 매그는 씨근거렸다. 그래. 내가 잘못했지, 잘못했어. 아니 근데 내가 그랬으면 당장 내 뺨싸다구 후려 갈기고 넌 애가 그게 뭐냐, 하면서 길길이 날뛸 것이지 그것도 안하고 처연하게 앉아서 일기나 끄적이고 있었단 말이야? 무슨 젊은 베르테르의 슬픔 찍어? 한숨을 내쉰 매그는 잉크의 번진 자국을 쓰다듬으며 짜증을 냈다. 머릿속에서는 울먹이며 일기를 쓰는 알렉의 영상이 상영되고 있었다. 알렉은 울고 있었지만 그 모습은 영화에 나와야 할 것처럼 완벽하기만 했고, 매그는 확 얼굴을 찡그렸다.  
  
아니, 생전 이런 고민 안하게 생겨서는 진짜 찌질하게 왜 이러고 있는데? 대체 아저씨, 아니 교수님, 아니 알렉. 당신은 대체 뭐가 문제야? 매그는 머리를 쥐어뜯었다. 보아하니 알렉은 제가 카타리나와 나눈 대화의 일부만을 들은 모양이었고, 따라서 그가 제 말을 모조리 거짓말로 생각한 것은 이해할 수 있었다. 그런 말을 들었다면 저라도 그랬을 테니까. 하지만 그 말을 믿지 않았으면서도 제게 몸을 내주고, 또 계속 속아주겠다고 각오를 한다는 것은 대체 어디 지방의 정신머리란 말인가. 고아인 저도 그런 취급을 받고는 참지 않았을 터인데, 다 가진 이 남자는 어째서 이렇게 아낌없이 주는 나무처럼 군다는 말인가.  
  
바보 아저씨! 진짜 짜증나! 툴툴거린 매그는 오랜만에 편지지를 꺼내들었다. 기말고사 첫 시험이 내일이었지만, 편지를 쓰지 않고는 참을 수가 없었다. 


	10. Chapter 10

**12월 16일**  
  
키다리 아저씨께.  
  
아저씨, 잘 지내세요? 날이 많이 추워졌어요. 제가 보지 않는다고 방심하지 마시고 핫팩 꼭꼭 쓰시고, 목도리도 잘 두르세요. 커피도 조금만 드시구요. 아저씨 돈 많잖아요. 그 돈 두고 죽으면 아저씨만 손해니까 몸관리 잘 하란 말이에요.  
  
오늘 편지를 쓴 건 제 남자친구인 A 얘기를 하기 위해서예요. A가 뭔가를 아주 단단히 잘못 알고 있는 것 같아서 말이죠. 처음 A와 만나기 시작했을 때는 사실을 솔직히 고백하지 않은 A가 밉기도 했어요. 제가 뭐라고, 속은 것 같은 기분에 괘씸하기도 했구요. 네, 괜한 자격지심이었죠. 하지만 그때도 A가 싫은 건 아니었어요. 매일 아침 날마다 A의 꿈을 꾸며 깨어났으니까요. A에게 이 말을 한다면 “나랑 자는 걸 좋아해줘서 고마워,” 라고 하면서 웃겠지만 글쎄요. 그 꿈은 단순히 몽정만은 아니었답니다. A랑 같이 눈사람도 만들고, 목욕도 하고, 요리도 하는 그런 평범한 꿈들도 많았으니까요. 가끔 꿈 속에서 A는 저를 “내 사랑” 이라고 불러주고는 했는데요, 지금 그것은 현실이 되었죠. 그 사실이 얼마나 감격스럽고 기쁜지, 아저씨는 아실까요? A는 모르는 것 같거든요. A는 이 모든 게 제 거짓말이라고 생각하는 모양이예요.  
  
물론 그것도 제 잘못이지만요. 왜냐고요?  
  
처음에 A가 절 기만했다고 생각해서, 저는 A에게 마음을 주지 않겠다고 다짐했었어요. A가 용기를 가지고 제게 사실을 고백해주었을 때, 저는 조금만 즐기다가 A를 뻥 하고 차 줄 생각이었어요. 네, 정말 못되고 나쁜 생각이었죠. 이 사실을 미처 A에게 고백하지 못했던 것은, 사실을 알게 된다면 A가 상처받을 것이 두려워서였습니다. A는 너무나 저를 사랑하고, 제 말 한마디가 A에게 가지는 영향력이 얼마나 큰지 저는 알고 있으니까요.   
  
말씀드렸지만 A는 정말로 잘 생겼고, 저희 학교의 여학생들은 모이기만 하면 A얘기를 합니다. 여학생들 뿐인가요, 남자애들 사이에서도 A는 질투와 선망의 대상이에요. 그만큼 옷도 잘 입고, 머리도 좋고, 돈도 많고 부족한 곳이 한 군데도 없는 A가 절 사랑합니다. ‘그러니 어떻게 A를 사랑하지 않을 수 있겠어’ 이게 제 첫 생각이었습니다. 괜한 반발심이 들었고, A를 좋아할 수밖에 없는 제 자신이 싫었어요. 하지만 A와 가까워지게 되며 저는 그 모든 것보다 그냥 A 자체가 좋다는 것을 깨닫게 되었습니다.   
  
다른 사람들이 보는 도도하고 콧대 높은 A가 아닌, 정도 눈물도 많은 A가 좋습니다. 각잡힌 도련님 A도 좋지만 마음이 여리고 감수성이 풍부한 A도 좋습니다. A를 만나며 저는 대가없는 사랑이, 무조건적인 사랑이 어떤 것인지를 배웠어요. 이전에 저는 냉소적이었고 세상에 대한 불만으로 가득차 있었지만 지금은 전혀 그렇지 않습니다. A가 있으니까요. 다른 것들 다 필요없습니다. 전 아저씨와, A 하나면 됩니다. 그거면 충분해요.  
  
제 잘못과 실수때문에 A는 제 마음을 아직도 믿고 있지 않는 것 같습니다. 하지만 그러면서도 A는 그 모든 것을 눈감아주려고 하고 있어요. 그 모습을 보면 오묘한 감정이 듭니다. 안쓰럽고도 애처로우며, 가엾고 사랑스러운 것이지요. 저는 A에게 말해주고 싶습니다.  
  
A를 사랑하지 않으려고 애를 썼지만 그건 불가능했다는 것을요. 네, A를 사랑하기란 세상에서 가장 쉽고도 간단한 일입니다. 그리고 A가 말한 대로, 제가 부자였다면 저 역시도 A를 위해서 돈을 썼을 것이며, 하나도 아까워하지 않았을 것이란 것도요. 그렇지만 만약 제가 A보다 나이가 많았다면, 아마 전 초반에 A가 그랬던 것처럼 물러나 애를 끓이는 대신 전력을 다해 그에게 플러팅을 날렸을 거예요. 다시 한 번, 어쩌면 여러번 드리는 말씀드리는 얘기지만, 저는 A에게 첫눈에 반했습니다.   
  
그를 처음 본 순간 우주가 팽창했다가 다시 수축하는 것을 느꼈습니다. 심장이 배 밑까지 떨어졌다가는 순식간에 얼어버리는 느낌이었습니다. 돌아보면 제 삶에는 암흑뿐인데, A를 본 순간 지금껏 살아온 나날들이 생각나지 않았고 그 길 앞에는 A만이 펼쳐져 있었습니다. 눈이 멀어버릴 것 같이 밝은 빛을 두른 A가요. A는 절 비추는 거울입니다. 제 사랑은 절 더 좋은 사람이 되고 싶게 만듭니다.  
  
짧게 적습니다. A를 사랑하고 있습니다. 그의 머리가 새는 것을 보고 싶고, 그 눈가에 주름이 생기는 것을 보고 싶습니다. 10년 후의 A에게, 20년 후의 A에게 당신은 여전히 아름답다고 속삭일 수 있는 기회를 잡고 싶습니다. 이 모든 마음은 진실입니다.  
  
p.s. 제 밑에서 다리를 벌리고 있는 A가 얼마나 섹시한지 아저씨도 보실 수 있다면 좋을 텐데요. 제 것을 물고 신음하는 A가 얼마나 색골인지는, 낮의 A를 아는 사람들은 상상도 못 할 겁니다.   
  
전 오늘 A의 구멍을 잔뜩 귀여워해 줄 생각이예요. A의 구멍은 정말 핑크색인데다가, 잔뜩 젖어서 빠끔 열려 있는게 진짜 야하거든요. 그 생각을 하느라 공부도 잘 안 될 지경이에요. 전 오늘 집으로 들어가자마자 A를 벽으로 거칠게 밀어붙인 후, 고개를 끌어내려 깊이 키스할거예요. 그리고 그 귀여운 입에 제 손가락을 물려놓은 뒤 상체부터 시작해 키스를 남길 겁니다. 예민한 A의 유두는 기대감으로 발딱 서 있겠죠. 그러면 저는 그걸 검지와 엄지로 잡고 살살 돌렸다가, 가끔씩은 장난스레 꼬집어 줄 거예요. 그거면 충분해요. 크고 굵은 A의 자지는 우뚝 솟아서 프리컴을 흘려대고 있겠죠.   
  
A는 바둥거리겠지만 전 아랑곳하지 않고 A를 뒤돌려세워 엉덩이를 벌리게 만들 거예요. 엉덩이를 붙잡은 A의 손이 하얗게 질려가기 시작하면 저는 제 혀를 이용해서 A를 박아줄 겁니다. A의 벌름거리는 구멍을 핥아서 준비시켜 줄 거고, 몇번이고 스팟을 눌러서 정액을 모두 짜낼 거예요. 헥헥거리던 A가 축 늘어지면 그 통통한 양 쪽 엉덩이에 사랑의 키스를 남겨 줘야겠죠.   
  
A의 안이 좋은 것처럼 A의 자지도 좋지 않을까요? 가끔 저는 그게 무슨 느낌일지 궁금하거든요. A는 매번 거절합니다만, 언젠가는 꼭 저한테 박게 만들고 말 거예요. A는 절 여전히 꼬맹이로 생각하는 모양인데, 저는 무슨 깨지는 유리 구슬이 아니거든요?

  
XOXO 매그너스

  
  
  
세상에. 매그의 편지를 내려놓은 알렉은 마른세수를 하며 눈을 세차게 깜박였다. 생일도 아니건만 꼭 생일 선물을 받은 느낌이었다. 가짜라도 좋았다. 매그너스가 이렇게 열렬한 편지를 써 준 것만 해도, 그리고 단지 말뿐이겠지만 제게 박히고 싶다는 내용을 쓴 것만으로도 알렉의 가슴은 심하게 떨렸다. 세상에. 세상에. 어찌나 떨렸는지 기말고사 시험지를 앞에 두고서도 아무것도 들어오지 않았다.  
  
“거짓말 시켜서 미안해...”   
  
알렉은 편지를 손으로 쓸며 중얼거렸다. 그렇잖아도 공부하느라 힘들텐데, 자신에게 맘에도 없는 말을 쥐어짜 써 내느라 골머리를 앓았을 매그너스를 생각하니 알렉의 가슴은 욱신거렸다. “...좋아해서 미안해...” 알렉은 진심을 담아 다시 한 번 사과했다. 제 욕심으로, 매그너스의 옆에 있고 싶다는 제 욕심하나로 저는 아이의 발에 족쇄를 채워 제 곁에 묶어 두었다. 새는 하늘을 훨훨 날 때 가장 아름답다는 것을 알면서도, 새장에 새를 가둘 수밖에 없었다. 그 새는 오색찬연한 빛깔의 깃털을 지니고, 사람들을 홀릴 수밖에 없는 자태를 지녔으므로.   
  
작은 거울에 영문학 교수의 얼굴이 비쳤다. 알렉은 수염이 돋은 제 볼을 쓰다듬으며 입술을 깨물었다. 제 자신이 너무나도 추하게 느껴졌다. 매그너스는 어렸고, 어렸다. 자신은 그보다 스무 살이나 많았다. 그런데도 자신은 그를 잡아두기 위해 제 육신까지 이용하고 있었다. 보송한 솜털만이 돋은 그 살결을 어루만지기 위하여. 거울에 비친 제 모습은 탐욕스러워 보였다. 순간 알렉은 제 늙은 모습을 보았다. 볼은 축 늘어지고 피부에는 검버섯이 피어났고 눈가에는 주름이 생기고 머리는 벗겨지기 시작했다. 알렉은 그 모습을 보지 않기 위해 고개를 돌렸다. 열심히 관리해야지. 알렉은 마른침을 삼켰다. 제가 아름답지 않다면, 같이 다니기에 창피할 정도가 된다면 매그너스는 언제고 절 떠나버릴 터였다. 그렇다. 편지가 담고 있는 것은 협박이었다. 그 전까지는 자신을 떠나지 말라는 협박. 자신을 떠날 수 없을 거라는 협박.  
  
이 협박을 일생동안 받을 수 있도록 해 주소서. 부디 제게 그 축복을 허락해 주소서.  
  
알렉은 두 손을 모아 믿지도 않는 신께 기도를 올렸다. 간절한 소망을 외우며 눈을 감았다.  _하늘에 계신 아버지시여,_  알렉은 경건한 마음을 담아 중얼거렸다.  _이름이 거룩히 여김을 받으시오며_ 이루 말할 수 없는 벅찬 감정이 알렉을 채웠다.  _나라에 임하옵시고_ 분명 신을 향해 기도하고 있건만 그의 머릿속에 떠오르는 것은 갓 성년이 된 어린 사내의 얼굴이었다.  _제가 저에게 죄 지은 자를 사하여 준 것만 같이_  알렉은 이제 제가 누구에게 기도를 올리고 있는지조차 알 수가 없었다.   
 __  
제 죄를 사하여 주시옵소서  
  
다만 악에서 구하시옵소서  
  
***  
  
아저씨 보고 싶네. 입을 삐죽인 매그는 제 건너편에 앉아 아론을 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 아론은 곱슬머리 남자에게 기댄 채 깔깔 웃고 있었다. 그는 여전히 채즈와 잘 만나고 있었고, 매그는 그 사실이 신기하다고 생각했다. 걔는 얘가 이러는 거 모르나? 매그는 멀뚱히 아론을 바라보았고, 아론은 후 하고 연기를 불더니 윙크를 하고서 씩 웃었다. 역시 닮은 건 얼굴뿐이잖아. 저렇게 아무한테나 윙크하고, 아무한테나 기대고. 우리 알렉은 안 그러는데. 고개를 돌린 매그는 접시를 뒤적거렸다. 그래도 종강 술자리에는 와야지 않겠냐고 래그노어가 절 끌고온 덕에, 매그는 꽤나 술이 올라 있었다. 그 때, 어떤 손길이 톡 하고는 매그를 건드렸다.  
  
“할 말이 있는데, 매그너스. 잠깐 둘이서만 얘기할 수 있을까?”  
  
몸을 반쯤 돌린 매그는 저도 모르게 손의 주인을 위아래로 훑었다. 무릎까지 오는 원피스를 입은 여학생은 감색 코트를 걸치고 있었다. 술기운 때문인지 볼은 약간 상기된 채였다. 무슨 일이지? 고개를 갸우뚱한 매그는 훌쩍 몸을 일으켰다. 평상시였다면 이게 어떤 것을 의미하는지 매그도 눈치채지 못할 리 없건만, 선배들은 새내기의 위장에 열심히 술을 들이부었고 따라서 지금의 매그는 약간 정신이 혼미한 상태였다. “왜?” 비틀거린 매그는 질문을 한 뒤 머리를 한 번 흔들었다. 볼에 와닿는 차가운 겨울 바람이, 정신을 차리는 데 도움을 주고 있었다. 하지만 머리는 여전히 몽롱했다.  
  
“난 닷이야.”  
  
여학생은 말하더니 웃으며 손을 내밀었다. 그렇구나. 매그는 조금 건성으로 그 손을 잡고 흔들었다. 작은 손은 부드럽고 따스했다. 알렉의 손과는 달랐다. 너무 달랐다. 크고 단단하지 않았고, 냉기가 흐르듯 서늘하지도 않았다. 그 느낌은 찬물을 끼얹듯 세차게 다가왔다. 이제야 서서히, 매그는 닷이 하려는 말을 이해하려고 하고 있었다. “아,” 짧은 호흡을 뱉은 매그는 난처한 표정을 지었다. 상대를 곤란하게 만들고 싶지는 않았기에, 매그는 몸을 조금 숙여 여학생의 귀에 입술을 가져다댔다. 그리고 작은 목소리로 속삭였다.  
  
“미안해. 난 이미 만나는 사람이 있어. 그 사람의 영혼에 반했어, 그래서... 안 돼. 미안해.”  
  
래그노어에게 털어놓으려 했지만 적당한 때를 잡지 못하여, 저와 알렉산더의 사이는 카타리나만이 알고 있었다. 그리고 카타리나는 늘상 도서관에서 살았다. 의사가 되려는 꿈을 이루기 위하여. 그러니 어쩌면 닷이 제게 사귀는 사람이 있다는 것을 모르는 건 당연한 일이었다. 그렇구나, 아니, 내가 미안, 닷이 당황한 듯 속삭이는 소리를 들으며 매그는 돌부리를 툭툭 걷어찼다. 알렉산더 얘기를 이런 식으로 다른 사람에게 하려니 가슴에서부터 뭔가 뜨끈한 덩어리같은 게 치솟는 것이, 기묘한 느낌이었다. 이렇게 얘기할 줄은 몰랐는데. 매그는 입술을 슬쩍 물었다. 미안할 것까지야. 대답을 하려 매그가 고개를 들었을 때, 불과 몇 미터 떨어지지도 않은 곳에 알렉이 서 있었다. 어. 매그는 반가운 마음에 손을 세차게 흔들었다. 닷은 고개를 휙 돌렸다.  
  
“교수님이 왠일이시지? 우리한테 온다고 얘기하셨었나?”  
  
매그는 닷의 말을 듣고서야 정신을 차렸다. 그렇다. 지금은 여전히 학교 근처였고 자신들은 교수와 학생의 관계인 것이다. 사실 저 사람이 내 애인이야. 매그는 입 밖으로 튀어나가려는 말을 누른 채 글쎄, 하고 조금은 건조하게 얘기했다. 그렇지 않으면 곧이라도 알렉을 끌어당겨, 세상에서 가장 더러운 방식으로 그의 입 안과 혀를 유린하게 될 것 같아서였다. 다가온 알렉의 얼굴은 창백했지만 눈은 이글거리고 있었다. “베인 군,” 알렉은 억누른 목소리로 말했다. 닷은 쳐다보지도 않고 있었다.  
  
“잠깐 나 좀 보지. 기말고사 때 자네가 쓴 것에 대해서 말인데.”  
  
알렉은 이를 악물었다. 화가 나서 참을 수가 없었다. 시험지를 제출하고 나가며 매그는 제 손목을 살짝 쓸었고, 내려다본 답안지의 맨 끝에는 ‘교수님이랑 하고 싶어요’ 가 적혀 있었다. ‘엉망진창으로 만들어버릴거야. 안 다물어지게 잔뜩 싸 줄게. 구멍이 내 모양으로 변해버릴 때까지, 내걸로 길들여 줄거야.’ 밤에 들었던 매그의 낮은 목소리를 생각하며 저도 모르게 구멍을 조였었다. ‘내 씨 흘리는 거 야하네, 알렉산더. 다 먹지도 못하면서, 또 뿌려달라고 조르는 거야?’ 혹시나 제 안에 들어있는 애널 플러그를 눈치챈 것은 아닐까 싶어 조마조마했던 자신이었다. 그런데 그러고 나서 다른 여자와는 키스를 하고 있다니. 그것도, 길거리에서. 이럴 줄 알았으면 데리러 오는 게 아니었는데. 안 봤으면 또 모른 척, 넘어갈 수 있었을텐데. 알렉은 주먹을 꾹 쥐었다.  
  
나한테는 한 번도 그런 적 없으면서. 나랑 사귀는 것도 비밀로 하자고 하고, 교수직에서 은퇴한대도 못 하게 했으면서. 알렉은 이를 갈며 매그를 노려보았다. 멋대로 휘둘리는 것이 분했고, 꼴사납게 질투나 하고 있어야 하는 제 처지는 처참했다. 매번 매그는, 제게 유리알같은 기쁨을 가져다주고는 다음 순간 그것을 부숴버렸다. 이번에도 그럴 것을 알고 있었는데도, 알고 있다고 생각했는데도 왜 이렇게 가슴이 아픈 것인지. 비참한 기분을 느낀 알렉은 씨근거리며 숨을 골랐다.   
  
다 줄 수 있었지만 저는 남자였고, 여자가 될 수는 없었다. 저는 여자에게 아무것도 느낄 수가 없는데 매그너스는 여자 역시도 좋아한다. 젖가슴을 주무르며 빨고 희롱하는 매그를 떠올리자 알렉의 심장은 잠시 멈췄다. 여자와 시시덕거리고 있는 매그의 성기는 단단하게 서서 프리컴을 흘리고 있었다. 상상만으로도 구멍이 발씬거리며 자극을 기대하는 것이 느껴졌지만 알렉은 그걸 무시했다. 스스로 젖지도 않는 구멍인데 그래, 너도 싫겠지. 매번 하려면 젤도 써야 하고, 풀어줘야 하는데. 먼저 준비해야 하고 또 기다려야 하는데, 얼마나 싫겠어. 조소한 알렉은 주먹을 더 세게 쥐었다. 푸르게 질린 손등 위로 힘줄이 도드라졌다. 그래, 매그너스. 나처럼 딱딱한 남자보다는 당연히, 부드러운 여자가 더 좋겠지. 술집으로 들어가는 닷의 뒷모습을 힐끗 바라본 후, 알렉은 차갑게 말했다.  
  
“교수 희롱죄로 자네 F야, 베인 군.”


	11. Chapter 11

매그너스의 팔을 몇 번이나 뿌리친 알렉은 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 그렇다. 이게 맞는 길이다. 이것이 맞는 행동이었다. 제 욕심으로 아이를 붙잡고 있어서는 안 됐다. 눈을 돌리고 있었지만, 외면하려 애썼지만 이것이 사실일 것이다. 자신들의 집이 아닌, 차가운 라이트우드 저택으로 향하며 알렉은 이를 악물었다. 자신은 새를 가둬둘 수 없었다. 새를 너무나도 사랑하기 때문에, 역설적으로 새를 가두어 둘 수 없었다. 새는 날아야 했다. 하늘 위에서, 세상을 내려다보며. 제 곁을 떠나서. 새가 원하는 것은 제가 아니라 세상이었다. 알렉은 눈을 감고는 마른침을 삼켰다. 교수직을 내려놓고 나니 오히려 홀가분했다. 아이의 얼굴을 보지 않는다면 괜찮을 것이다. 손짓 하나만으로도 저를 매료시키는 그를 보지 않는다면... 괜찮을 것이다. 알렉은 가슴을 눌렀다. 

어쩌면 F라는 학점 하나만이 제가 그의 인생에 남길 수 있는 오점일지도 모른다. 알렉은 그 오점이 부디 길게 남기를 바랬다. 긴 선을 남기면서. 과한 바람인 것을 알면서도 알렉은 그것을 소망했다. 잠은 쉽게 오지 않았다. 따뜻한 체온을 이미 알아버렸다. 그게 주는 안정감이 얼마나 큰 것인지 느껴버린 이상은 괜찮을 리가 없었다. 그날 밤 알렉은 여러 번 뒤척였다.

 

 

**12월 22일**

사랑하는 알렉산더 

받는 사람 주소가 사서함일 때부터 미리 물어봤어야 했는데. 핸드폰이 계속 꺼져있네요. 멜리온 조교님한테 물어봤더니 모른다고 하시고. 비서 누나도 우리가 그런 사이인 거 모르니까, 자기가 곤란해할까봐 자세히 물어볼 수도 없고. 놀리려고 그런 거 아니에요, 그리고 닷과도 아무 사이도 아니에요. 설마 또 질투하고 있는 건 아니죠? 그쪽과는 전혀 그런 사이도 아닌데. 혼자서 또 무슨 생각을 하고 있는 건지, 제발 말 좀 해줘요. 생각만 하지 말고. 이렇게 가버리면 나만 또 나쁜 사람 되는 거잖아요. 제발 연락 좀 받아요. 네? 진짜 내 속이 얼마나 바작바작 타는 줄 알기나 해요?

화 내는 거 아니예요. 답답해서 그래요. 우리 대화 좀 해요, 알렉산더. 이 정도는 할 수 있잖아요. 아니면 우리는 그러면 진짜 그 정도 관계였던 거예요? 이제 내가 질렸어요?

 

 

 

**12월 22일**

알렉산더.

내 말 좀 들어주세요. 나도 갑자기 아저씨가 이렇게 나오니까 너무 당황하고 화나고, 솔직히 어이도 없어요. 이거 다 가지라구요? 내가 언제 달랬어요? 그리고 대체 교수직은 언제 사임한 건데요? 아니 화를 내는 건 아닌데, 그냥 갑자기 이러니까 너무 당황스럽잖아요. 화 내는 거 아니예요, 진짜예요. 알렉산더, 대체 뭐가 문제에요? 말해줘요, 고칠게요. 나는 그냥 교수님이 서 있어서, 그리고 자기 보니까 그냥 좋아서 그런 건데. 제가 막 그런 말 한 거 싫었어요?  싫은데 지금까지 참고 좋은 척 했던 거예요? 그럼 말하지 그랬어요. 알았으면 말 안했을텐데... 나는 자기가 그래서, 항상 웃어줘서 지금까지 자기도 좋아하는 줄 알았어요. 미안해요.

자기한테 그런 나쁜 말 해서 미안해요. 그런 말 싫어하는지도 모르고, 남자친구인데 몰라준 것도 미안해요. 그런 말 못하게 한 것도 미안하고, 싫어하는데 참게 만든 것도 나 때문인 거 같아서, 그냥 다 미안해요. 아니면 공공장소에서 그러는 게 싫었던 거예요? 말을 안 해주니까 내가 알 수가 없잖아요... 자꾸 추측만 하게 되잖아요.

알렉산더랑 같이 있으면 그래요. 내가 너무 부족한 것 같아서 속상해요. 나만 너무 뒤쳐진 것 같고, 알렉산더는 너무 앞서 나가는 것 같고. 그러니까 나한테는 참지 말아요. 그렇게 계속 혼자서 속으로 삭이니까 화가 나고 힘든 거잖아요. 무슨 일이에요, 말해봐요. 네? 무슨 일이든 잘 들어줄게요. 지금까지 남자친구가 알렉 마음도 몰라주고 참 나빴다. 그죠? 그러니까 이제 잘 할게요. 네? 진짜 잘 할게요. 왜 화난 건지 얘기 해주세요, 제발.

 

 

 

**12월 23일**

아저씨, 미리 메리 크리스마스. 

이번 년도는 제 인생에 있어서 가장 아름다운 한 해였어요. 저를 후원해주셔서 감사하고 제게 사랑을 가르쳐 주셔서 감사해요. 그리고 쑥스러워서 말 못했지만 제 생일에 저 생일축하 해주신 거 고마웠어요. 아저씨가 만든 케이크 맛있다고 할 수는 없었지만, 그래도 아저씨가 만든 거니까 괜찮았어요. 날 위해서 만든 거잖아요. 날 위해서 베이킹 재료를 사고, 완벽한 아저씨가 그 긴 손가락으로 반죽을 하는 생각을 하니까 기분이 이상해지더라고요. 아저씨가 준 최신형 노트북도 좋았고 페라리도 좋았는데, 케이크도 그거 못지않게 좋았어요. 그거 기억하고 있으라구요. 사랑해요.

크리스마스랑 박싱데이에는 뭘 할 예정이세요? 저는 집 안에서 영화 볼 거예요. 대니는 폴 씨와 함께 보낼 테고, 아론과 채즈는 채즈네 농장으로 같이 내려갈 거래요. 래그노어와 카타리나는 집으로 돌아가구요. 제게 집이라고 부를 만한 것은 이돔고아원 뿐인데, 거기로 가기는 싫으니 전 그냥 집 안에 갇혀 있을 거예요. 어쩌면 24일 밤에 수면제를 왕창 먹고 잠드는 방법도 있을 수 있겠죠. 그리고 26일날 아침에 일어나는 거예요. 어때요, 크리스마스를 말살하는 제 방법이? 맘에 안 들면 연락이나 한 통 주던가요.

p.s. 그렇다고 해서 길거리에 울려퍼지는 캐롤을 막을 수도 없으니 외로운 것은 매한가지예요. 아저씨가 보고 싶어요. 같이 있었으면 좋았을 텐데. 

p.p.s. 고아원에서 매년 크리스마스마다 쓰라고 재촉받은 것들을 제외하고 ‘진짜’ 크리스마스 카드를 쓰는 것은 처음이예요. 어때요, 또 제 처녀를 가져가신 기분이?

  
온누리에 사랑을. 매그너스

 

 

**12월 23일**

왜 ㅈㅔ 전화만 안 받는 거예요? 자꾸 무시하면 아저씨 고소할 거예요. ㄴㅏ 성년 되기 이전에 나랑 잤잖아요. 고소당하기 싫으면 빨ㄹㄹㄹ리 답장 하란 말이에요 빨리답장해알렉산더빨리

 

 

점심을 먹은 매그는 씩씩대면서 침대에 드러누웠다. 어제 알렉에게 보낸 편지는 진심이었다. 만약 지금처럼 계속 알렉이 자신을 피한다면, 정말로 알렉을 고소할 작정이었다. 그래야 얼굴이라도 보지. 짜증을 낸 매그는 옆으로 데굴 구르며 베개를 때렸다. 교수님 진짜 너무 밉다. 완전 짜증나. 아니 이제 교수님 아니지, 아저씨. 진짜 답답하다... 가진게 없으니 줄 수 있는 것도 없고. 매그는 파 하고 한숨을 내쉬었다. 자신이 알렉에게 줄 수 있는 거라고는 그나마 반반한 낯짝과 몸뚱이 뿐이었다. 진짜 염치없네. 매그는 손을 들어 눈을 덮었다. 그래도 알렉이 갖고 싶었다.

까무룩 잠이 들었던 매그는 도어락이 열리는 소리에 깨어났다. 설마. 매그는 헉 하고 숨을 들이켰지만 일어나지는 않았다. 어쩌면 자신의 상상이 불러일으킨 착각이었을지도 모르는 일이었으니까. 만약 그게 사실이라면 조금 비참할 것 같았으니까.

“매그너스...”

그러나 놀랍게도, 그리고 다행스럽게도, 제 상상이 아니었다. 제게 다가온 알렉의 목소리는 걱정을 담고 있었다. 바깥 바람이 묻은 남자의 몸에서는 냉기가 훅 하고 끼쳤다. 볼에 와닿는 손가락은 차가웠고, 매그는 즉시 팔을 뻗어 그를 끌어당겼다. 알렉이 버둥거렸지만 매그는 상관하지 않고 제 손에 힘을 주었다. 그가 천천히 힘을 풀고 나서야 매그는 중얼거렸다. “보고 싶었어.” 다른 말은 필요하지 않았다. 

***

매그는 초조하게 제 옷차림을 어루만졌다. 이렇게 갑자기 알렉의 가족을 만날 생각은 없었는데, 알렉은 계속 우겨댔다. 도장을 찍어 놔야 마음이 놓인다나 뭐라나. “그렇게 좋아?” 매그는 눈을 반짝이며 조수석에 앉은 알렉을 바라보며 피식 웃었다. 알렉의 뺨은 그 사이 살이 더 내려 날카로운 턱선이 더 도드라졌다. 빙긋 웃은 알렉은 고개를 천천히 끄덕였다. 그 모습을 바라보는 매그는 언제나 요동치던 제 마음이 차분하게 가라앉는 것을 느꼈다. “사랑해.” 매그는 슬쩍 몸을 숙여 알렉에게 키스를 남겼다. 말하지 않고는 참을 수가 없었다. 알렉은 볼을 붉히며 답했다. “나도 사랑해, 매그너스...” 그 목소리는 몽롱했고, 매그는 코너를 돌기 전 다시 한번 알렉을 곁눈질했다.

아직도 알렉은 제 말을 완벽하게 믿는 것 같지 않았다.  대체 왜 그런 걸까. 고개를 갸우뚱한 매그는 신호를 바라보며 생각에 잠겼다. 어쩌면 오늘 알 수 있을지도 모른다. 자신이 바라는 크리스마스 선물은 그것 뿐이었다. 

짙은 남색의 페라리는 쭉 뻗은 도로를 달려 라이트우드 가 저택에 도착했다. “와.” 매그는 잠시 혀를 내둘렀다. 저택에 들어가려면 높은 철문을 지나서도 한참을 운전해 들어가야만 했다. 그 길 양 옆으로는 눈이 소복하게 쌓여 있었고, 길의 끝에 있는 하얀 저택은 초록색과 붉은색, 그리고 금색으로 장식되어 있었다. “당신 진짜 부자구나.” 새삼 놀란 매그는 알렉에게 한 번 눈길을 주었다. 알렉은 저택을 바라보며 입꼬리를 슬쩍 들어올렸다. “다 네 거야.” 알렉은 말을 마치고는 입술을 핥았다. 매그는 마른침을 삼키며 그런 알렉을 한 번 넘겨다보았다. 하얀 수트에 보타이를 한 알렉은 진짜 왕자님처럼 보였다. 

“그런 거 아니어도 난 널 사랑해, 알렉산더.”

차를 세우기 전 매그는 작은 소리로 중얼거렸다. 그렇다. 알렉이 제게 이 모든 것을 해주지 않았다고 해도 저는 알렉을 사랑할 수밖에 없었다. 매그는 안전벨트를 풀려는 알렉의 손을 누른 뒤 대신 벨트를 풀어주었고, 문을 열고 훌쩍 뛰어내려 알렉 쪽의 차 문을 열어주었다. 항상 알렉이 제게 해 준 것이었지만 제가 해보는 것은 처음이었다. 얼떨떨한 표정을 지은 알렉이 눈을 둥그렇게 뜨고 차에서 내리는 것을 바라보며 매그는 슬쩍 웃었다. 그리고 완벽하게 손질된 알렉의 머리를 당겨 제게로 끌어내렸다. “사랑해, 내 천사.” 맞닿은 입술 사이로 매그는 작게 중얼거렸다. 알렉의 몸은 로봇처럼 뻣뻣해졌고, 같은 쪽의 팔과 다리가 한 번에 움직였다. 매그는 그걸 바라보며 킥킥거렸다. 아마 5분에 한 번씩 사랑한다는 말을 해야 할 모양이었다.

“흐음.”

이지와 얘기를 마치고 나서야 매그는 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 천장을 찌를 듯이 솟은 크리스마스 트리 옆에 선 알렉은 검은 수트를 입은 금발머리의 남성과 얘기를 나누고 있었다. 그러니까 저 사람이 제이스란 말이지. 매그는 작게 코웃음을 쳤다. 저말고 다른 이에게 볼을 붉히는 알렉의 모습을 보고 있으려니 가슴이 새큰거리는 것이 썩 좋지는 않았다. 매그는 입술을 일그러트리며 제이스의 뒷모습을 훑었다. 

뭐...나보다 키가 크기는 해. 눈도 파랗고 봐줄 만은 하네. 파이아이라. 조금 특이하지만 그게 뭐 별건가. 나보다 나이 많잖아. 저도 모르게, 매그는 제 앞에 선 과거의 경쟁자에게 점수를 매기고 있었다. 에이 씨. 짜증나. 씨발 진짜 짜증나. 매그는 손에 든 샴페인 잔을 내던져 버리고 싶은 충동을 느꼈다. 제이스에게 약혼자가 있다는 사실은 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다. 샴페인을 단숨에 들이킨 매그는 다시 한 번 마른침을 삼켰다. 사람들에게 둘러싸인 알렉은 완벽해 보였다. 언제나 그랬듯이. 매그는 제 자신을 내려다보고 작은 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“미안해, 피곤하지? 우리 이제 그만 가자.”

어느새 다가온 알렉이 속삭였고, 매그는 그가 바로 제 쪽으로 걸어왔다는 사실에 깜짝 놀랐다. 눈을 빠르게 깜박인 매그는 어, 하고 얼빠진 소리를 냈다. 그 모습을 바라보며 알렉은 조금 수줍게 웃었다. “널 자랑하고 싶어서, 내가 욕심냈나 봐. 제이스는 그만 좀 얘기하라고 했는데...” 아. 무언가를 깨달은 매그의 마음이 순식간에 녹아내렸다. “내 얘기를 했어?” 눈썹을 치켜올리며 매그가 물었다. 알렉은 더 큰 미소를 띄우며 팔짱을 꼈다. “내 머릿속에는 네 생각밖에 없어.” 

그 말을 들은 매그는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고는 발꿈치를 들어올려 알렉에게 열렬하게 키스했다. 자신이 할 수 있는 가장 격렬한 방식으로 매그는 사랑을 표현했다. 맞닿은 혀 사이로 생각은 여름날의 아이스크림처럼 녹아내렸다. 이 키스는 카밀과 나눴던 것과는 아주 달랐다. 상대가 나를 사랑하며, 나도 상대를 사랑한다는 것을 알고 하는 보다 본질적인 키스였다. 영혼의 입맞춤이었고 정신의 결합이었다. 알렉은 혀를 이용하여 제 혀를 건드리고 있었으나, 단지 그 자극만으로도 제 말초신경들은 깨어났다. 젤리처럼 부드럽고도 말캉거리는 입술. 이 남자의 모든 것은 어찌도 이렇게 완벽한 것인가. 매그는 손을 들어 알렉의 달아오른 뺨을 어루만졌다. 그리고서는 속삭였다.

“집으로 가자, 알렉산더.”

알렉은 매그의 손을 당겨 세게 잡았다. 매그는 슬며시 웃었다. 정확한 장소를 말하지 않아도, 한 단어만으로도 알렉은 제가 어디를 말하는지 알고 있다. 집. 자신들의 집. 그것은 이상하고도 기묘한 느낌이었다.

***

매그의 곁에 누운 알렉은 긴 하품을 하며 눈을 비볐다. 오늘 하루 너무 많은 일이 있었다. 매그너스를 보러 온 것도 그렇고, 크리스마스 파티도 그렇고. 그렇지만 그 중에서도 제일 좋았던 것은 자신보고 천사라고 부르며 웃던 매그너스의 모습이었다. 손을 든 알렉은 제 입술을 만지작거렸다. “또 내 생각하는 거야, 알렉산더?” 허리에 팔이 감겨왔다. 근육이 있다고는 하나 아직은 어린 팔이었다. 그렇지만 제 삶에 이보다 안정되는 것은 없었다. 알렉은 다시 하품을 하며 고개를 끄덕였다. 매그너스 쪽으로 고개를 돌리고 싶었지만 온 몸에 기운이 하나도 없고 나른했다. 꼭 침대가 저를 빨아당기는 느낌이었다. 

“나도 너 생각하고 있어, 내 천사.”

대답을 들은 알렉의 가슴은 물에 담궈진 젤라틴처럼 흐늘흐늘해졌다. 섹스를 하지 않았음에도 불구하고 기분이 너무 좋았다. 오늘 밤은 아마 좋은 꿈을 꿀 모양이었다. 으음. 알렉은 기분좋은 신음을 내며 몸을 비틀었다. 매그의 팔에서 저와 같은 향이 풍긴다는 사실만 생각해도 짜릿했다. 알렉은 잠들기 직전 매그의 말에 퍼뜩 깨어났다. 모든 잠이 일시에 사라졌다. “지금 뭐라고?” 자기가 들은 말이 믿겨지지 않아 알렉은 의아한 목소리로 물었다.

“...그 금발머리보다 날 더 좋아하지?”

매그의 목소리는 잠겨 있었다. 알렉은 킥킥거리며 웃었다. “설마 질투하는 건 아니지?” 그럴 리는 없겠지만, 매그너스가 제이스에게 질투하는 상상만 해도 짜릿했다. 그건 그만큼 자신을 좋아한다는 증거였으니까. 제 연인이 무슨 생각을 하는지 알아차린 매그는 알렉에게 달라붙으며 그 목에 코를 비볐다. “어떻게 질투를 안 할 수가 있겠어, 알렉산더?” 평이한 톤으로 말하려고 했으나 감출 수 없는 마음은 떨리는 목소리가 되어 울렸다. “그 사람이 당신의 모든 처음을 가져갔잖아.” 매그는 입술을 깨물었다. 저열한 마음을 드러내 보인다는 것은 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 무엇보다도 설명할 수 없는 소유욕이 그 기저에 깔려 있을 때는 그랬다. 이것은 첫경험이라거나, 첫키스를 뺏겨서는 아니었다. 그저 알렉이 자라오는 모든 순간, 울고 웃고 화내고 소리치며 단단해져가는 그 모든 순간에 관한 것이었다. 희귀한 보석을 지녔으면서도 진가를 알지 못했던, 푸른 눈을 한 사내에 대항하는 뾰족한 마음이었다. 설명을 듣는 알렉에게서는 아무런 말이 없었다. 

사과하지 말라고 한 게 그래도 좀 먹혔나보네. 매그는 숨을 고르고 말했다. “나는... 당신을 품을 수 있었던 당신 어머니를 질투해.” 곁의 알렉이 움찔하는 것이 느껴졌으나 매그는 아랑곳하지 않고 제 팔에 힘을 주며 그의 목에 더운 숨결을 불어넣었다. “당신과 같은 태를 빌어 나온 당신 여동생을 질투해.” 떨리는 목을 이로 갉작거렸다. “당신과 같이 아름다운 헤이즐 아이를 지닌 당신의 남동생을 질투해.” 매그의 손은 천천히 미끄러져 알렉의 배 주변을 선회했다. 불가해한 감정이 용암처럼 끓어넘쳐 혈관을 채웠다. 셰익스피어는 말했다. 질투는 초록 눈을 한 괴물이라고. 매그는 이제 그 말을 이해할 수 있었다. 

“당신과 옷깃을 스쳤던 사람들을 질투해. 당신의 수업을 듣게 된 학생들을 질투해. 우연히 길을 걷다가 당신의 얼굴을 바라보게 된 낯선 여자를 질투해. 당신이 입고 있는 옷을 만든, 이름도 얼굴도 모르는 사람에게 질투해. 당신이 마시는 와인을 만든 사람에게, 당신이 듣는 음악을 연주하는 사람에게 질투해. 당신의 셰익스피어를 질투하고, 당신의 헤밍웨이를 질투해. 나는 당신의 주위를 채운 내가 아닌 것들에 질투해.”

“...너 정말로 날 사랑하는구나.”

알렉은 조용하게 소근거렸고, 매그는 말없이 제 팔에 온 힘을 주었다가 놓았다. “...아마 당신은 상상도 못 할 거야.” 조금 시간이 흐른 후에야, 알렉의 숨소리가 고른 박자를 찾아가는 것을 확인한 후에야 매그는 입을 열어 대답했다. 알렉은 말했다. 자신을 놓아주려 했다고. 낮의 말을 떠올린 매그는 가볍게 코웃음을 쳤다. 놓아줘? 누구 맘대로. 매그는 알렉과 맞잡은 손에 힘을 주었다. 길고 나른한 한숨을 내쉬는 매그의 머릿속에는 오전부터 맴돌고 있던 궁금증이 다시 떠올랐다. 사랑하기 때문에 보내준다니 자신으로서는 상상도 할 수 없는 일이었다. 그러나 만약 알렉이 말하는 것이 진정한 사랑이라면, 대체 자신이 하고 있는 것은 무엇이란 말인가? 사랑보다 깊고 욕망보다 어두운, 저 밑에서부터 들끓어오르는 이 복잡하고도 설명할 수 없는 감정은 대체 무엇이란 말인가? 알렉에게 상처를 준 사람들을 향해 치솟아오르는 증오 뒤로 감춰진, 어둡게 그늘진, 이 미미한 희열은 대체 무엇이란 말인가?

팔을 들어올린 매그는 잠든 알렉의 허리와 엉덩이를 따라 흐르는 능선을 쓸었다. 36.5도보다는 조금 낮은 온도이니 사실 냉기라고 해야겠지만 서늘한 알렉의 체온은 제게 있어서 언제나 화염과도 같았다. 이것은 불꽃이었다. 누구도 빼앗아 갈 수 없는, 이 꺼지지 않는 온기는 제 것이었다. 다른 어떤 누구도 이 몸과 마음 그리고 영혼에 대한 소유권을 주장할 수 없었다. 알렉산더는 오로지 자신만의 것이었다.

물리의 법칙을 떠나 존재하는 알렉산더. 알렉은 양극단에 위치한 정반대의 것들이 결합되어 있었다. 강인하면서도 유약했고, 냉정하면서도 뜨거웠다. 알렉은 불타는 얼음이었다.

매그는 생각했다. 이 완전하면서도 불완전한 존재를, 자신은 영원히 사랑할 수밖에 없으리라.


	12. Chapter 12

**5월 8일**  
  
키다리 아저씨께.  
  
결혼 축하드려요. 아저씨 약혼자 신문에 실린 거 봤어요. 얼굴은 조금 봐줄만 하지만 그거 빼고는 별로던데 대체 어디가 그렇게 맘에 들었던 거예요? 아무리 생각해도 아저씨는 정말 얼굴 너무 밝히는 것 같아. 나한테 반한것도 내 얼굴 때문이라고 그랬으면서. 솔직히 아저씨가 17000배는 아깝지만, 그래도 행복하다니까 봐줄게요. 아저씨가 행복하다면 뭐, 그거 이상으로 좋은 건 없으니까요. 참, 결혼했다고 해서 나 잊어버리지는 않을 거죠? 지난 4년간 그런 일들이 있었는데도 계속 후원해줘서 고마워요. 많이 부족해서 미안하고 앞으로 아저씨 앞날에는 행복만 가득하길 바랄게요.  
  
작년 생일날에 아저씨가 해 준 이벤트 최고였는데. 누드 에이프런 있잖아요. 그거 너무 좋았어요. 오늘 밤 남편이랑도 그거 할 거예요? 에이프런 입고 요도플러그 꽂고 올라타서 허리 흔들다가 가는 거 말이예요. 그 때 아저씨 얼굴 완전 야했거든요. 입에서 침 뚝뚝 흐르는 것도 모르고 신음하면서 발발 떠는데 얼마나 섹시하던지. 그리고 내 꺼 물고 새빨개진 아저씨 구멍도 진짜 귀여웠는데. 남편만으로 만족할 수 있겠어요? 내가 채워줄 때 좋아했잖아. 안쪽에 깊이 처박고 싸주는 거 좋아했잖아요.   
  
남편이 부럽네요. 아저씨같은 사람 마음을 가져가다니 그 쪽도 능력자기는 한가봐요. 아니면 하체 쪽으로만 능력이 대단한건가. 심심하면 연락해요. 죄짓는 것 같아서 미안하면 3p 하면 되잖아요. 내가 아저씨 목구멍에 좆질하는 동안 아저씨 남편은 그 조그만 구멍을 잔뜩 귀여워해 주는 거죠. 그리고 자세 바꿔서 한 번 더 하고. 그 다음에는 원홀투스틱도 하고. 아저씨 야해서, 조금만 애쓰면 그정도는 쉽게 할 거 같은데. 나랑 할 때도 좆이랑 같이 손가락 세 개 까지는 먹었잖아요.   
  
 _똑똑_.   
  
문을 두드리는 소리가 들렸다. 알렉은 매그의 편지를 아무렇게나 내려두고 문을 열었다.  
  
“꽃 배달입니다.”  
  
알렉은 제 앞에 선 배달원의 모습을 본체만체하고 보낸 이의 이름을 확인했다. 매그너스였다. 대충 받았다는 서명을 마친 뒤 몸을 돌리는데 꾹 하고 수트 위에 무언가가 눌렸다. 총이었다. 알렉은 헉 하고는 몸을 바로 세웠다. 남자는 킥킥거리며 웃었다. “난 당신같이 고고한 인간만 보면 무너트리고 싶은 나쁜 버릇이 있어서 말이야.” 알렉은 떨면서 몸을 움츠렸다. 결혼식이 세 시간밖에 남지 않았는데 이게 무슨 일인지. 괜히 눈물이 나려고 했다. 남편의 방은 다른 층에 위치해 있었고 소리를 지르자니 남자에게는 총이 있었다. 울먹이고 있자니 남자가 총을 까닥했다.  
  
“스스로 벗어.”  
  
알렉은 떨면서 재킷에 손을 올렸으나 남자가 쯧 하고 혀를 차자 멈췄다. 남자는 빙글빙글 웃고 있었다. “새신랑인데 거기까지 더럽히고 싶지는 않네. 내가 말한 건 밑이야. 그쪽만 사용해주지.” 알렉의 볼은 벌겋게 달아올랐다. 상대는 이리저리 돌아다니는 배달원이다. 수염이 나 있었으나 자신보다 한참 어려 보였고, 말투에서는 교육받지 못한 티가 물씬 풍겼다. 그런 남자가 저를  무슨 오나홀 다루듯 말하고 있었다. 바지를 풀어내리는 알렉의 손은 몇 번의 헛손질 끝에야 성공했다. 프릴이 달린 웨딩가터를 발견한 남자는 흐음, 하고 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 알렉은 고개를 푹 숙였다. 허니문을 위한 준비를 하느라 그의 뒤에는 꽤 큰 사이즈의 애널 플러그가 들어 있었고, 그 때문에 앞은 계속 흘리고 있었다. 브리프 위로도 제 발기한 성기가 보일 것이 분명했다.  
  
“으음. 네가 박는 게 아니었단 말이지?”  
  
남자의 말투 속에서는 즐거움이 춤추고 있었고 알렉은 고개를 더 수그렸다. 제 덩치 때문인지, 아니면 차가운 인상 때문인건지 사람들은 가끔 당연히 제가 탑을 하리라고 생각하고는 했다. 그러나 사실 저는 좆을 밝히는 창녀였다. 어릴때부터 좆이 좋았다. 입에 물고 쭉쭉 빨고 싶었고, 잔뜩 쑤셔지면서 기고 싶었다. 몸이 좋은 남자들을 볼 때마다 힐끔힐끔 그 상상을 했다는 것은 십대 시절의 비밀이었다. 남자는 알렉을 돌려 도기 자세를 취하게 만들었고 플러그를 문 구멍을 보고서 킬킬거렸다. “암캐.” 그가 속삭였다. 알렉은 저도 모르게 구멍을 꼬오옥 조였다. 암캐. 단어가 머릿속으로 따라 울렸다. 엉덩이 위로 느껴지는 남자의 손은 거칠고 뜨거웠다. 울지 않기 위해 알렉은 이를 악물었다.  
  
“안, 안대앳... 안대, 안댓,”  
  
알렉은 고개를 내저으며 비명을 질렀다. 남자의 근육은 단단했다. 절 이리저리 들쑤시는 성기를 느끼며 알렉은 바들바들 경련했다. 계속 이렇게 박힌다면 결혼식 때는 서 있을 수 없을지도 몰랐다. 남편은 저를 이상하다는 눈빛으로 쳐다볼 것이고 자신은 당황해서 횡설수설하고 말 것이다. 그러면 들킬 수도 있었다. 제가 다른 남자의 자지를 받은 채로 신성한 맹세를 하려 했다는 사실이 알려진다면 그는 자신을 어떻게 바라볼 것인가. 흣, 알렉은 몸을 뒤틀며 신음했다. 두 팔과 무릎으로 버티는 자세는 굴욕적이었다. 남자는 심지어 씻지도 않고 자신을 가지고 있었다. 콘돔조차 하지 않았고, 냄새가 날 것이 분명한 사내의 좆임에도 불구하고 자신은 흥분하고 있었다. 알렉은 훌쩍거렸다. 철썩, 하고 엉덩이가 내려쳐졌다.  
  
“헐겁잖아. 더 조여! 얼마나 해댔기에 이렇게 헐렁한거야?”  
  
씨근거리며 욕설을 뱉은 남자는 알렉이 협탁 위에 놓인 요도플러그를 들어올렸다. 알렉은 경악해서 떨었다. 차라리 한 번 싸고 끝내는 게 나았다. 저걸로까지 안쪽을 유린당한다면 자신은 견딜 수 없을 것이다. 아마 남자를 붙잡고 더 해달라고 애원하게 될지도 모르는 일이었다. 결혼식이 오늘인데. 그것도 세 시간 남짓밖에 남지 않았는데. 알렉은 낑낑거리며 고개를 내저었다. 이미 혀는 잔뜩 풀어져 있었다. “시러 시러, 이거 싫...아,으,” 남자는 더욱 세게 처박으며 밀어붙였고, 결국 알렉의 성기는 작은 고리만을 남기고 요도 플러그를 전부 집어삼켰다. 욕심쟁이네, 남자가 귓가에 대고 속삭였다. 벌어진 알렉의 입에서는 침이 흘러 이불을 적시고 있었다. 섹스 너무 조아, 알렉은 멍한 뇌로 생각했다. 남편과 하는 섹스가 아닌데, 자신이 사랑하는 남편과 하는 섹스가 아닌데도 너무 좋았다. 수치스럽고 부끄러웠지만 좋았다. 남자는 자신을 완전히 무시하고 있었지만, 그래도 알렉은 흥분했다. 내벽을 문지르는 남자의 성기는 굵고 뜨거웠다. 숨이 턱 막힐정도로 컸고, 안쪽까지 짓누르며 긁고 빠져가갔다. 쑤셔지는 동안 알렉은 계속 헤롱헤롱한 상태였다. 눈 앞에서는 하얀 별들만이 반짝거리고 있었다.   
  
“이거 완전 걸레네 걸레. 돈은 내가 줘야겠다. 덕분에 잘 놀았어. 축의금인 셈 치라고.”   
  
제 얼굴 옆으로 팔랑거리며 떨어지는 1달러짜리 지폐들을 멍하니 느끼며 알렉은 다시 한 번 구멍을 조였다. 아무것도 물고 있지 않은 구멍은 무언가가 고프다는 듯 벌어졌다가 다물리며 울컥 하고 정액을 토해냈다. 으응. 알렉은 그 감각에 다시 한 번 신음했다. 부은 입구는 쓰라리고 얼얼했다. 아마 신혼여행을 가는 비행기 안에서 제대로 앉아있지 못할 수도 있었다. 남편은 분명히 제 상태를 눈치챌 것이다. 어기적거리는 걸음걸이와 몽롱하게 풀린 눈과... 자신이 기침 한 번만 해도 절 돌아보며 부산을 떨어대는 사람이니 아마 모를 수 없을 것이다. 결혼식이고 뭐고 머리가 어지러웠다. 그냥 쓰러져서 잠들고 싶었다.   
  
알렉은 가물거리는 정신으로 생각했다. 남편은 자신을 사랑한다. 사랑에 메말라 있던 저조차도 그 사랑을 느낄 수가 있었다. 그러니 혹시 제가 당하면서 느꼈다고 사실을 고백해도 절 떠나지 못할 것이었다. 그 생각은 저릿거리는 감각을 가져다주었고, 사정을 마친지 10분도 되지 않았지만 알렉의 성기는 곧바로 일어서기 시작했다. 무슨 일이 생겨도 제 남편이 절 떠나는 일은 없으리라는 상상에 알렉은 엄청나게 흥분했다. 알렉은 성기를 감아쥐었고, 한 손으로는 제 유두를 만지기 시작했다. 부어오른 입술은 연신 제 남편의 이름만을 연호했다.   
  
마음만 같아서는 모두의 앞에서 제 남편과 섹스를 하고 싶었다. 그래야 진정한 결혼식인데. 사정을 마친 이후 알렉은 식식거렸다. 자신이 벌칸이 아니라는 것이 이렇게 아쉬울 수는 없었다. 제가 벌칸이었다면, 결혼식에서 제 남편과 섹스를 하면서 모두에게 보여줄 수 있을 터였다. 자신의 몸이 얼마나 유연하게 남편의 것을 받아들이는지, 그리고 제게 박아넣는 남편의 얼굴이 어떻게 일그러는지 말이다. 그럴 수 없다는 것이 아쉬웠다. 스타트렉 세계관 속에 살고 있지 않다는 걸 아쉬워하게 될 줄이야. 알렉은 쩝 하고 입맛을 다셨다. 그래도 정액을 담고 결혼식을 올릴 수 있어 다행이었다. 앞으로 두 시간. 시계를 본 알렉은 애널 플러그를 다시 밀어넣었다. 이미 한계까지 벌려진 후라 플러그는 쏙 하고 들어갔다.  
  
***  
  
작열하는 태양은 여전히 뜨거웠으나, 다행히 방갈로 안까지는 미치지 않았다. 대신 선선한 바람만이 불었다. 야자수 이파리가 경쾌한 소리를 내며 흔들렸다. 바다는 아주 맑은 빛깔을 하고 있었다. 투명한 푸른빛이었다.  
  
매그는 씩 웃으며 제 옆의 알렉을 슬쩍 건드렸다. 남태평양의 태양을 받고 있음에도 불구하고 알렉의 팔은 여전히 미적지근했다. “왜?” 쪼로록 하고 칵테일을 빨아올린 알렉이 물었다. “그냥.” 매그는 슬몃 웃으며 답했고, 알렉 역시 푸스스 웃었다. 오렌지색과 흰색이 섞인 반팔 셔츠를 입은 알렉은 이곳의 날씨를 잘 보여주고 있었다. 그 사이로는 가슴털이 빼꼼 하고 내보였다. 매그가 다시 슬쩍 자신을 쳐다보자 알렉은 웃으며 물었다. “내가 그렇게 완벽해?” 묻지 않을 수 없었다. 대답을 이미 알고 있었지만, 그것은 언제 들어도 질리는 대답이 아니었으니까. “너무 완벽해서 문제지, 예쁜아. 너 꽃 배달원도 막 꼬시고 말이야. 후원해주는 꼬맹이도 자기 좋다고 아직까지 달라붙고 그러잖아.” 매그의 대답은 알렉의 귓가에서 부서졌다. 백사장에 부딪힌 파도가 수천 조각의 방울들로 부서지듯.   
  
그거 다 너잖아. 넌 너한테도 질투를 한단 말이야? 만족스러운 미소를 지은 알렉은 방갈로에 누운 제 남편을 바라보았다. 매그는 가끔 롤플레이를 하고 나서도 그 인물들한테 신경질을 내고는 했다. 그 사실은 웃겼지만 행복한 일이기도 했다. 너무 좋네, 알렉은 신음하듯 중얼거렸다. 모든 것이 완벽했다. 비어있었던 부분은 이제 채워졌다. 뻥 뚫려 있었던 구멍은 서서히 아물고 새 살이 돋아 흔적조차 없이 사라졌다. 이제 알렉은 자신이 아픈 곳이 어디였는지조차 찾을 수 없게 되었다. 삶은 보다 충만했고 매 해 겨울은 춥지 않았다. 나이가 들어가고 있으니 뼈가 시려야 할 텐데도 그랬다. 지구온난화 때문인가. 철썩, 바위를 때리는 물결을 바라보며 알렉은 고개를 갸우뚱했다. 그럼 북극곰은 어떡하지. 알렉은 눈을 느리게 깜박이며 걱정스러운 얼굴을 했다. 배에 올라간 손은 천천히 미끄러지고 있었다.   
  
미소를 지은 매그는 그런 알렉을 오래오래 바라보았다. 꾸벅꾸벅 졸던 알렉이 천천히 기울어 제게 몸을 기대올 때까지. 하얀 북극곰은 빙하 위에서 뛰놀고 있었다. 알렉은 그 광경을 바라보며 행복하게 웃었다. 으음, 달콤한 꿈을 꾸는 알렉의 머리칼 위로 연인의 손가락이 나른하게 오갔다. 일어나면 꼭 내 꿈이라고 말해 주어야 해, 매그너스는 꿈속을 노니는 제 남편의 귀에 대고 속삭였다. 음험한 마음과는 달리 목소리는 장난스럽고 천진하게 울렸다.   
  
제 무릎을 벤 알렉은 이제 새근새근 잠들어 있었다. 도롱도롱, 작은 코골이가 빠져나왔고 매그는 행복한 웃음을 터트렸다. 가족. 이것은 자신이 가질 수 있으리라고 상상해보지도 못했던 것이었다. 매그는 잠시 몸을 떨며 전율했다. 알렉은 제게 모든 것을 가져다주었다. 알렉은 제 삶이요, 커리어였고, 현재이자 미래였다. 꿈이었다. 매그는 이것이 현실이라는 것을 믿을 수 없었다. 신혼여행을 마치고 나면 저희들은 집으로 돌아갈 것이다. 돌아갈 곳이 있다는 사실에 감격한 매그는 계속해서 알렉을 쓸어내렸다. 결국 잠에서 깬 알렉이 발칵 화를 내며 방갈로를 뒤집어 엎을 때까지.   
  
“세상에서 네가 제일 싫어. 널 후원한 건 내 인생에서 제일 잘못한 일이야. 맨날 괴롭히기만 하고, 너 때문에 난 결혼식 사진에서도 머리 다 흐트러져서 나왔어. 물어내, 이 못된 자식아!!”  
  
절 노려보는 알렉의 눈빛에도 매그는 웃을수밖에 없었다. 그 말이 사실이 아니라는 것을 알고 있기 때문이었다. 그러나 매그는 알렉산더 네가 하고 싶다고 했으면서, 하고 소리치지 않았다. 미안하다고, 고맙다고 속삭이는 목소리보다 말도 안 되는 억지를 부리는 알렉의 목소리는 훨씬 생동감이 넘치고 있기 때문이었다. 그렇다. 이것은 자신의 알렉이었다. 싫으면 싫다고, 좋으면 좋다고 말할 줄 아는 알렉. 마흔이 넘어서야 비로소 어리광을 피울 줄 알게 된 알렉. 어른스럽고 다정다감한 알렉도 좋았고, 섹시하고 위험한 알렉도 좋았지만 그 중에 제일은 이것이었다. 귀엽게 떼를 쓰고 씩씩거리며 발버둥치는 알렉만큼 사랑스러운 것은 없었다. 매그는 팔을 들어 우주를 껴안았다.


End file.
